A Chaotic Mess of Pastels
by November Leaving
Summary: Troy Bolton finally has life all figured out as his junior year wanes. He has found a budding love in Gabriella and a growing inner strength. However, his perfect world is in jeopardy as he discovers his past.
1. Prologue

Title: A Chaotic Mess of Pastels

Author: Me!

Rating: I'm not too sure about the new rating system but I would say this is about…PG-13.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Troy Bolton finally has life all figured out as his junior year wanes. However, his perfect world is in jeopardy as he discovers his past.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Breathing" by Lifehouse. I own not High School Musical or the songs or Zac…but if I did…heheheh. Wow! I don't own much. Wait! I do own Adele Carson!

**

* * *

**

**Prologue **

_ A chaotic mess of pastels, pinstripes, and logos erupted from her closet, fluttering to the ground. He stepped inside of the room, forgoing his leaned position against the doorframe. She needed him. He understood that; he understood her. She was frenzied at the thought of returning to that unsure world of hospital visits, doctor consultations, and the unknowing possibilities of surgery. He would have stayed out of her way. For now._

_ But 'now' was over with and she was crumbling fast. Lifting his arm, he wrapped it around her waist, ceasing her flailing. He laid his head on her shoulder as he placed his left arm across her upper chest. "It will be all right. She will be okay. Calm down. You don't need all those clothes. You're just staying the night." _

_ His whispered words settled her frayed nerves. Staring at the floor lost, she rested her head against his. A butterfly kiss on her shoulder stopped the world from not making sense. "Right," she straightened herself up to perfect posture and went about collecting her things for an overnight stay. _

_ As they walked out of her house, he made sure that the shell of the young woman he was walking with knew he was there for her. He brushed shoulders and faintly touched her soft fingers. The black SUV that was his father's was parked in the driveway. His dad leaned across the passenger seat to unlock the door but he shook his head 'no'. Neither he nor this extraordinary girl would be seated in the front alone. _

_ Once situated in the back, they held hands, interlaced and tightly gripped. This was her constant. _He _was her constant and it made him all the more secure as he rubbed the ring on her right ring finger which was truly – secretly – meant for the left equivalent. Nothing was set in stone but he knew what it meant. She knew what it meant to him. _

_ Throughout the somber trip to his home, he whispered words of encouragement. Staying strong and waiting until the final word was all that he could offer for now. But he knew that 'now' wouldn't last much longer._

_ She continued her life on mute. _

_ She remained quiet through dinner, which was normally their time together, as a potential future family, to talk with the ease of a breeze. Yet, the breeze had grown sharp and biting, nipping at their skin and, in particular, her heart. Once the tension was too much to bear, she silently went off to the guestroom she knew and locked herself away. He sat outside her door until he heard the lock unclick._

"_How long have you been out here?"_

"_For as long as you needed me," His smile warmed her thoughts._

"_I wish I could-"_

_ He quieted the blame with his patented 'sweet kiss' that she adored oh-so-much._

"_Oh. I need to shower. Listen out for the phone?" Her voice quavered yet she reined in the hopelessness._

"_As if I would be doing anything else?"_

_ He watched her cautiously shuffle towards the bathroom; he saw the bravest woman he knew…besides his mother and grandmother._

_ As the night settled deeper into stillness and he in his bed staring at the swirled ceiling patterns, he vaguely heard the door open. She was there, finally accepting the desire to be near him. To let him take care of her._

"_Troy?"_

_ He sat up. In the full moon's light he saw her Wildcats pride T-shirt and black shorts. "Yes."_

"_Can I stay with you?"_

"_Keep the door open." He didn't want his parents worrying about the things they did behind closed doors. That was for them – and only them to share with each other in thoughts and actions._

_ She knew the drill. "And I under the covers."_

_ Thankful for New Mexico climate, for he was dressed in typical grey shirt and boxers night attire, Troy lifted the covers for her to climb into as he laid atop the navy blue comforter. He tucked the blanket around her as she fluffed up his pillow. They settled into a comfortable position where she could easily speak to him if the need arose. He stroked the side of her face and brushed back her hair._

"_You will be okay. It will all turn out right."_

"_And you know this how?"_

_ He pressed the pad of his thumb to the crease in her forehead. "She went into remission once before, she'll go back again."_

"_What if she doesn't? What if my sister has it again? What if they find out it's her cancer all over again? What if it is a tumor? What if it has moved around? What if I become selfish and don't want to stay here? What if I can't go to that performing arts school in New York City?" She ticked off her fears._

"_Well, I would be the happiest man if you stayed." He kissed her nose, which she wrinkled in protest._

"_Oh, Mr. Troy Bolton, don't kiss me there." A grin tugged at her lips. "Or I shall kiss you here." She pecked his chin._

"_Then what will be will be. You'll go to that school whatever happens. Cancer be damned! You'll light up Broadway!"_

_ She sighed. "I couldn't. I would feel horrible leaving my family behind, living it up in New York, doing plays, being without you." She whispered._

_ They leaned their heads close together, hands finding familiar strength and comfort from their love's counterpart. "You'll never be without me. This should prove that." He meant the ring that he was indebted to his parents. He wouldn't see an allowance for another year. _

_ Well worth the wait._

"_I love you," She murmured._

"_I love you too." They settled into a hush._

_ Out of habit, he began to hum their song – one of two. He eased into the verses of the melody._

"_I am hanging on every word you say._

_And even if you don't want to speak tonight,_

_That's alright, alright with me._

'_Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside heaven's door_

_And listen to you breathing_

_Is where I want to be."_

_ His voice soothed her more. The memories attached to that song soothed her more. "What an amazing voice."_

"_No," he laughed, "that's you with the talent."_

_ She moved closer to his chest, pressing close to him. "Will my sister make it?"_

"_She has to. I refuse to let her be in harm's way. I still have a game of basketball to play with her."_

_ His girlfriend laughed. The sweetest of sounds._

_ She yawned. "It will all be just fine."_

"_Yes it will."_

_ And so it was benign._

_ And so life moved on. Summer began with great hope and faded to deep fear. The day of her leaving was upon them. She came over to his house to watch the sunrise and eat breakfast. They spent time talking and saying nothing. She went home with his family to a celebratory lunch at her house._

"_And now I'm off," Her voice was steady as her eyes shimmered with the ghost of the pain she was hiding._

"_Not for good." Though they both knew the reality of it all. Two different time zones. Two different schools. Too different of lives. _

"_Right. Not for good."_

_ They embraced in the tightest of holds – in the most passionate of kisses. "Tell Chad I'll miss him."_

"_Will do," He squeezed her to his chest. "Call when you land?"_

"_As soon as."_

_ He pressed his lips to her ear. "I love you so much."_

"_I love you so much." She echoed. Placing a kiss on his chin, she climbed into her family's car, luggage in tow._

_ He signaled to roll the window down. She complied. How could she ever deny Troy? _

_ Troy kissed her nose. "See you soon."_

_ And so he watched the car ride down the street, fade from view, and from his life. He was vaguely aware of his parents' presence. What was he to do know? Continue with the new school year – sophomore year. Continue with basketball. But how was he to continue on in his everyday life when the one who made it worthwhile, the one who made it sparkle, the one who gave it substance was gone? A part of him was leaving Albuquerque, New Mexico along with the love of his life: Adele Carson._


	2. Chapter 1

Title: A Chaotic Mess of Pastels

Author: Me!

Rating: I'm not too sure about the new rating system but I would say this is about…PG-13.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Troy Bolton finally has life all figured out as his junior year wanes. However, his perfect world is in jeopardy as he discovers his past.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical or the songs or Zac…but if I did…heheheh. Wow! I don't own much. Wait! I do own Adele Carson!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Nothing could ever compare to the rush of winning the state championship. East High Wildcats was solidified as the best basketball team in New Mexico. Nothing could compare to that…except…

The opening night of the winter musical: 'Twinkle Town'. The rush of stepping onto the stage for the first time, singing, reciting memorized lines and the standing ovation made Troy Bolton understand things a little better. Nothing could compare to that…except…

Gabriella Montez. Now, she was worth it all. Her smile; her laugh; her voice; her kiss. They were all phenomenal reasons for him to pluck up the courage to ask her out on a date right after the Big Win. It was a bit awkward at first for them both. This budding relationship was different for the two of them. There was something between them that neither hadn't ever experienced – or at least for a long time. But now, with the play closing its curtains for the last time, he and Gabi had time to continue the relationship.

Two months and going strong.

Another thing that was going strong was the closing night of the much-hyped Winter Musical. And there was little reason as to why those three nights _weren't _packed full. The captain of the basketball team and new resident 'Einstein-ette' were the leads – not the typical Evans twin duo. For East High that was quite unorthodox; not anymore. The leading man and woman had started a ripple effect of change and departure from the easy and cliched. Though, they could have cared less about the alterations. Troy and Gabriella were doing what they wanted to do, being who they always wanted to be.

As Troy's husky voice faded away into the last chords of "No Matter (Where We Go)", the feeling of accomplishment washed over him. It was all over now.

The lights dimmed so that background, supporting cast, extras, and dancers receded into obscurity and the spotlight was exclusively on Minnie and Arnold. And so the curtain closed in on the on-(and off) stage couple.

Everyone dashed to the right and left wings. The curtains re-opened, house lights up, as well the audience. Yet another standing ovation. What a wonderful way to end this inspiring journey.

Each person – or groups of people such as the dancers – was called out to take a bow.

"And Troy Bolton as Arnold and Gabriella Montez as Minnie!" Allen, the student assistant director, said into the microphone.

Troy and Gabriella jogged from either wings to the middle of the last call line. Hands held, they took their bows before clasping hands with the other members of the musical. Soon, they were all heading backstage. Congratulations were being called out as other hugged and high-fived.

"Oh, Troy! You were amazing." Gabriella hugged her leading man.

He smiled as he squeezed her to his chest. "Thanks. But I wouldn't have done any of this if it weren't for you. You were…wow."

She flushed a bit. Ryan Evans, who played supporting male, walked pass the two. "Don't forget, cast party at Jennifer's."

Troy sighed. "I want out of this make-up and into something less sweaty. Do you want to go to the after party?"

"We have to. We are the leads. We have to at least show our faces." They headed down the side hall that branched off to the dressing rooms.

"I guess. But I'd much rather hang-out with you."

His smile was so mischievous. How could she ever deny Troy? "We can still do that. Just jet over to the house, talk to some of the cast, and head on out. The evening will still be young."

"Fine," He entered the male dressing room, took a towel, and went over to the basin to scrub off some of the stage make-up. After a quick change into his jeans and grey T-shirt, Troy headed back to the stage area where he found his mom and dad talking with Gabriella and her mother out in the front row.

Dana Bolton went to her son, giving him her warmest embrace. "I've seen this performance three times and I swear you keep surprising me with your talent. Both of you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bolton. But, Troy and I must go to the after-party. It's a theatre tradition I guess." Gabriella said to her mother.

Mrs. Montez grabbed her daughter's elbow in affection. "Okay. Be home by ten. You two still have school in the morning."

"We will. Can we go now?" She sweetly asked her mom.

With a nod of assent, the parents allow their teenage children to go off, hoping that they wouldn't make the sort of mistakes that people of their age typically made.

Gabi led the way to the parking lot. Her skirt swayed and her crisp white shirt was immaculate. "Where did you park?"

"Over there," Troy slung his arm around her shoulders as he led the way to his Jeep. "Do you know where this girl lives anyway?" He questioned his girlfriend, shutting her door, then sliding into his own driver's seat.

"Um…" She gazed out of the windshield. "Just follow Sharpay and Ryan."

The Ice Queen and her brother, who wasn't so bad once you could get him away from his sister, had climbed into their Lexus.

"I swear I wish I knew where they got all their money from," Troy sighed as he turned on the key allowing him to find the cast party.

Several minutes and two stop lights later, Gabriella and Troy had found Jennifer's house.

"I still wonder why this wasn't held at the Evans'. You would think those two would cater to any drama function." Gabriella's innocence was enduring to him.

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with being beat out of the lead roles for the first time in their lives."

She giggled. "True."

They entered the modest house and were instantly greeted by blaring music, arriving cast mates still in costume, and dancing. Troy led the way through the growing crowd, cutting the path to a less populated area. Little did he know about what it took to put on a performance. Or the amount of people it took to get this thing running.

"Oh, hey guys!"

"Kelsi!" The two girls hugged as Troy smiled a 'hello'.

Kelsi pushed up her glasses. "I just want to thank you guys so much for doing this. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to sing my songs."

"No problem. It wasn't the whole spandex nightmare I had in mind. We enjoyed it." Replied Troy.

"Good. So what do you plan to do know?"

Well basketball season was over. Super smart decathlon was dwindling…Spring Break was on the horizon. "Chillax."

"Okay," The confused look on the young composer's face was priceless. Gabi and Troy held in the laughter.

"Chill and relax." Sharpay explained as she strutted by in her typical haughty fashion. Though the Ice Queen was still here to reign, Sharpay Evans had her moments. Without her, Gabriella would have been so lost when it came to stage presence, stage standing, stage falling, stage kissing…stage anything; she was quite helpful, however, Sharpay would never admit to that.

"Oh," Kelsi seemed to wilt in the Stage Princess's existence.

Ryan soon strolled over to the group, hat-free…thankfully. "Mrs. Darbus just pulled up."

"Why?" questioned Troy. Was she going to now chaperone? If so, Gabi and himself were leaving now.

"For last congratulations and Drama Club extras. She won't be staying." Ryan reassured.

And so the Drama teacher – homeroom teacher to Troy, Gabi, and the Evans twins to name a few – glided in with her natural command of attention. The room went silent. Troy swore that Sharpay was related to Darbus in some way.

"To my wonderful cast: Brava!" Her bangles clattered and clacked as she clapped.

The room where everyone congregated to meet with their director exploded into applause.

She flourished about her drape scarf. "Yes. Well, I had the great fortune to announce that we got clearance to take those who participated in the Drama Club or the arts to New York City during Spring Break."

Everyone at this point went into a frenzy…that is to say everyone excluding Troy and Gabriella.

"Tomorrow morning I will have information sheets and permission slips to send home. For all those here, you are welcome to come along on our five-day journey through musical theatre."

But most people hadn't listen to the rest; their dreams had come true.

"Settle down!" She harped. Fixing her large spectacles, she regained her composure. "I can tell you that we already have a hotel booked, flight schedule, and an up-and-coming new bunch of thespians have already agreed to give us some of their time in a workshop. Five days, six nights! Well, I must prepare for the next day to come. Enjoy yourselves. You were all splendid."

And so she slipped out.

The party was buzzing with the great hope of going to New York City.

"I think we should go!" Gabriella grasped Troy's hand.

Troy shifted his weight to his other foot. "I don't know. She did say only Drama Club kids allowed."

"And those who participate in the arts! 'Twinkle Town' was a musical, which is apart of the performing arts genre. We can go!" Her gorgeous face split into an illuminating grin.

Kelsi spoke. "It would be fun to go."

"Of course it will. Broadway!" Sharpay said, gleefully. Not an everyday occurrence.

Ryan and Troy exchanged glances. Maybe his new friend could bail him out. However, the small fact of Ryan's past theatrical past hadn't come to Troy's mind.

"I know we'll be going. You really should think about it, Troy."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

An hour later, Troy decided that if the two wanted alone time before curfew, they would need to leave now. It was already half-pass eight. Their night drive brought them to Gabriella's street. The ride down the lane was peaceful. He looked out pass the street and down the way. His perfect blues settled on the white stone house, number 1027. He saw a man taking out the trash; he averted his eyes. He hadn't been over to that house in about a year. What would he ever do if he saw that family?

"The night's over too soon. Come in for something to drink or eat…"

He shook himself out of his reverie. "Or both?" Troy joked as he shut off the car.

"Why not?"

The evening continued one with the ease of…well, he wasn't sure. Not a breeze. They hadn't reached that level yet. The new couple sat in the kitchen and talked. So easygoing was the conversation that when he looked up, Troy saw that it was ten 'till ten.

"Shit, I've got to leave." He pressed a quick kiss to Gabriella's lips. "See you in school tomorrow."

Back he went, a few streets over – a block or two back – to his house. He rushed into the front door.

"Made it with two minutes to spare." His father smiled. "Go check in on your mom in the kitchen. I'm going to bed. Night, son."

"Night, Dad." Troy headed straight, following the hardwood floor beams to the tiling of the kitchen. His mom was leaning against the counter, chatting away on the phone.

"It's getting late. I'll let you go. Oh, Troy! Hey sweetheart." She waved to him.

After peeking in, he turned around to leave but not without overhearing a bit.

"Yeah, he's back safe. Your husband just saw him pass by…I know. They grow up so fast…driving."

Why did his mom insist on continuing that friendship? He hustled up to his bedroom. He stripped down to his underwear. Flopping face down onto the pillows, Troy twisted the comforter around him. The navy blue comforter. Why was this still around? He vowed to trash it or give it away yet here it was. He could call her…

He glimpsed at his computer station where her photos once were. It had fallen down months ago but he left it tucked behind the computer, on the ground to collect dust. It was easiest.

Yet he would soon learn that the easiest of things could be the hardest decision to make.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: A Chaotic Mess of Pastels

Author: Me!

Rating: I'm not too sure about the new rating system but I would say this is about…PG-13.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Troy Bolton finally has life all figured out as his junior year wanes. However, his perfect world is in jeopardy as he discovers his past.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical or the songs or Zac…but if I did…heheheh. Wow! I don't own much. Wait! I do own Adele Carson!

**Thank you so much ZacEfronLuver, xochrissy, Of Laughter and Life, and dancerlittle! You keep me going!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

He vaguely heard his mom's voice telling him something or other. He shifted in his bed only to fall over the side. Troy was awake. The beams of sun that filtered through his drapes caused him to shut his eyes tighter but this only woke him more. Checking his digital clock, Troy felt the anxiety of missing out on his early workout time clench at his stomach. That just meant that today's free period would have to be spent in the training room.

"Why didn't I wake up in time?" Troy asked himself as he went through his dresser, pulling out some necessities before he would jump into the shower. Normally, he would have been up by 6:30 A.M. – and here it was 7:01 – but well…there was no denying it. He had the dream again. It had been a good five months since he dreamt of _her_.

He physically shook off thoughts of her. Taking a deep breath, he went off to go about his morning routine.

Once fresh and clean in jeans and a printed tee, he raced down the stairs, hopping off the second-to-last step. He found his parents in the kitchen, both going about fixing something for breakfast.

"Sorry," Dana looked over her shoulder. "We all got a late start today, honey. No family breakfast."

"No worries." He got out a bowl for some cereal. He quietly ate his Special K as his dad went about looking for his briefcase. Something he would lose on regular occasion.

A couple of minutes ticked by and Troy thought it best to round up his school supplies. His dad would be leaving soon and then how would Troy be able beat him before his Coach laid in on him for being so late?

Just as his sneakers touch the landing stair his father called him. "Hey, Troy! Come see this."

Pivoting on the balls of his feet, Troy came to his father's call. He happened upon his father and Coach in the living room. "What is it, Dad?"

"I don't typically watch this but you're mom beat me to the remote. Look who's being interviewed."

Troy sat down. 'Good Morning, America' wasn't as bad as his dad portrayed it to be. A fill-in reporter introduced the next segment.

"…And just off Broadway one will find a musical that is growing in critical acclaim. Many have been entranced by this production and further find themselves enchanted when they come to find that an ensemble of students from the Jones Magnet Institute created, produced, directed and performed this wonder. Here today we have the playwright, composer and lead female. Good morning."

On set, in three armchairs, sat a trio of teenagers. One girl with a French braid sat fidgeting while a guy ("That's a guy, right?" "Yes, Troy.") with beautiful hair sat with poise. But in that last seat, Troy saw what his father wanted him to see.

Dressed olive green, black, and dark denim blue, a young woman with a smile to brighten a room was fixed in his gaze. She ran her fingers through her black hair. "Thank you for having us."

"I think congratulations is in order. The success you students created is amazing." The reporter said.

"Thank you, ma'am. It's been a whirlwind of excitement." The girl, Pepper Schwaltz, playwright, "Waiting To Fall" as was written on the screen.

Troy couldn't focus on the words spoken when the camera pulled out for a wide-shot of the four people on set. That could not be…?

"Is that Adele? Little Addie!" His mom interrupted the time drag he was having. Jack clapped his son on the back.

"It certainly is, Dana."

Troy stared mutely at the screen. Adele Carson was still in New York, doing plays and living it up without him. Did she still have his ring? If she did…was she wearing it today? He continued watching the previously recorded show.

A joke must have been exchanged because a small chuckle bubbled out of her mouth. She covered her lips and there it was. A silver band with three gemstones in her favorite colors: blue, green, and clear white.

"I can't believe she still wears that." His thoughts erupted loudly. "Lighting up Broadway." Reminded by the voice in the back of his head that school would be starting soon, Troy shook off the shock. He ignored the knowing look on his mother's face and turned his sight towards his dad.

"Get your things. You'll be late, Troy. Double time." Could he ever leave work and coaching at work and practice?

Troy bolted up the stairs, hurting into his bedroom. With a finger comb to the hair, he grabbed his textbook from the computer table. A thought anchored him to the room.

Disgruntled. That was what this captain felt as he wiggled his arm between the limited space between wood and wall. He gingerly swiped off the dust. Three pictures that he once treasured. The first was the first summer he spent with Adele. She was Addie back then. Sitting on his lawn under a tree, a gutted watermelon on his head, and she was a wedge of the huge melon poised at her lips. They were seven.

The middle photograph was her, alone, taken by Chad the first day eighth grade. That was the year Troy knew he liked Adele. Adele was a more sophisticated name for the budding woman. Black hair dancing in the wind…

Lastly was a black and white photo taken by her mother. The two of them on her porch swing; her head rested on his chest, leg across his while his fingers toyed with hers. They were both looking down at the entrancing image – proof – of the long awaited arrival of a relationship. She was then his Ellie – only his.

Troy took a breath. Then a deeper one. The picture frame was discarded in his open hamper. He stuffed the book into his bag and raced through his house, grabbing his keys from the dish in the entrance hallway, shouting a 'goodbye' behind him.

School bag dumped in the passenger seat, car roaring as he pulled off, Troy on days like today, was grateful for his black Jeep. It had doors and windows…a full metal casing (a feature he was now satisfied with. He wouldn't want to put Gabi in any danger.) and an incredible sunroof…which he used frequently. As he approached a stopped school bus – his school bus that he would have missed if it weren't for his car – Troy pulled out his phone and dialed his favorite number.

It rang once.

It rang twice.

It range thrice. "Hello, Troy."

Ah, he could hear her grin. A warm flutter twittered near his heart. "Hey, sweetie. Need a ride?"

"No thanks."

"You didn't walk, did you?" Troy pulled out of his neighborhood, into an intersection.

She laughed. "No. Not today. I woke up a bit too late for that. My mom's giving me a ride."

In the background he heard: "How are you, Troy?"

"I'm good, Mrs. Montez." Responded Troy.

"Yeah. We're approaching school now. I'll wait up for you in the main entrance."

"I'll see you soon, babe."

"Goodbye,"

As he hung up, he realized that he loved the way Gabriella spoke his name.

The rest of the uneventful drive was such. Quickly, he found a decent parking space. Quickly, he reached the main entrance. And just as quickly he crept up behind Gabi.

Troy slipped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Hello all."

Taylor was chatting up Gabi, trademark color-coordinated scarf wrapped tight on her head. She waved absentmindedly as she raced through her words.

A small kiss to Gabi's cheek coupled with a discreet, "Is she always like this?"

With a slight nod, Gabrielle started to make her departure. "Sure. Okay. We'll finish this in Chemistry class. Bye."

"But homeroom…?" Taylor questioned to herself as she watched the couple strolled down the hall, disappearing in to the growing sea of high school students.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue."

Troy went over to his locker, deciphering his code. "What did I do? Show-up is all."

"Exactly,"

Once loaded with what he needed, they went about going to class.

Walking the hallways was becoming quite the experience now. Many fellow students ogled at Troy. Captain of varsity basketball now turned musical lead? That just wasn't to be expected at East High. But the stares and whispers were what he came to anticipate. Years ago the same fortune was bestowed on an athlete turned thespian. It did not go so well. Nothing of great distress happened but some – friends even – decided to poke fun or shun outright. But that soccer player was gone now…

…being a success.

Gabi entered Darbus territory with Troy behind. The couple was to part. Because of Darbus' insistence of assigned seating (alphabetically of course), Troy was unable to sit with Gabriella who sat in the back. He tossed his fringe out of his eyes, climbed into his seat incorrectly, and started talking to the guy behind him…his best friend since kindergarten. Chad.

"Yo, what's up, man?" Chad said, slapping hands with Troy.

"Nothing too much. Didn't get Phase One completed."

"Sorry, man. Guess you'll be doing One and Two during free period."

Troy was staring at his friend's three wristwatches. "Yeah. I woke up late today."

"Really? Seems like many people are having a late start today." Chad replied when the bell rang.

Mrs. Darbus wafted into her Drama/homeroom class. "Hello, all; and good morning."

Everyone ceased his or her conversations. If one hadn't learned by now, mid-March, that Darbus commanded a certain respect and fear, then they were destined for the dreaded Drama Detention.

"Come of you in here already know about the big news. Here," she held up the pile of papers she had in her hand, "are the needed reading materials for permission. I hope you join us."

The select few who knew the news fidgeted with excitement or nervousness. Chad leaned forward as Troy sunk in his chair. "What is she talking about?" He murmured.

"I tell you later." Troy whispered back.

"And what is so important, Mr. Danforth and Mr. Bolton, that it can't wait until the end of my class?" What was once airy and full of theatrical presence, Darbus' overall nature turned harsh – and fast.

"Nothing, ma'am." Chad quickly responded, sitting back in his desk chair, straight-laced. He could hear the muffled giggle of Taylor McKessie, a girl he was dating. Hopefully, he could ask her to be his girlfriend.

Their homeroom teacher made a dismissive noise and continued with her speech. "As I was saying. There is limited seating, so hurry."

The bell resounded through the hallways. There was a flurry of scuffling and hurrying off to first bell.

"See you in the workout room." Troy said as he exited.

Chad just nodded.

Troy escorted Gabriella down to her English class. And as he saw her settling into her seat, the quaint idea of going on the field trip rolled through his thoughts. While in his Ceramics class, it began to loudly jostle all thoughts. Should he go? Should he not go?

Troy Bolton tried his hardest to silence the constant nag of the trip. But secretly he knew he would love the opportunity to go to New York…with Gabriella. As long as he didn't have to bump into Adele, that is.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: A Chaotic Mess of Pastels

Author: Me!

Rating: I'm not too sure about the new rating system but I would say this is about…PG-13.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Troy Bolton finally has life all figured out as his junior year wanes. However, his perfect world is in jeopardy as he discovers his past.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical or the songs or Zac…but if I did…heheheh. Wow! I don't own much. Wait! I do own Adele Carson!

**This is not edited! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three **

Slam!

The noise echoed in the boys' locker room. Troy was completely unfocused. He should have known that such would happen. His day didn't start out as planned. Why would his day want to go any other way but down from there? Plus, seeing Adele's face was something of a surprise to see. It had been twenty months or so…give or take a few days. He never expected something like that to really rattle at his core like it did.

It made sense and then again it was confusing. He was over her. She was out of his life. She never called him back after Winter Break when she came to visit him. The relationship had been fizzling in late November of sophomore year. He had first suspected cheating but that wasn't her; not in his worst nightmares would Adele do something like that. No. It was something different.

He never tried to call her back.

Troy wasn't in to phone tag. It made him insane. She left him a message. He left her a message. She just missed him as he went to practice. He just missed her as she went to practice. It just couldn't work. Though, it could have.

No. He was afraid to call her back when she left him the voicemail about a new _arrangement _in the relationship. She wanted to break up with him – he knew it. What else could 'arrangement' mean other than a new arrangement as best friends again? But he wouldn't stand for being the 'best friend' again. He hated it. He had varsity basketball to look forward to at the time. The worse was that the Trinity was broke. Chad, Adele, and himself included were the best of friends. There wasn't a moment that they didn't spend together. Even when they were dating, Chad was there…not always but sometimes. The Three Amigos were destroyed because she had to move away.

"Damn it," He swore to himself as his body trembled and vision blurred. He wasn't getting upset, was he? "I'm not. I have Gabi. She is wonderful!" He concentrated.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Troy went to the fitness room and found Chad easily enough among the few other people there. His _best_ friend was by the weights. "I think it's time to move up to the thirty pounders." And so he began his bicep curls.

"Go for it," Troy had yet to tell Chad about the NYC trip or seeing Adele on T.V. Would he be upset? He started in on Phase One of his workout regime. It was simple enough. Stretches and some basic cardio. Doing push-ups, performing knee raises, and jump roping were the norm for him. All things that could get done quickly. The two went into a hush as the focus on starting their off-season training kicked in.

It felt like lying if he didn't tell Chad about any of it. However, he never told his best friend and teammate about his private passion for singing. Once Phase One was through and over with, Troy went about Phase Two with twenty minutes to spare and five for showering up. Forty-five minutes seems like barely enough time typically but now, he realized how much that really was.

"Yo, Chad. You know this morning?"

Chad toweled his forehead. "Yeah. It's when the sun comes out and I must awaken. What was Darbus talking about anyway?"

"Last night, at the cast party, she came by to tell everyone that she got permission to take thirty students who were either in Drama Club or the play to go to NYC to see some musicals and talk to some actors in a workshop. All over Spring Break I should mention. A few days I think."

"Hmm. Are you going to do it?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders as he went about doing some push-ups. "I don't know. Gabi wants to. I'm sure I could get permission but -"

"Then go for it," Chad found a nearby bench and laid down upon it.

"But we decided to just chill out for those few days with nothing to do but watch T.V., play X-Box 360 and sit on our butts." Grunted Troy.

"Yes but why pass up the chance to go away with your girlfriend? Unless there's something else going on?"

Chad seemed to forever know how to push Troy's buttons and strike a chord in him. Forgoing any last ditch effort to squeeze in his routine, Troy shut down Phase Two. He would just run longer for the last phase of exercising.

"There is something really going on here. Uh…this morning, on Good Morning, America, I saw Adele." He whispered her name.

"Really?" Chad got serious for a second.

"Yes,"

His fellow teammate scrunched up his face. "How was she?"

"I don't know. I didn't watch the whole thing. Good, I suppose." Troy swiped the sweat off his brow that was beginning to bead.

"Cool. I taped it to watch when I get home."

"Why would you do that? How did you know she would be on?"

He really needed to hear this.

"You forget that she was my friend too. Her parents are still friends with my parents. As I am sure hers are with yours. Besides, I-" Chad stopped himself before he said something more – something incriminating.

"You what! Spill it." Troy stood up to his full height, towering over his seated comrade.

"I…," Chad took a deep breath, "she called me up a few days ago. I never really lost touch with her, man."

As if the world could suddenly be any heavier right now. "What?"

"I'm sorry, dude. We never lost touch. We don't talk every day or anything…"

"How muchdo you talk?"

"I just said-"

Troy shut his eyes tight. The room wasn't a room. Chad wasn't Chad. "How many times?"

"Every two weeks or so."

Never could a place filled with over a thousand students seemed so small. This school was getting very compact. This room was very still and tight. It all was sucking into him as he drew a breath. Adele had abandoned him all along. He was right all along.

"When was the last time to talked to her?"

Chad stood up, making his way to the locker rooms. He muttered something under his breath. Troy intently followed Chad to his assigned gym locker. "What was that? Don't think I quite heard you."

"Friday – before your opening night."

An odd sensation brewed within Troy. It burned his heart and made his stomach tingle. His hands itched to hit something. He resisted that delicious urge.

"I'm sorry," Chad started.

Troy held up his hand to silence his supposed friend.

"What? Don't play this with me. She wasn't only yours you know."

Troy fumed silently as he wrenched open his locker. He went about going to the showers, however, a hand gripped his shoulder, halting him.

"You do know she wasn't your and yours only, right?"

He grumbled a 'yes'.

"Well, then why are you so upset? She called you. I know that. And I also know the whole story between your falling out so don't try to spin her into some neglectful girlfriend. She wasn't. She could have tried harder – yes. But so could you. Now, what I want to know is why you're so upset about me still talking to her?"

The captain of the East High Wildcats basketball team sighed, leaning against a nearby wall of lockers. "I have no idea."

"You better get one. I still love having her as a friend and talking to her. She's still the same old Addie." Chad lowered his voice, "You miss her. Admit it." He walked away.

Troy was left feeling drained and it wasn't even lunch yet. He headed for the showers and made hasty business of cleaning up. He wasn't too sure what happened just now. He was angry – he was sure of that. But then there was something else in the pit of his stomach.

Shaking himself off, Troy changed, ran down to get his books from his locker, and (out of breath) waited for Gabriella outside of the SCA room. Taylor had been trying her best to persuade his new friend to join Student Council.

"Oh, hey, Troy." Her voice lilted, calming his fraying nerves. He couldn't resist the urge. Wrapping his arms around her small frame, Troy held tight to his girlfriend – his Gabi. He could feel her squeeze him back. They parted.

"That was nice," Smiled Gabriella as she held his hand. The new 'it' couple made their way over to Troy's next class.

"It was. I was wondering if you really wanted to try and go on the Drama trip."

Gabriella's smile light her face. "Oh, I'd love that. I saw 'Hairspray' with my mother in California. It was amazing. I think seeing some plays in New York – on Broadway – would be remarkable."

"If you're really that excited…"

"I am." She pulled him towards Mrs. Darbus' room. "Hello, Mrs. Darbus."

The teacher was seated on the stage, scribbling down some notes in her grade book. "Ah, Ms. Montez. What brings you here to this sanctuary of the arts?"

"Troy and I would like the information about the school trip."

Darbus peered over her huge spectacles at Troy with a bit of interest. "Mr. Bolton? You are interested as well?"

"Yes," He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. "I am. Could we have the papers, please?"

Darbus glided off the stage and over to her teacher's table. Many pieces of information packets were lined neatly. She grabbed two. "Here you are. If you are able to give me your acceptance or declination tomorrow or sooner, I would greatly appreciate it. We only have seven spots left from all those who have already reserved their seats."

Troy cleared his throat. "Okay," he took his folder packet, "we have to go."

"Thank you," Gabriella called as they rushed towards their next classes. "I'll see you soon." She kissed his cheek and separated.

"Yeah,"

His next two classes passed by slowly. It was like his life was now hazy. Everything was glazed over – frozen in a never-ending succession of motions that needed to be completed for life to go on. But that was it. Life wasn't moving on. Questions he hadn't asked himself in over ten months were starting to ghost through his thoughts. What if he saw her again? Would all those old feelings he had harbored in his heart for so long in eighth grade resurface? Would she still talk to him? Would he still talk to her? Could they be friends? Could things just go back to the way they used to be? What if his head exploded from all the inquiries?

Having a hard time lifting himself out of his desk, Troy heaved and stumbled to the only place where he could find peace.

Up on the botany roof that the Science Club tended was the only place, other than the gym, where he was able to focus and clear his mind. He sat down on the bench, opened his bag lunch, and stared out at the azure sky and emerald fields. The white puffs of cotton clouds lazily wafted across the sky. He could feel his lips tugging into a grin.

This was the way he should be. Happy and contemplating how to convince his parents – and himself – to go to New York City.

"There you are. Leaving me to fend for myself against Taylor. I don't know how much longer I can resist her attempts of forcing me on the council."

He looked up and saw Gabriella, curls dancing in the wind, approach him. She sat down beside him. Her hand lay delicately on his shoulder. "What's going on?"

Nothing too much. Just the fact that his last girlfriend's image had appeared in his life, unbalancing his routine. "Nothing. Just thinking."

Inwardly, he groaned. He just lied to Gabriella for the first time. He didn't like it but what else would he do? Tell her that the one he once loved with his whole being had stepped back into his life?

"About what?"

"How I'm going to convince my parents to let me go along."

She squealed in excitement. "You're really going to go! Wow! Thank you. There are so many things that we'll be doing there! Going to the Empire State Building, visiting the Statue of Liberty, going to plays like 'RENT', 'The Producers', 'Avenue Q', and 'Wicked', and some new musical called 'Two Tables and a Line'."

"Okay, okay, okay. Calm down." Troy chuckled. "You're welcome. This wasn't about you…only. I think I'm starting to like musicals."


	5. Chapter 4

Title: A Chaotic Mess of Pastels

Author: Me!

Rating: I'm not too sure about the new rating system but I would say this is about…PG-13.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Troy Bolton finally has life all figured out as his junior year wanes. However, his perfect world is in jeopardy as he discovers his past.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical or the songs or Zac…but if I did…heheheh. Wow! I don't own much. Wait! I do own Adele Carson!

**This is not edited!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The sky was still strangely light as he parked on the curb. A good sign that spring was certainly on its way. Troy hopped out of his car. He was the first one home for once in a long time. Last time that happened was…the end of last season. But that didn't mean too much. Off-season training would always continue and summer camps and boot camps and practices would be starting before he knew it. All Troy could do was insure his opportunities of sitting around being lazy.

So, why was he going away for Spring Break when he could sleep in at home?

He dumped his bookbag on the steps as he headed into the kitchen. He found his liter bottle of water and tossed it into the freezer so that once his run was over, it would be perfectly icy.

Troy raced up the stairs, yanking his shirt over his head. He tossed it into his dirty clothesbasket. Pulling on a white T-shirt, Troy changed out of the remainder of his school clothes and into his running shoes paired with red and white track pants.

Limber and loose, Troy began his run, thankful that he didn't have rehearsals to push him back in his schedule. Now he could enjoy a good run without the worry of lines or leader duties looming over him.

Forty minutes later, Troy was back at home. He saw his mom's silver Escort in the driveway. Coach would be home soon. Taking the back way into the kitchen, Troy retrieved his freezer water, deciding the next best course of action would be to do some homework. Basketball season or not, he needed to keep up his grades.

Up the stairs and to the left he reached his room where he found a towel. Patting dry, Troy shouted. "Hi, mom!"

Dana Bolton came to his doorway; she still had her business attire on. She worked as project manager for a store chain based in New Mexico.

"Hello. Have a good day today?"

Troy was not too sure how to answer. It _was_ a good day; no Darbus detention, not much homework, and no fights with Gabriella. It _was _a bad day; a minor fight with Chad, confusion, and he lied to Gabi.

"I don't know how to answer that one." He plopped down on his bed.

"You don't know how to answer that…" She echoed.

The teal terry fluttered over his face as he laid flat on his bed. He felt the mattress sink in a little.

Troy pointed in the general direction of his opened messenger bag on his floor. "Well, I guess it has something to do with that."

"And that is?"

"Mom," Sighed Troy.

"What, honey? I don't go to school with you, though that would be nice!"

"No way."

His mom chuckled softly. "May I?"

"There's nothing to hiding in there. It's the blue folder packet thing."

His mom went go up. A few seconds later, she sat back down. Rustling and gentle sounds of piqued interest roused Troy from under his towel.

"New York City. That would be fantastic. What's the problem? You don't think your father and I would let you? We will. Flight ticket and hotel fare…a bit of spending money. You deserve it. You've kept those grades up, lead your team to state victory, and – most importantly – completed your first musical leading role successfully. Troy, you did everything so well. I'm proud of you."

He couldn't hide the smile his mom provoked from him. She always knew what to say to make him feel so honored. "Thanks mom. Gabriella really wants to go."

"Is that the problem? You don't have to go just because she said so. I know it has been a while since you had a serious girlfriend but -"

"You see…it has a bit to do with that. I got in a fight with Chad. Nothing horrible or anything like that but – I also lied to Gabriella."

Dana sighed. "Let me take a guess as to the root of your problems."

"Yeah."

"You don't have to tell Gabi about her. But how did you lie to her?"

"She asked her what was wrong and instead of telling her the truth, I just blew it off."

His mother laughed.

"This isn't funny!" He jumped to his feet.

"I know, sweetie. I'm just happy that you feel upset about lying at all. You were always a little unsettled with that when you were with Adele. I think it's awesome that you respect women."

Troy knew he shouldn't have gotten started with his mother about dating issues. Last year, when he dated any girl who wanted to be in the same room with him, his mother would always find a way to weasel in Adele's name. Didn't she know how much that hurt? Probably not. He did, afterall, just chalk the whole breakup as being a case of 'being in different places'. He knew the truth. One day he wished to accept that truth.

"Thanks. But," he sighed. Should he tell her?

"'But' what?"

Go for it. "Nothing,"

The room was silent.

"Okay, honey. If that's all…" She went to leave his room and unwind from the day.

His heart raced as the inner struggle to confess and hold tight what he was concerned about raged within him.

Troy's hand balled behind his head. "That's not it. After seeing Adele again, my mind is all shook up. All those old questions are back and I wish they would go away. I had just learned how to deal without her; I just learned how to stamp out the memories of her; I just learned how to forget about her. Now, however, I can't get passed her. And – and if I go to New York, then I run the risk of seeing her. If I had to bump into her on the street, see her again…I don't know. I don't want to."

Letting all that off his chest was very cleansing. His head suddenly felt like it wouldn't explode with worry.

Tenderness glowed warm in her green eyes as her motherly sympathy kicked in. He didn't need to say it though a mother always knows. Her son hadn't resolved the Adele issue. Troy had beaten it down deep so that he never had to deal with the pain of her leaving. Reality was a foe that everyone dealt with. However, when it's two lovesick teens in ninth grade, it was the bane of their existence. The truth was that their relationship was not what they thought.

Together forever. It was a nice concept. Adele's mother (her best friend since college), Carissa, and herself always dreamt that their children would marry each other. But they knew it was a dream – a fantasy. Troy and Adele, on the other hand, didn't think so.

But who was she to deny love or strip it of its value?

"That's a tough situation. I don't know why you don't want to see her again? You two were friends before you began dating. Don't you want to be there for your best friend when she's succeeding at what she loves?"

"I don't know." He grumbled.

"You're telling me you had no need – whatsoever – to call Adele up to tell her you made varsity last year? That you made Captain? Won the state championship?"

Troy couldn't answer that honesty. For if he did…well, he wasn't ready for the truth.

"Exactly. Try to call her." Dana stood up to leave. "If you need her cell phone number, I can get it for you." She kissed the crown of his head.

He let her leave without a definite answer. Troy wasn't too sure what to do. What he knew was the homework needed to be done.

And so it was.

His father came home. Plans were continued in their processes of becoming made. After not much convincing, his father agreed that he could go off to NYC. The call to Gabriella was exciting to make. To hear the delight in her voice was a pleasure to hear. To know he caused it was something more that bubbled inside his heart.

Hours passed and bleed into the next day where reservations were made and conflicts healed. Things were on the up and up. Life was good. But still the lingering doubts and inquiries floated around him – danced upon his head. Why wasn't he able to forget her? And yet he knew that solution to that riddle.

Like it or not, he missed Adele. He missed the best friend she was to him. They grew up together. If he had lost Chad abruptly, then he would be just as down. Right?

Wrong. Troy knew that was wrong. That complicated emotion called love made things complicated. Everything about the relationship was a confounding mess. They thought of marriage! What two people their age thought of marriage? Them. They were two fools in puppy love. There in-laid the problem. Troy couldn't admit to it but deep within himself he really loved her and was hurt by her leaving him.

So, then why was he here, in this hotel room, in New York City, New York, so close to reaching out to Adele and seeing her?

He had unpacked his things.

"Hey, Troy. The group is going out to eat." Ryan said. He was his roommate.

Troy groaned as he rolled off his double sized bed. "I can't believe it's mid-April already."

"Time flies when you're having fun."

The two young men got dressed. Ryan wore a sapphire blue button-up shirt with black slacks; Troy was in a tuxedo jacket with a T-shirt underneath and faded jeans. The field trip would be remarkable because he was here with Gabriella. Tomorrow started their adventures in the Big Apple.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: A Chaotic Mess of Pastels

Author: Me!

Rating: I'm not too sure about the new rating system but I would say this is about…PG-13.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Troy Bolton finally has life all figured out as his junior year wanes. However, his perfect world is in jeopardy as he discovers his past.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical or the songs or Zac…but if I did…heheheh. Wow! I don't own much. Wait! I do own Adele Carson!

**I did a little revamping…namely the changing of the musical Adele is in. Secondly, thank you everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

**Chapter Five **

The cold air whipped through the visitors' hair, momentarily blinding them. The city beneath them was obscured with hair protecting them from the biting cold breeze. It was to be expected seeing as how it was early spring, mid-morning, atop the Empire State Building. Troy had long since succumbed to the purchasing of cheesy souvenirs. As Troy and Gabriella posed with the skyscrapers kissing the sky as the backdrop, Troy readjusted his Big Apple hat. Oh yes, an apple hat. Ryan had turned down the hat when the group passed a vendor cart. What a shocker! Ryan Evans passing up a hat purchase.

Ah, so was life.

He draped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders for protection from the wind and chill.

"Say 'Big Apple'." Said Ryan as he prepared the digital camera for photo-taking.

Gabriella chuckled. "Big Apple."

"My hat!" Troy pointed to his monstrosity of hat. A hollow click of the shutter was proof of the capturing of the moment in time.

"Why didn't you get that hat, Ry?" Sharpay asked her younger twin once she was through looking through the viewfinders that one could find on the observation floor of the building. Troy was surprised at how much he could bear Sharpay. She wasn't always Ms. Icy Blonde Princess twenty-four-seven. Thankfully.

Ryan scoffed.

"What? Don't like the new fashion statement I've created?" Troy joked.

"I do. It suits _you_ well. But on me…"

The small group of friends laughed. Kelsi came over to them, wrapping her sweater tighter around her petite frame. "Come on guys. We have to load up. We're going to the workshop next."

Slowly, Sharpay, Ryan, Gabi, and Troy pulled themselves away from the breathtaking cityscape and followed their classmates off the top level. They went down to the street where their sightseeing bus was parked.

Mrs. Darbus (with all her scarves, beads, and buggy glasses) watched tight-lipped as she counting off the students boarding. "Make it snappy. Our next stop on our adventure through the arts will not wait forever."

Finally, every young adult was seated. Troy sat down in the aisle seat as Gabriella snuggled into the seat next to him. He knew how much she loved to gaze out of the window. He had always known of his girlfriend's curiosity and appreciation for her surroundings. He smoothed away a stray curl from her captivating face.

Her luscious browns peeked at him from the corner of her eye. "Thank you," Her honeyed voice was an elixir of life to him. Troy intertwined his strong, slightly callused, fingers with her delicate digits. He brought their hands to his lips where they touched her knuckles.

"You are very welcome." Troy's voice was low and raspy; never had he felt so strongly for a girl.

Gabriella soft smile faded as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh quit with the mush. Gah!" Sharpay said off-handedly as she passed by.

"Seated now!" Their school sponsor said. Mrs. Darbus waited for the group to get situated before signaling to the driver to go. The ride was relatively long. Mainly because of traffic. Stop and go; stop and go…stop and go. No wonder. Whenever Troy looked out of the window, there were masses of people scuttling across the sidewalk.

After what could have been easily estimated as twenty minutes, the bus screeched to a halt in front of a small theatre named Carter Theatrics. In front of them were four buses identical to the one Troy had ridden in; in behind was one more pulling in. The Big Apple hat was left on board for safekeeping.

"Guess some other schools are here." Kelsi whispered as they filed into the foyer. The theatre wasn't anything major like he anticipated the plays and musicals he would be seeing soon to be performed in. Yet it wasn't so small as the façade would lead one to believe. The entrance hall was a-buzz with other teens lined up to enter the main auditorium. The three double-door entrances were thrown wide open. With a quick peek, Troy saw the stage was dark with the velvet red curtains drawn.

Following the other Drama kids who came along on this field trip, Troy held loosely to Gabriella's hand. The seats were sectioned off into reserved places spaced out between a few rows. He easily spotted where East High was to be. A simple sign that appeared to have been typed and printed out was taped to the side of an aisle seat. It stated which row letters that were Wildcat territory.

However, the reserved section already had someone occupying it. A mop of brown hair could be seen as they approach mid-center seating. Troy had the strangest feeling that he knew that hair…?

"Chad?" asked Troy once he was close enough.

The person turned around, a Cheshire smile on his face. "Hey man."

"What are you doing here?" The two best friends slapped hands.

"My mom's work was sending her out to some seminar and since she was able to get tickets to see 'Phantom of the Opera' – for the twenty-eighth time – she thought it best if I came with. And since my best friend suddenly wanted to broaden his musical limits, she was further convinced that it was my time to become cultured."

Gabriella sat one seat away from Chad. She knew that Troy would want to sit by his friend. She was so thoughtful and giving. "But how did you end up here?"

"About that…I got to meet some of the cast for your workshop during my roaming of the city."

"Your mom allowed to you walk New York by yourself?" Troy said.

"No…about that…"

The lights flickered signaling the start of whatever was to happen. A hush fell over the audience comprised of six different high schools. The stage lights brightened and a woman could be seen center stage, pacing back and forth.

A gasped sounded. Troy couldn't believe his eyes. It was Adele. On that large stage, by herself. This couldn't be right. She couldn't be apart of the workshop…could she?

Well, she was starring in that new musical…

She was muttering incoherently to herself. The growing sounds of footsteps came from the left wing. A young man about her age came out. Her back was to him as he crept up behind her.

"Oh," She gasped in surprise. "When did you get here?" She had a spot on British accent and the look of relief on her pretty face. "Why are you here?" Her character got angry suddenly.

"Calm down." The other person on stage held his hands up in mock defense. "Did you talk to her yet?"

"Yeah…" She moved away from him.

"No you didn't. Liar! Ina, you have to tell her what happened."

Ina, her character Troy rationalized, crossed her arms. "Tell my mother that we got married and that I dropped out of college? Yeah, sure. Go for it."

"Drop that fake accent."

She smiled as she gingerly sat down. "What? You don't like the new sophisticate I became while studying abroad?" Her voice was back to normal…at least the normal Troy was used to hearing.

Some of the audience members had laughed at her abrupt change in voice.

"You couldn't fool anyone with that."

"I fooled some natives though, Carl."

The guy sat down beside her. "You could never fool me, babe." He went in to kiss her when two other females burst in from somewhere and squealed.

"Ina! You're back! Welcome back, Ina!" They yelled as they broke the two up; Adele went raced to the girls while Carl speed off far away from Ina.

"How's the future lawyer doing?" The shorter girl said.

Ade- Ina's smile faded. "Good," she artificially pushed another grin onto her face.

"Tell us how was it,"

"How was the shopping?"

"How were the monuments?"

"How were the boys?"

"How were the libraries?"

"How were the boys?"

The two friends switched back and forth with the questions.

"Great. I loved it all." She laughed.

One girl was positively jumping up and down. "Where are the pictures?"

"What pictures?"

"You didn't take any pictures! How could you go to such a magnificent place without capturing the moments?"

The shorter girl flopped onto the couch (the only piece of furniture on set). "No cute boy pictures."

Another small laugh bubbled from those watching the scene unfold.

"Sorry, no cute blokes to film." Ina switched back over to her British accent flawlessly.

"Then why are you back?"

"I brought back wonderful souvenirs…in the kitchen."

That was all that was needed to rush the girl off-stage.

"Guess I'm forced to follow." Which she did.

Once out of sight, Carl went to Ina. "Is she-"

"That's Jenna for you."

A beat of silence passed between them. "Are you going to tell?"

"And get booted out of the only place we can stay? Being a department window designer isn't the best field of work to get into. Especially when you have no credentials to your name."

A woman came in. She appeared to be a teacher. A young one at that with her blonde hair pulled in a bun and skin still vibrant without the help of make-up. She was dressed in all black with a clipboard. "Cut. Dim lights and spot me." She commanded. The actors behind her froze, lights faded, and a light shone on her.

"I am Shelby Osbourne. Mrs. Osbourne to some of my students you saw today. Some of you may have heard of them. Those you just saw perform are in a musical that's gaining in popularity. 'Waiting to Fall'…have any of you heard of it?"

A few people clapped and Chad started whooping and hollering.

"Ah," she smiled, "glad to hear that. This workshop was created for you six high schools. You are the foundation at which some of our thespians have been able to build their talents upon. And today, as demonstrated, we will be learning about dramatic techniques including improvisation, character development, stage presence and other stage business, and some games that will warm us up as well as get us introduced to one another."

The die-hard Drama Club goers began to clap and whisper excitedly. Troy was mainly stuck on the fact that what he just saw was improvised. He assumed that it was a select scene from the musical. "That was just thought up?" He asked Chad impressed.

"Yeah, man. She's gone through some major changes and development when it comes to this thing. You'd be surprised if you knew how many classes she's taken."

"Really?"

"Hush, Mr. Bolton." Mrs. Darbus hissed from the other end of the row. "Mr. Danforth? What are you doing here?"

"I know the lead." He smirked.

The realization dawned on her. "Ah, right, well – that doesn't mean you can chatter through this. You had better have some way to get to wherever you're staying."

"My mom's here too."

"Good." The Drama teacher gave them one last sour look before leaning back in her seat.

Chad leaned close to Troy. "Yeah, back at the hotel."

"But first an introduction to the writer, composer, and cast of 'Waiting to Fall'." Mrs. Osbourne began to rattle off names. First came the two teens he saw on Good Morning America. This time that boy had his hair tied back in a ponytail. Next came the two girls previously in that improvised scene. Some other people. A tall guy and Carl, whose real name was Carlos Naylor.

"And lastly, Adele Carson."

Troy hands tingled and his leg bounced. It had been a year since he'd seen her. He always dreamed seeing her again would happen differently or not at all. He certainly never dreamed that she would be on stage a good twenty feet from him. Steeling his back straight, Troy waited on baited breath.

She jogged on stage with a bright smile. If it were for what she was now wearing, Troy wouldn't have noticed that the four people who had just performed changed clothes. At first pondering, he would think it was strange but the little taste of the theatre he experienced, Troy guessed that they may have quickly scrubbed off stage make-up and that stuff stains quite easily.

Adele had her hair pulled high in a haphazard bun, jeans, black tennis, and ("No way.") her Wildcats girls JV soccer jersey.

"I dared her to wear it," whispered Chad. A part of him wanted to laugh with his buddy. A part of him wanted to be proud that Adele still didn't turn down dares. A part of him missed those days watching her play, cheering her on. And another part of him wanted to forget about Adele again and think only of Gabriella.

She waved to the crowd, laughing with the energy she had described to him once when she looked out at the crowd – the clapping feeding her excitement. She turned to her cast mates. "Don't be jealous! Don't be jealous." Her voice was sing-song in nature. "Not my fault that you all didn't think about showing your school colors – pride."

The others chuckled with her. She curtsied with a flourish. When she rose, Adele scanned the sea of faces. She waved at Chad who punched the air in silence response. But then, for a split second in time, her chocolate eyes focused on him. Her smile faltered but she recovered with the grace of a promising ingenue. Troy wanted to wave, show support to his friend…if only she had always stayed as such. He swallowed the fear and rose his hand a fraction at a time before he minutely waved.

Shock ghosted her face. At least she wasn't the only one having trouble with this. He took comfort in that since this workshop was two hours long.

* * *

**A/N: And so the fun begins!**


	7. Chapter 6

Title: A Chaotic Mess of Pastels

Author: Me!

Rating: I'm not too sure about the new rating system but I would say this is about…PG-13.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Troy Bolton finally has life all figured out as his junior year wanes. However, his perfect world is in jeopardy as he discovers his past.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical or the songs or Zac…but if I did…heheheh. Wow! I don't own much. Wait! I do own Adele Carson!

**This chapter is mainly a filler to let everyone get a feel for what Adele has been going through. The next chapter will have a bit more of the same with the beginning of Troy and Adele interaction. Still not edited...I really need to find an editor...**

**Xochrissy **if I didn't make this so frustrating, what is the point in ready! I truly can't make up my mind about who Troy should be with…Gabriella? Adele? Adele? Gabriella? Actually, I do know. I'm just not telling. :evil grin:

**Carito06 **there are more chapters to go with more Troyella. Some chapters will only be those two…no Adele mention…well…only one but there will be more Troy and Gabi. I'm just setting up the predicament Troy is in right now.

**ZacEfronLuver **I can never write more soon enough can I?

**Dancerlittle **I really hope there are more chapters that come that you like!

**ThingsMakeMeHappy **this story is something that I had to write. Don't get me wrong, I love Troy and Gabi together. They are too cute but like the other fics I wrote, I like seeing things differently. I love mixing things up!

**StarInHeaven1014 **I'm so glad to hear that you can really get into the story. I'm also enthusiastic to hear that you don't care what happens or how Troy ends up with. But whomever he ends up with, I hope the ride was worth it.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

Troy squirmed in his seat as her eyes never left his. She finally turned away from the crowd, taking her seat between some brunette girl and smart-looking guy.

"I'm turning the reigns over to these students of mine." Mrs. Osbourne bowed out gracefully, fading into the darkness of stage left, left wing standing.

A beat of silence commenced the workshop. Some of the teens on stage whispered and shuffled their feet. Adele's eyes were glazed over, staring distantly at the hardwood stage floor. The girl sitting next to Adele elbowed her in the side. "Ow, May-Ellen – right. Sorry." Getting to her feet, Adele walked to the edge of the stage. "And that is what you don't want to do when someone forgets a line during a performance. These guys are _so_ inexperienced."

The ease with which she could extract a laugh from anyone was still strong. It flowed from her. "Why am I doing this again?"

"You're leading lady." Pepper, the writer of the musical, said.

A single voice shouted. "And you drew the short straw,"

Adele shook her head in amusement. "Yes, well, back to what's at hand. Theatre. We are all here to share our love, our appreciation, and our admiration for the performing art of dramatics. In drama we are able to express ourselves through the places of others. The fear and love a character feels is the mask we wear in our everyday. On stage, we all feel a new breath of life warming us and confidence overtaking us.

"The theatre has so many wonderful things to offer. Here, we – students of Jones Magnet Institute devote our minds, bodies, and free time to mastering the arts. And today we will be here to offer you help or improvement. We will build you into the expert thespians most aspire to be."

Those around him applauded her speech. That was yet another thing Troy remembered about her. How could he forget her infamous pep talks?

"Before we can go into the good stuff, we've got to warm-up! Up you lumps of clay. Up I say!" Those behind her got to their feet. A hand full of people stood. "That's right, get in the aisles. That why we've got you spaced out in this fashion. Get up! Everybody!"

With that command, the audience rose to their feet. Troy reluctantly stepped out of his row and into the aisle. "Come on, Chad!" Gabriella urged him.

"No way. I'm wasn't in 'Twinkle Town', thank _you_ very much. This isn't for me." He folded his arms. He wasn't going to move a muscle.

"All right," Adele said. "Rag dolls are first. You all should know that. You just bend over, touch the floor or feet…ankles – what have you. Then, you slowly rise. Remember! Head comes up last. Ready. Rag doll down!"

As a collective whole, the high school scholars bent at the waist. Troy let his hands dangle in front of him, fingertips brushing the carpet. He could feel the stretch in his back and neck.

"Rise. One, two, three, four…" Her muffled voice reached his ears. Once he was upright, Troy noted the few stragglers who weren't up yet.

"Great. Next are head rolls…five. And the shakedowns. Shakedowns are – just do what I do."

Troy closed his eyes and did five head rolls. Then came the shakedowns. Counting from one to seven, each limb was shook that many times. Next round was six shakes to each arm and leg, then five, four, three, two and…

"One!" Everyone chortled or snickered at the silliness of flinging their bodies about. "Great. Now that we are all loose and limber, time for a bit of vocal exercises. This is our favorite one to do. It's called 'Cumma la'. I'll say a sentence to a beat and you all repeat it. Simple, no?"

Those behind her responded with a "Simple!" shout.

"Cumma la, cumma la, cumma la vista!"

The audience repeated.

"Oh no no no, not the vista!"

The audience repeated.

"Fee…fee fi…fee fi fo…oh…no no…la vista!"

After each bit of words, Troy and the others responded in mirrored form. This was actually fun. "Fantastic. Everyone find your seats. Now will show you some games to play when starting a new production. These three games can actually help make the new cast feel like an ensemble."

Miraculously, silently, everyone found his or her seats. No disruption or a thing.

"You guys must really be enthralled. No noise. That's a first!" She clapped. "Now, my friends will come up here, please, and form a semi-circle. Typically, these games would be performed in a circle. However, seeing as how not everyone will be able to see – and one of the main rules of stage standing and moving is to always allow the audience to see what you are doing – a half circle will have to do."

The group took their places. "I know, guys. This is getting really boring with all these instructions and such, but trust me; this will get exciting. This first game is called 'Clap around a circle'." The groups began to clap. One clap. Two clap beat. One clap. Two clap beat.

"It's quite explanatory. One person starts the clap beat. And you continue to clap as a group, trying to sound like one person. Each time you can distinctively hear someone mess up, you start on a whole new sequence. This game helps to teach you awareness, observation, and control. Now," the beat switched off with someone else clapping, "we've been doing this for two years so it seems pretty easy. That was anything but the case when we first started."

The clapping grew louder and faster, melting into one echoing sound. And it stopped.

"Next is the Sound Game. It can be played in two ways. Either one person says a word and everyone else repeats it, think 'Cumma la' or the way we prefer is the add on. One person begins with a sound – Wee! The person standing beside him adds on with another."

A girl beside Adele continued. "Wee ha!"

"And the person standing beside her begins with the last sound and a new one." The smart-looking boy that was sitting beside Adele demonstrated with: "Ha cluck."

Around the semi-circle the sounds went. Troy overheard Chad snickering at the slightly embarrassing exercise. "Drama geeks,"

Four people crossed the stage and headed down the side stairs, grabbing a student from the six groups. A dark-skinned boy pointed to Sharpay, escorting her back to the stage.

"Finally, we get to the fun stuff. The exciting stuff. From here on out, we will be choosing some of you to get on stage and help us out. The last game is my favorite. It's a murder game. Everyone closes their eyes."

As the last students climbed onto the stage and stood in some of the casts' places in the half-moon circle, they followed Adele's instructions.

"Then one person – me! – will go around and tap a few people on the head; these are the murderers. Keep it to yourselves now." She went about doing what she was to do. "Now, open your eyes. The murderers' weapon of choice is the wink. When a murderer winks at you, you must die silently using facial expressions, body language, and creativity. You can die however you want."

Troy had to admit it was quite a sight to see, watching people making fools of themselves. Sharpay was winked at. She mimed drinking something, grabbing her throat, and crumpling to the ground. He was so glad that he wasn't in Drama.

When the last person dropped, and two murderers left standing, the game ended. The people went back to their seats.

"Well, that was my little segment. I'm so excited that it's over with. Here's Carlos with other things to talk about." Adele bowed slightly and took her seat on the couch placed center stage.

Other students from the Institute began to talk about different subjects that all came together to create theatre. Troy wasn't paying too much attention to what they had to say, which was quite odd. If he every decided to go try-out for another musical, wouldn't these people and what they had to say more important than some silly noise games, and shake downs?

Troy leaned his head gingerly against Gabriella who patted his knee. It was quite boring after Adele sat down. Sure the others were funny but one guy in particular was annoying. He had introduced himself as Niccolo (the smart-looking guy). He was from Italy, a senior, and the best man to go to when it came to learning accents. He could do them all. He spoke about observation as being the key. And when he sat, Troy boiled over.

He took his seat beside Adele.

The way they teased each other when they sat or stood together in demonstration aggravated Troy. He moved away from Gabi. He knew what was going on. And it killed him to know that he was feeling it so close to his girlfriend. The enthusiasm on Addie's face made him happy to see that she had made the right decision, though seeing that excitement flash across her face whenever Italian-Euro-trash was nearby unsettled him. The centers of his palm prickled, itched, tingled as his back sat straighter.

The guy grated at him.

"_She wasn't only yours you know." _Chad's words echoed through his mind. She wasn't only his. He knew that. He really did…

He thought he did.

Soon, Troy distantly heard someone say the last theory to be discussed was improvisation. It was an incorporation of everything they learned. This time, they would do six separate improv scenes…with some from each school…one from each high school musical. The first two were quite funny – genius even. But the nerves bounced in his stomach as Adele was called upon stage. He was afraid. The workshop group had decided that the best way to call people up was through the songs they had sung. Now, how they knew that was a mystery. They must really have stayed in close contact with their old schoolmates.

Adele reached the edge of the stage; she could fall right into the pit if she wasn't careful. She had a huge grin on her face. Her gaze was directly on the row in front of him, off to the right. Ryan and Sharpay. Troy racked his brains searching for a song that they had sung. It was probably for Ryan only seeing as how Sharpay was understudy to Gabriella.

"Oh, Troy. Please tell me she won't choose us." Gabriella whispered. Her voice was tense as were her hands balled.

"I highly doubt that she will." Troy hoped that it was the truth of the matter. Adele wouldn't choose to stand in such close proximity to him.

The cast began to start a beat using hands and feet. The world stopped. It was their song. Their audition song. His eyes sought to find Adele. How dare she put Gabriella through this. She must have known about her incredible stage fright. Adele just had to torture Gabi and she had nothing to do with this!

But the worried look on his ex's face made the resentment dissipate.

That Niccolo started at the second verse. **"Can you feel it building? Like a wave the ocean just can't control."** He even managed to pull off the four-point box turn that was Troy's signature move that he used at callbacks and in the musical. It was ultimately allowed in the winter musicale.

"**Connected by a feeling in our very souls."** She barely recovered in time to pick up the song, though she managed to pull it off with grace. A small smile trickled onto his face. He missed that singing voice of hers.

"**Very souls,"** That Italian echoed.

The way she looked at him was insanity. That guy was nothing but trouble. Dark hair, darker eyes, and olive tone skin…his mother had fluttered over someone like that once. At a movie house – some independent movie showing had some louse of a man like Niccolo in it. What was it about European men that American women wanted? Adele could do better than him.

Yet she still glanced upon him with adoration.

"**Rising 'til it lifts us up so everyone can see."** Their voices blended beautifully.

Niccolo's voice was horrible. **"We're breaking free!"**

"**We're soaring, flying! There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach!" **The cast sang as a collective whole.

"I can't do it." Gabriella whispered.

"You said that you couldn't before a long time ago. You proved yourself wrong. Remember to just look at me. Look at me." He grabbed her hand, leading her up to the stage. The students onstage had ceased singing and continued with the main beat of the song.

He could feel the tremors going through Gabi's body. Whatever was going on, he would definitely sort it out. He would handle Adele if this _was_ some trick on her part. "Breathe, sweetie." He murmured once on stage.

Adele mechanically pushed herself towards Troy and Gabi. The grin she forced was stiff and she wasn't normal. Troy was a foot away from Adele – he hadn't been this close to her in over sixteen months – but they could have had a world between them. Oddly enough, she was a stranger. Taller, longer hair, more confidence, same great smile…different things he noticed that didn't make him want to hold her in his arms or kiss her lips. Her arms that were tucked behind her back crossed over her chest.

The light sparkled on the ring.

Woah.

Everything they went through, experienced together slammed into him. Troy squeezed Gabi's hand. His girlfriend's hand who he was holding to protect her from the anxiety that was taking her over.

Addie approached the couple. Her voice lowered. "I'm sorry. I thought we had all agreed to let the Drama Duo come up here. Ryan and Sharpie – Sharpay. Old habits die hard." Her eyes were glued to the floor as she tittered from nerves.

"It's okay. Can we sit back down then? Gabi's nervous." Troy stated plainly. He hadn't seen Adele this nervous since the announcement for team positions in soccer and girls basketball or their first date or their first…

"I can't do that. This is all about improving your self. It wouldn't be fair to let you sit back down just because she's nervous. I'm really sorry." Her brown eyes connected to his blues. The look in her eyes appeared to be sincere but the sound of her voice grated his nerves.

"Fine," He spat out.

"Calm down." She gritted her teeth as she walked pass Troy to Gabriella. She maneuvered his hand out of his girlfriend's and replaced it with her own. "Calm down," This time her voice was filled with compassion and trust. "I know this is scary. I hate improv too. We can get through this. Remember, you're not looking out at them; we're in character. We are oblivious to all those eyes. It's just you and me and Troy. No one else."

Gabriella nodded her head, taking a deep breath. She let go of Adele's hand.

"Alright you sneaks," Adele turned her back to the audience to speak to her fellow cast members. She went against rules so she could give them her patented evil death glare. Lips pursed and eyes narrowed. A few of them cowered in fear.

"What's the scene set up?" It was as if she challenged them to go further. Niccolo crossed the stage to sit back down. Before doing so, he placed a comforting hand on her left shoulder.

Oh, Troy wanted to break that annoying fools hand.

"Remember, it doesn't have to be funny." She muttered to the two of them as she turned back around.

"You two girls are hanging out at one of your houses, chatting about whatever. The boy comes in whenever."

Adele nodded and Gabriella kept her eyes on Troy. He stepped back and let the two girls have fun. He jumped in at the appropriate time. They were talking about a party they should sneak off to. Adele wanted to go; Gabi not so up on that idea. Troy came in as Gabi's brother, taunting the two girls for being wimps.

Neither of the girls were wimps in the least bit. One was overcoming her stage fright while the other was living the dream that nobody believed in…except her and him.

Soon, it was over and they were back in their seats. They received an ovation. The workshop was wending down and Troy still couldn't pinpoint why he wanted to hurt that Niccolo freak. But he did know he would enjoy doing it.


	8. Chapter 7

Title: A Chaotic Mess of Pastels

Author: Me!

Rating: I'm not too sure about the new rating system but I would say this is about…PG-13.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Troy Bolton finally has life all figured out as his junior year wanes. However, his perfect world is in jeopardy as he discovers his past.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical or the songs or Zac…but if I did…heheheh. Wow! I don't own much. Wait! I do own Adele Carson!

**Dancerlittle **I really wish I knew who he'd choose!

**StarInHeaven1014 **You're the first person to describe any story of mine as a movie in the mind. I quite like it…ooooh! I hope this chapter is another favorite of yous!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

All the improvs were over and done. Gabriella's face was a-lit with the pride of knowing she was able to once again overcome her fears. Now, the last segment…or at least he hoped. Troy's butt was falling asleep in the cushion.

Hands shot into the air, waving frantically. "You there." Pepper said.

A young man in a black shirt and khakis stood up. "How do you all deal with the stereotypes that comes with being associated with theatre?"

"Ah, well, I'm assuming you mainly mean gays?" Trevor simply stated. "Yes, we do have gays here – lesbian and gay men. So what? None of us here on stage are gay…believe it or not. I know most think it would be me, the token gay?"

It was true. Troy thought so. He laughed nervously at his wrong assumptions.

"The only way we can deal is to not acknowledge that. You don't have to be some flamboyant person to do theatre. You don't have to be a die-hard Drama freak to love theatre. You don't have to eat, sleep, breath this…you don't have to know every word to every musical ever written. You don't have to like Shakespeare. I don't."

Many nodded in agreement. The girl who played boy-crazy, Anna, in the opening scene added on. "You can't let those things get to you. You have to be comfortable with yourself and just be like 'Yeah, I like Drama. Jealous?' That's all you really can do."

"But it would be best if you weren't an athlete. We hate jocks." Niccolo joked. Goodness, Troy really hated that kid. A few in the audience whooped and applauded.

Adele stood up with mock indignation. "You've got to be kidding me! There's nothing wrong with jocks or athletes in general!"

"They tease us," Pepper said, a Cheshire smile on her face.

"I don't tease you!"

"You've been converted!" May-Ellen said.

"I hate you guys. You just don't know how to cut me some slack." She stomped over to the edge and sat down Indian-style.

"We love poking fun at her," Carlos did as an aside.

Adele huffed.

Another hand raised. It was chosen. "You were an athlete?"

"Still am. I was on Junior Varsity soccer and basketball at my school, though I loved soccer a little bit more."

Chad loudly booed at that.

"Oh shush," she giggled. "I did basketball to keep my endurance and cardio up in off-season. Nothing wrong with playing sports. A few people from my school didn't understand my decision but I hope they understand now…"

Adele chose someone else. They stood up – dressed in the most high fashion outfit that Troy had ever seen anyone wear…and that included Sharpay. "How can you get jobs acting out here?"

"Have a book. A portfolio of great snapshots. First impressions are key but having a great book starts you out. Get in as many non-school productions as you can get. Seeing a variety of things on a résumé is great. Always study and learn your craft. Master your success and don't be afraid of it. That's the one thing that can hold you back: being scared of the potential success you have." Adele pointed out.

Anna said. "We all have start-up books with different photos in it. It helps to show versatility. But mainly, get into TONS of plays. Understudy, background, supporting…any role is a good role."

Chad shot his hand in the air.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

He leaned forward to look at Gabriella directly. "I've just got a question to ask an old friend." Chad focused his attention back at the stage. His hand waved frantically as he lifted himself a fraction out of his seat.

Another young man with short blonde hair and a Volcom shirt picked Chad's hand out of the crowd. Troy groaned in anticipation.

As Chad rose from his seat, Adele rose from the floor. "No! This is going to be a waste of a question, Riley."

Riley shrugged his shoulders. "How do you know that?"

Adele grumbled. "What do you want to know?"

"It's just one simple question," smirked Chad. "What team?"

Adele mumbled.

"What team?"

"Wildcats."

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats!"

"Getcha head in the game!" She had a huge grin on her face, defeated.

The audience guffawed at their antics. "That kid's pretty cool. He skateboards and sings opera."

"Really?" Gabi and Troy said in stereo.

"I watched the Good Morning, America segment with you three a few weeks ago. And a statement that I heard has gotten me interested. The woman interviewing you said that this musical was a bit controversial. How so?" A girl in a ponytail asked.

Pepper cleared her throat. "When I wrote this play it was just something I was funning around with. During yet another boring history class was when the idea hit me. I wanted to write a play set in history. I wanted to do this for our two friends who are seniors this year. They'll be leaving us."

Niccolo and a red-haired girl shared a bittersweet smile.

"I wrote it and with Trevor's help, it was completed. For all our theatre classes that we shared, we'd use scenes and such from it as class assignments. One day we were all approached to do it in its entirety for the school. I'm surprised that we've gotten so lucky, met the right people to get this far. This play is about interracial dating…during the 1920's. Since we're using an all underage cast – excluding Niccolo that is, some of the things that make the musical realistic, isn't that great for our age.

"There's smoking involved. Most of the cast never even takes a drag. Niccolo can but doesn't. There's alcohol usage…opium…uppers and downers are used by a character that's an addict. The two leads, Adele and Niccolo, share a love scene…and the 'n' word is used often. There's a lot that make this play touchy but I think it's worth it."

Troy was stunned. An intense burning fired inside his chest. Niccolo and Adele are an item in the play…if he found out she was dating him…

Why did he even care? He berated himself. She was no longer in his life. She wasn't even his friend anymore, why should he care who she mixes up with? There's an easy answer for that.

Mrs. Osbourne walked back onto the stage.

"All right everyone," May-Ellen said. "Let's all do one huge collective sigh." The crowd followed the order. "The relief of the end has come upon us."

The teacher spoke. "I hope everyone enjoyed today's presentation. This special ensemble will finally have a few months off before we take this show on the road where we can all prove to Broadway that that is where these kids belong."

A standing ovation ended the afternoon's events. "Wait! Huddle in," Carlos said mid-bow. The teens circled around him perplexed. A handful of seconds ticked by before they turned back around. "If it won't screw up your plans too much, we would all like to invite you all back here at 10 o'clock – morning standard – to see a viewing of 'Waiting to Fall'."

Carter's Theatre erupted with hollers and resounding applause. All around Troy the sounds of overeager Drama students grew louder and louder. Soon escorts and sponsors quieted their classes down. One look from Darbus hushed East High.

"Okay. I'll take that as a 'yes'."

The students began to rise from their seats. Each aisle was instantly filled with field trip-goers ready to move to the next adventure. A tech worker opened the door. "All buses have yet to arrive. There was accident and all six are stuck in traffic. Just take a seat and we'll let you all know when they get here."

Troy groaned. "I want out of here."

"I know. I'm getting pretty hungry." Kelsi said.

Gabriella turned around. "How did you get up here so fast?"

"I'm fast and nimble…and tiny." The two girls laughed. "I guess we ought to find somewhere to sit." The composer found seats nearby where other East High Wildcats were seated.

"That was so much fun! I can't believe I was able to go on stage. It was pretty cool, huh?" Sharpay questioned once they all sat down. Troy was standing while Gabriella sat next to Kelsi and some other Tinkle Town cast member.

"It wasn't too bad. I don't know if improv is for me. If I ever do this again, I'd like to stick with scripted words." Troy folded his arms over his chest.

Ryan nodded, sitting down in a seat a row ahead of the group of friends. "Yeah, it can be hard but it's needed. If you forget lines, you gotta know how to make them up as you go along – making sense all the while."

"You are certainly right, Ry!"

The group turned around as Ryan sank in his seat, turning around. "Adele!"

"Ryan Evans." Adele embraced him. "I've missed you so much. All you guys…even you, Sharpay."

"Addie, I can't believe you're living the dream," said Ryan, releasing her from her grip though keeping an arm around her shoulders.

"Me neither. And Chad, I hate you, you big fat loser."

"Love ya too. Get over here."

Adele squeezed through the space between the rows. "Excuse me," She muttered to Troy. He moved out of the way, not even thinking of saying a thing. Chad wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. "I need those ribs not broken." Her voice strained.

"Whatever. You told me you use your diaphragm to sing. I've missed you." Chad said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hey, Kelsi. And Troy…" Chad had let her go and Addie leaned against a chair. "I don't know you but hey!"

"Gabriella Montez," The two girls shook hands.

"Adele Carson. Nice to meet you. You were awesome up there."

"Thanks," Gabi's cheeks colored a bit.

A tapping noise clicked and clacked. "Hmm,"

"What Sharpay?" Adele's eyebrow hitched.

"Nothing; nothing at all…"

Adele and Sharpay's past was rocky and hostile at best. There were moments where they were hospitable but most times…

…all war was loose. The only thing that could keep them from full out brawling was Ryan. Near the end of freshmen year, Ryan and Adele became good friends. Troy had completely forgotten about that. Perhaps because at the time he could hardly believe all the new things that changed the old ways in his life.

"There's something going on in that over-teased, over-hairsprayed bouffant of yours. Spill,"

Sharpay stood to her full height. "There's nothing going on…as we all can see. Or can we?" Her eyes darted down to Adele's hand that was grip a seatback.

"What the-?"

Troy knew what she was talking about. The immediate circle of East High students silenced themselves. All eyes were on that hand. The ring. Why did they have to have such a publicized relationship two years ago? Adele dropped her hand from sight, slipping it into her back pocket.

"No one knows what you're talking about. And if they did, they have the decency to keep their mouths shut." She stepped closer to Sharpay, eyes narrowing. "If you don't know what's best for you…though you never did-"

The female Evans twin donned her infamous 'Ice Queen' stare.

"All right you two." Ryan warned them. "So, Adele…how's the school? Learn anything new?"

The two young women continued the intense staring contest. Adele broke the leer between them. "Accents. We underclassmen sometimes have mentors – typically seniors and juniors – who help you through the years. They can teach you things. My mentor and good friend, Niccolo, taught me some great ones. I can speak almost every dialect from the U.K. (England, Ireland, Scotland, Wales), France, Spanish countries, Russia, United States…"

Her brown eyes followed a point beyond the group. Troy glanced over his shoulder. That little…_Niccolo_.

"And Italy of course."

"Wow," said Ryan, sincerely interested.

"We even go to pain a saying on our lockers. My locker row says 'In over my head'. And that's exactly how I've felt since I started going to the Institute." She laughed. That was the thing about Adele; once a fight was over, she was fine.

"Cool," Chad said. "Remember when I spray painted my locker in eight grade?"

Troy chuckled. "Oh yeah. 'The Chadster'…you were such a loser."

"Don't laugh. It was your idea to put that up there."

"Oh no, no, no. That was all Adele."

Her jaw dropped. "No way. I just suggested it. You two boys went off with the idea!"

For the first time in a while, the three of them were the Three Musketeers again. Chad and Troy said in unison. "Not possible!"

"It was. So move on," said Adele, giggling.

"I can't wait to see you perform tomorrow." Kelsi said sweetly.

"I can. Tonight was supposed to closing night. But now we've got a special revival. So soon too…that's got to be a good sign. I really hope you all like it. I think I'm starting to get nervous."

Gabriella perked, jumping into the conversation. "Why? You've played it out in front of others – strangers."

"Yeah, well. That's the thing. They're just strangers. I'm not out to prove a thing to them. I'm just doing my job. But you guys – you are my friends. Some I mean." She spat the last comment out. Sharpay sniffed haughtily in response. "I stepped out of the comfort zone, trying to push boundaries. I don't want to fail in front of the people I want to prove myself too. I hope I don't mess up." She confided.

"You won't. You're too good."

"You better say that, Chad." Chad slipped an arm around Adele's waist as she draped her arm around his.

Watching the two friends show support for one while the other took the support and comfort, compelled Troy to do the same. Though that thought was fleeting and shoved to the back burner. The tech worker had come back, announcing the arrival of the buses.

"Here's my room number." Chad jotted down on Troy's arm.

"Same hotel?"

"Yup. I'm sticking around with her. Going to see her school will be fun."

"Don't break anything. I hope you all have some fun in this city. There's so much to do." Adele went around and hugged Kelsi, Ryan, Gabriella, and Sharpay. It was a weak, light tap to the back and quick retreat. But a hug nonetheless. She stood in front of Troy awkward and unsure.

"Bye," he said as he turned to go up the aisle and out the exit door.

The subdued change in her overall person was a deterrent for him to wait for Gabriella. He recognized that look. He pitied that look. He hated that look for all that it meant.

He wanted to erase that feeling from her mind.

Troy was the first person on the bus. He flopped into his seat, smoothing his fringe of hair from his face. He was in some deep waters now. Always in the back of his mind, Troy Bolton felt that he should have stayed home during this week. Right now he would be spending the last day of school before Spring Break in free period.

That was the only good thing about seeing Adele again: he wasn't stuck in school.

He sensed Gabi before she even made herself known to him. "Are you okay?"

Peering into her concerned dark eyes made everything go away. Troy grasped her hand and pulled her into his lap. She laughed. Wrapping his arms around her, Troy pressed his cheek to her back. "I'm okay now."

"Everyone in their seats. We're going to lunch." Mrs. Darbus declared.

Gabriella sat in the seat beside her loving boyfriend. "You sure?"

"Positive," He kissed her innocently on the lips. 'Not so positive' was the true answer. For the first time in this new relationship, Troy began to wonder if he should share with Gabi the details of Adele and the love he had for her.


	9. Chapter 8

Title: A Chaotic Mess of Pastels

Author: Me!

Rating: I'm not too sure about the new rating system but I would say this is about…PG-13.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Troy Bolton finally has life all figured out as his junior year wanes. However, his perfect world is in jeopardy as he discovers his past.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical or the songs or Zac…but if I did…heheheh. Wow! I don't own much. Wait! I do own Adele Carson! And the title of this play! But I don't own the songs used here: Hoobastank "First of Me"; Mae "The Ocean"; Phantom of the Opera "Think of Me". **I REALLY WANT TO WRITE THIS MUSICAL NOW! **

**ZacEfronLuver **I wrote more!

**StarInHeaven1017 **You don't know how excited I was when I read your review! I'm glad that you don't care about whom Troy ends up with. I think have decided how gets him.

**monkey402 **Yup. 'Had'… :wink wink:

**Soph **I'm really glad that this is something that has stuck with you. That's why I wrote it; all the other HSM fanfics are so cliché. I do need an editor. **IF YOU OR ANYONE ELSE WANTS TO BE ONE, E-MAIL ME OR SAY SO IN A REVIEW!**

**peachie1st **I have written more!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"But I am not for sale; I am not for sale.

I hear a voice inside.

It's crawling to a scream.

I'm not the next of them –

I am the first of me.

Because I can't live the lie; I am just want you see.

I'm not the next of them –

I am the first of me."

The song's infectious melody and lyrics continued to play on repeat in Troy's head. He was surprised that he could remember that much of a brand new song but it was hard not to love the show tune that had played recently. "Waiting to Fall" wasn't anything he had expected. The story was clever, brilliant, and easy to follow which allowed the Wildcat's captain to fall into the intense emotion and betrayal and love that circulated throughout the musical. And the music…no wonder this play appeals to adults and their teenage sons and daughters. Most of the music was rock. That was yet another thing Troy hadn't anticipated. For a production set in the 1920's, the music was far from jazz or classical. Though, some numbers were the typical symphony pieces one would come to recognize a major musical by.

The scene that was developing before him was of Jonathan proclaiming his need for Lana. She had shown up at his apartment, unannounced, and now was the time. All around him the gentle rhythms flowed.

"Fall around me now,

Like stars that shine and brighten the way.

I need you here tonight just like this night, it needs the rain."

The mood was perfect for romance. Rain echoed through the theatre while the lights were low. A bed was placed stage right. Adele remained coy but the obvious want was building in her eyes. And the way Lana watched Jonathan declare his love for her was breathtaking. Yes, Troy knew things could be breathtaking and he savored those moments.

As the full sound of chimes, guitar, and bass evaporated to the pattering of rain, the moment was set. They locked in an embrace that made the audience sigh with the relief of their coming together. Troy sat on eggshells. He knew what was coming up next.

He didn't think about it.

He barely watched it.

He remembered those hands, those coal-black strands of hair, those tremors…

He was mesmerized by her exposed skin.

Nothing was really shown. The top of her dress was bunched around shoulderswhile her back stayed to the audience. And Niccolo had his shirt unbuttoned a bit as well…not like that mattered much to Troy. What did matter was the chemistry that was between the leads. The two eloquently fell to the bed and Troy didn't feel right watching the two lovers.

It was short lived, the love scene. He hardly understood the grievances against that. The lights had blanked out over the two before anything good could happen while a spotlight was on stage left, highlighting Barney, Jonathan's associate and best friend, and Keith, Lana's friend from the South. They were on the balcony of what was a whole scene unto itself. They were plotting the breaking up – and punishment – of their friends…

"Well, damn." Was all Troy could get pass his lips as the curtain closed for the last time. The house lights stayed dim. Scooting to the edge of his seat, Troy peered down the row. Gabriella, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Ryan were all in various states of awe. Gabriella's eyes had watered significantly while Kelsi's mouth hung ajar. Sharpay seemed blank of any reaction. Ryan's hands were clasped together as his eyes danced with respect for the art of this particular production.

The house lights went up and the audience began their applause. Troy battled inside with himself as to whether he should sit or stand. Stand or sit? When he saw other strangers around him with the same idea as he, Troy stood up. A standing ovation soon followed.

Each cast member was called out for final calls. When _her _name was announced and she slowly walked on stage, something bubbled up inside the sandy brown-headed young man. He collided his hands into each other, making sure that his applause could be heard.

Adele's eyes quickly found his. The world seemingly stood still. He smiled in approval. Yes, she was spectacular. Yes, she was amazing at what she did. Yes, she would light up Broadway. He hoped she could see that.

He was proud of his old best friend.

One by one, the students filed off the stage, disappearing backstage. Thundering claps and shouts continued to bounce off the walls.

"That was beautiful." Gabriella whispered to Troy, looking up at him.

_Yes, you are_, he thought. "It really was."

East High pupils filed out of the theatre and onto the bus. Troy, again, sat on the aisle seat with Ryan across from him. "And here I thought that 'Wicked' was number one in my book. I think we've got a contender."

"Seeing 'Wicked' last night was pretty cool but I would have to say that I like this one best. We still have 'The Producers' tonight…" Troy leaned back in his seat.

"And Sunday afternoon 'Two Tables and a Line'." Sharpay added, leaned forward from her window seat.

"Then on Monday, 'RENT'. I can't wait for that." Kelsi piped up from behind Troy. "Troy, I know Tuesday you will be happy. 'Avenue Q' is hilarious. I'll have to let you borrow the soundtrack later on."

"Okay." The bus pulled up to some eatery. They found a table that could fit the five comfortably and began chatting about the musical.

"If only I could sit down with the composer and writer. Those words with such metaphors and the music! Genius. I wish I had the gumption to do what they are doing." Kelsi pulled her hair up in a ponytail.

Gabriella leaned closer to Troy whose arm was balanced on top of her chair. "You're getting there. You wrote our musical, which was a hit. Just keep up the musings and practice your talent."

"Such positivity. It's truly sickening." Sharpay said before breaking into a smile. "But that love scene. It was barely a PG-13 rating in my opinion."

Ryan was perusing the laminated menu. "I know. I guess it had to do more with their ages. People don't want to think that people our age have sex. Simulating it is just a sin!"

"I guess you're right."

"I am. There wasn't much controversy in that. Those who are around our age probably think this is the best thing to happen to musicals. It could help open the gateway to theatre to others our age."

A small army of wait staff came out to get the orders of everyone off the bus. They all ordered sodas at Troy's table. "I guess I can cave in and have a soda. We are in New York," rationalized Sharpay as she ordered a Sprite.

"I have to agree with you, Ryan." Troy said. "I completely loved that music. I wish they had a soundtrack of those songs. Really cool."

Comfortable was the silence that fell around them as they sipped the drinks that came back quickly enough. The food had been ordered and the group patiently waited.

Kelsi ended the hush around their specific table. "You know what? I knew Adele could sing but those years here did her wonders. I could never fathom her being any better but today…" She let out a low whistle.

Sharpay shrugged. "She was alright."

"Sharpay. Let it go," warned Ryan.

"Fine. She was good." She sniffed in her typical 'Ice Queen' fashion.

Troy nodded in assent.

"I'm curious. What was she like in freshman year? Taylor mentioned her once or twice before." Asked Gabriella.

Speechless. That was the best way to describe the other four seated at the table. Thankfully, their orders arrived.

"A Ceasar salad for you." The waitress placed the bowl in front of Sharpay. "The grilled chicken for the man in the awesome hat." Ryan had to help take the plate from her seeing as how it was balanced on her forearm. In her hand was Gabriella's French Onion soup. "And you two. The pie will be out shortly." She smiled, walking back to the kitchen.

"So, what was she like?" Gabriella asked again. Troy slid his arm from behind her. He could feel the expectation to speak first pressing on him from all sides.

"We were good friends for a long while…since second grade. She was on the soccer and basketball teams as you heard. She had this secret love for theatrics. I knew about it. So did Chad. We were the Golden Trio as some called us. Adele's funny, smart, sweet, kind, strong, and goes at things full-steamed. Can motivate a rooster to lay an egg. I think you two would have gotten along great." Troy kept it nice and sweet. He didn't want to dishonor her and what they had together but also didn't want to glorify her into sainthood.

"Sounds like we could have," Gabi ate a chunk of the cheesy bread crouton that was floating in the cup. Troy and Kelsi's large cheese pizza came out piping hot. He watched the expressions on Ryan, Kelsi, and Sharpay's faces. They were apprehensive and tense. But now they seemed to ease.

Troy's message alert beep sounded while he was mid-bite his third slice. He cleaned his hands and flipped open his phone. It was a text from Chad.

_See if you can make it to my room tonight around ten. I'm so bored._

Troy seriously thought about it. There was one thing to think about though. How was he ever to get passed Darbus and her dreaded curfew?

Ryan flopped down on his mattress as Troy sat down in a chair. "That was such a stellar show."

Troy laughed in agreement. "The Producers" was quite funny and clever as well. Troy was surprising himself with all the plays he was interested in. He honestly was in love with "Avenue Q" and he hadn't seen it yet. The soundtrack was hilarious. It reminded him of Crank Yankers. Especially after Kelsi explained the premise of the show that included the employment of puppets as the full cast.

"What time is it?"

Ryan checked his watch. "Five past ten. You better wait until after Mrs. Darbus does bed check to go visit Chad."

"Very right you are." Troy grabbed his phone from his pants pocket, dialing Chad's number from heart.

It rang once before he got an answer. He could hear someone else in the background; Troy assumed it was Chad's mother. "Where are you, man?"

"We just got back from a play. So, since ten is typically lights out and bed check…I'll call right before I leave."

"Lights out?"

"Not really. Just lights out until she's in bed. She doesn't come back out until five in the morning to do another check."

"Five in the morning! I'm really glad I didn't sign up for that. My mom dragged me to go see 'The Phantom of the Opera'. I can't believe she forced me to go along. Thanks, bro."

"Sorry," laughed Troy. "Call you back in about twenty."

"Hope you can make it." He hung up the phone.

"Bustin' out time in twenty." Informed Troy.

"Okay, I'm heading in the shower now."

The two boys had figured it best to take their showers at night since the day's events began promptly at nine. Ryan and Troy both loved their sleep.

Watching T.V. passed the time quickly enough. A knock on the door startled him. Darbus. He checked the peephole and sure enough he was looking into her spectacled eye. Unlocking the door open, Troy welcomed the teacher with his best smile.

"Where's Ryan?"

She apparently said this loudly enough so that Ryan, who was out of the shower and probably brushing his teeth, shouted out a "Here, ma'am."

"Good. See you in the morning." She went across the hall. Troy Bolton kept the door open a crack as to listen to Darbus' knocks. Three long awaited minutes and a peek later, Troy watched Darbus go into her own room.

"'Night, Ryan." With his keycard and phone in hand, Troy crept towards the elevator. As soon as he was inside the elevator, rising two floors, he called Chad.

"Just knock,"

Troy padded down the hallway and stopped at 1142. He rapped lightly and there stood Mrs. Danforth. "Hello, Troy. They're on the balcony. I'm going across the hall with some girlfriends from work. Don't stay up too late now."

"We won't." He let her go by before stepping in. Troy shut the door. An operatic voice lilted above the sounds of Time Square.

"Think of the way things might have been.

Think of me.

Think of me waiting, silent and resigned.

Imagine me, trying too hard, to put you from my mind.

Think of me.

Please, say you'll think of me,

Whatever else you choose to do.

There will never be a day when I won't think of you."

Frozen. That was the best way to describe the way he was at that moment. He couldn't know that voice but then again he did. It was so familiar.

"Please stop," Chad pleaded.

"That is my favorite. I can't help myself. I could always sing: 'The Phantom of the Opera is here…inside my heart.'"

Troy knew before he saw. Out on the balcony Chad was sitting while Adele stood, leaning against the cemented security railing…wall – thing. Did anyone know what those things were called? Troy shook the idea from his mind as he took a deep breath and stepped onto the balcony.

Troy reluctantly cleared his throat. "What's up?"

Again with the silence. What was with everyone clamming up whenever Adele was around or even brought up in conversation? It was getting quite tiresome to feel tension and eggshells around him.

Adele shrugged. "Nothing too much." Her hair was clipped back. She was wearing black flat-front trousers with a deep satiny red camisole. He noted that her heels were kicked off near Chad's chair.

"You went to go see the dreaded musical?"

"Yeah. Had to invite someone with me to keep me awake." Teased Chad.

Adele scoffed. "Oh quit it. You loved it."

"Not really."

She made some disgruntled noise and looked over her shoulder. Troy frowned towards his best friend who smiled back. "You two get over yourselves."

"Excuse me," Adele and Troy said in stereo.

"So you broke up and are a nation apart. Who cares? You both were best friends first or did you forget the promise we made when we all started to date people?"

Troy knew what Chad was alluding to but Adele seemed interested in the streets below.

"Fine. We said that no matter what kind of girlfriends or boyfriends we would have, we would never forget the bond we had first. You two must have totally thought that since you each became the other boy or girlfriend, the pact didn't mean a thing. Wrong. We all in this together. Friends to the end."

"Yeah. To the end of friends." Said Adele bitterly.

Troy shook his head. "I never wanted to end this." Now, what 'this' meant was a double-edged word. Friendship and relationship.

"Neither did I. But you made it clear that you weren't going to try and -"

"Stop it, guys! I'm sorry I even brought it up." Chad stood on his feet.

Troy felt terrible for putting his friend in such a position, however, it was Chad's own fault for failing to tell him that Adele would be here. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault."

Adele went to Chad and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm cranky when I wear heels too long. I'll try."

"Good. Troy?"

"Of course."

Troy stole Chad's seat, which caused Adele to laugh at the two boys. "Still acting up in homeroom?"

"Oh yeah. I don't think Darbus misses you much." Said Chad.

"I don't think she does, either." Agreed Adele.

Troy grinned. "We give her enough of a hard time though."

"Yeah,"

Troy suddenly had an idea. "So, shouldn't you be on campus? Do you have a campus?"

"Nope and yup. It's the weekend and if you sign up to visit relatives nearby, you're let off. I'm supposed to be up with my Aunt Greta but since I heard out about Chad coming up, I decided to mooch off of him." Her smile could still be seen illuminating the surroundings.

"You know what? I always wondered this but our parents really trusted us when you slept over." Troy said, genuinely amazed.

"They really did. But now that Taylor is Chad's new girlfriend, I'm no threat to him. I still – to this day – can't believe that Taylor is with a, and I quote, 'lunk-head basketball man'. A lot has changed."

Chad nodded his head. "It has. I'm going in to get a soda." Chad went inside and quietly closed the screen and glass door.

Troy spaced out a bit, getting lost in the sights and sounds around him. The ex-couple remained silent, awaiting the return of Chad. Yet, as the minutes rolled by, it was obvious something was awry. Troy went to the door and tried to open it; it wouldn't budge. He knocked on the glass but there stood Chad with a devious smile on his face.

"We're locked out."

Chad nodded his head. He raised his voice. "Until you two are civil and friends again, you stay out there."

"I knew I hated him for a reason." Muttered Adele as Troy plopped into the solitary chair. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Let's be civil, please?"

What the heck was civil when it came to two people so passionately in love that, at the age of fourteen, they were ready to marry?

"Or let's just do some stage business. You know, just move our lips to make it look like we're having a conversation while whomever has the stage can talk without being overshadowed."

"We could but I really do want to try and be civil."

"Oh,"

Troy's knee bounced frantically. His nerves were getting to him. "You can sing opera. Cool."

"It's only sort of like opera. My dream is to play Aida. Ever since my parents took me to see 'Aida'…I knew this is what I wanted to do. You remember?"

"I do. You were so enthusiastic about the whole thing. That was the first night you started to sing. A natural."

"Thank you. You're quite the talented singer yourself. I never thought that 'Twinkle Town' would have been as good as it was. I mean, come on. The title doesn't scream smash hit. I think it had something to do with the leads. The chemistry between you and Gabriella was awesome. And your voice…I'm rambling." Her eyes sparked in the light that filtered out from the hotel room.

"No you're not."

"I adore 'Breaking Free'."

"It's my favorite as well."

With her hands folded in front of her, Adele finally looked at Troy. "How's the basketball thing going?"

Troy breathed out the anxiety that was building up inside him. He knew sports. He understood sports, namely basketball. "I don't know if you heard but last year I made starting varsity."

"No flippin' way! A sophomore?"

"That's why I'm team captain now. We went to the state championship and we won that as well."

"Well good job."

Adele suddenly seemed conflicted and at odds with something or herself.

"What's wrong?" questioned Troy.

"I don't know if I can give you a hug or not."

She was always so up-front about these things. Never afraid of getting hurt whenever she was around him. Did he want her to hug him? "What for?" He tittered.

"Congrats on all your success."

"And yours too," Troy stood up. It took everything he had to not sit back down. Closing the space between them with a couple of steps, Troy embraced her loosely, ensuring that nothing that didn't need to touch didn't.

When they released the hug, their demeanors changed. Perhaps it was like reconciliation – a second chance.

"You know what?" Adele abruptly said in the middle of the conversation the two were having about high school. "We can just forget that ninth grade ever happened if it helps you?"

"Still know how to just get right to it and make things awkward."

"Sorry, Troy. But I don't want to make this any harder for Gabriella and you."

That queasy feeling that Troy got before a big game hit him with full force. He was utterly uncomfortable with speak of his relationship with Gabriella when it came to discussing it with an ex.

"I don't want to talk about her and all the juicy details. I just don't. I do know you care about her and I don't want to make you feel like you have to rehash old memories, fights, scars, and love when you're building a better future."

Why did she care about any of that? She couldn't still love him after the way she fizzled off.

"Just don't talk about any of it and we'll be cool."

Nodding her head, Adele twisted the ring off of her finger and presented it to Troy.

"I don't want it. It's yours. Keep it. It was a gift." What was he saying? He would never give that to Gabi but he could pawn it and get money back.

No, that was too harsh and cruel to do to Adele. She was still his friend.

Quietly, she slipped the circle of metal back on. "Good. This thing is my lucky charm."

"I'm glad this is settled," Chad appeared. "Took you guys long enough."

"You know what?" said Adele, picking up one of her shoes. "I should throw this at you, boy."

"You wouldn't."

The three caught up on things that needed to be caught up upon. Life, love, laughs, and which CD's they were listening to constantly. Mrs. Danforth came to the door. "Troy, don't you need to be heading back? It's almost two in the morning."

"You can't be serious?" With one check to his phone, the panic began to rise in his chest. He would barely be getting any sleep tonight. "I don't want to go but I have to. See you later, Chad. Adele, I'll definitely call you some time."

As he headed back down two floors, Troy realized that he couldn't wait until he could speak with Adele again.


	10. Chapter 9

Title: A Chaotic Mess of Pastels

Author: Me!

Rating: I'm not too sure about the new rating system but I would say this is about…PG-13.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Troy Bolton finally has life all figured out as his junior year wanes. However, his perfect world is in jeopardy as he discovers his past.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical or the songs or Zac…but if I did…heheheh. Wow! I don't own much. Wait! I do own Adele Carson!

**ZacEfronLuver **I wrote more! Once again…

**StarInHeaven1014 **I'm glad that you really dig this story. I love the last chapter too!

**tbalingy **I like Gabi and Troy…I like Troy and Sharpay but I just wanted to see how a Troy and OC fic would go. I hope I can live up to something wonderful!

**XrevengeX **I like your name…and stuff. Hehe

**peachie1st** That's for me to know and for you to find out.

_**STILL NOT EDITED. SOMEONE HELP ME WITH EDITING!**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

Sunday flew passed Troy in a flurry of even more sightseeing, eating in, and seeing yet another production. At least this time around, it was an actual play. "Two Tables and a Line" was a very good, low-on-the-radar sort of play and Troy found it quite engaging.

Spending time with Gabriella in another city, discovering new places, was causing something new to grow within his chest. It fluttered and twittered with the excitement of bird beginning to fly. This feeling Troy was feeling was new in this stage of his life but he knew it well. He had experienced it once before and that's how he figured it was right.

The knowledge that all was settled between Adele and him gave Troy the sort of freedom to be comfortable. How and why they broke up was forgotten; the memories they created and shared were laid to rest. The two of them were friends again, rebuilding the relationship they had once before bit by bit. She showed East High around her current stomping grounds, introducing the group to up-and-coming bands, musicians, models, and actresses.

Her and Sharpay actually had a bonding experience over the boutiques there. Troy couldn't remember Adele ever being so worried about clothes but he assumed that came with the territory of Broadway. If she wanted to make it big, she had to look good…always. She certainly was no Sharpay. Thank goodness.

"So, tomorrow is your last day?"

Troy bit into his hot dog. He shook his head 'no'.

"No? That's when Chad's leaving. I just thought he would have hung around with his best bud for as long as possible."

Taking a huge swallow, Troy spoke. "No, we're staying until Wednesday morning – early morning. Tonight is 'RENT'-"

"I loved it!" She interjected.

He continued. "And tomorrow is 'Avenue Q'."

"You'll love it. It's amazingly, crazy good."

"Great adjectives,"

"You know what an adjective is?" She retorted, laughing. The rest of the students were eating on the lawns in Central Park.

"I forgot how lame you were."

Adele walked away with a smile on her face. "You really need to go back to school."

"And what for?"

"I don't really know." Adele found a bench under the shade. "Shouldn't you be back with your Wildcat peeps?"

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Troy remembered a phone conversation they once had so long ago about an early Spring Break. "Spring Break's over here."

"Typically, you would be right. But this time, you are wrong. I'm going on tour at the end of June. Since we've worked strenuously thus far, my school is allowing the cast and everyone who is going along early summer. I took my exams last week, during Spring Break."

"That's gotta suck. You barely have time to relax."

Adele flung her head back in exasperation. "I just said end of June and this is barely even May."

"Whatever. Do you know tour dates and places?"

"You care why?"

"I told you that night on the balcony how much I loved that music. I wish I had a soundtrack. Chad, Taylor, and I may want to come see you if you're coming in town,"

"Really, Troy? You liked it?"

"Heck yes I did," He impersonated.

"That was the worst Napoleon Dynamite ever."

"Stop hatin' on me."

Adele burst out laughing. She doubled over in pure elation. "If only the gangs could hear you now."

Troy flashed his pearly whites. "You're so mean."

"Though, you might love the fact that the Institute closes at the end of June. I'll have to wait that whole time for senior year…the last half at least."

"Wow. Ha ha. Short summers,"

"Smarter pupils."

The ease with which they spoke and the banter that was exchanged gave Troy an odd sense of calm. Things were over between the two of them and they were still friends. To think of all the people who don't remain friends with his or her ex made Troy think them foolish. And better still, being with Gabriella was all the more sweet. The relationship flowed with something special.

Another thing that Troy felt something special for was 'Avenue Q'. What couldn't he say about the musical? It was stellar…beyond words…great. It was hilarious and worked on such a low level that Troy thought that even Chad would love it.

However, with the arrival back at the hotel after the production, the fun was fizzling out. They would be waking up at five in the morning to board a red-eye back to New Mexico. Packing up was fun since Troy only came with one carry-on and a suitcase but was coming back with three other bags of junk.

"How did I collect all this crap?" Troy scratched his head, standing above his baggage.

Ryan came up behind the basketball star. "Yeah…one of them belongs to me."

"But that still leaves me with two more plastic bags! Can you even take plastic bags with you? Don't tell me I'm going to have to buy luggage."

"Calm down. Drama, much?"

"Hanging out with you gave me that Drama." Troy said. "Maybe Gabriella might have some for me to use." He headed for the door.

"But what about Mrs. Darbus?" Ryan asked.

"What about her? I just need to ask a question…"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Sure. I'll see you on the bus,"

Troy knew what he meant. He wouldn't spend all that time with her. He just needed to ask her something. That's it…though spending some more time with her did sound tempting. "I'll be back."

"When it's tomorrow morning and we're boarding a plane back home."

Troy waved goodbye to Ryan, then headed down the hall to the left. A few doors down was the room that Gabriella and Kelsi shared. He knocked lightly on the door, waiting patiently for the door to open.

"Hey, Gabi'll be out in a sec,"

"Thanks, Kel. And thanks for the copy of 'Avenue Q'."

"No problem." She hooked her thumbs under the bottom hem of her pajama T-shirt. "Don't forget that we have to get up soon. I'm getting to bed now."

"Well, night." Just passed her, he could see his gorgeous girlfriend appear. He straightened his posture and fixated a smile on his visage. "Good evening, gorgeous." Pecking her cheek softly, Troy grasped her hand.

"What do I own this lovely surprise?" She flushed a bit.

"I've got a question to ask you. Do you have any extra room so I can pack my things with you? I only came with two things and I'm leaving with four bags. Two of which are plastic bags."

"Of course. Did you bring them with you?"

A moment of realized stupidity came upon Troy. "I'll go get them,"

"Right," Gabi's telling smile held back the laughter.

Bolting down the hall went Bolton. He careened into his hotel room, snatched up his purchases, and arrived back at Gabi's room in under a minute.

"You've got a bright future in pizza delivery, Troy." Kelsi joked from her bed.

"Oh, just go to sleep, playmaker." Playmaker…play maker…word play…Troy just got it. It was funny.

Gabriella took his two bags, folding them over. When the last bit of air was out of the plastic bags, she nestled them in her huge suitcase. "There! All solved."

"Thank you," He kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome."

"Come on," Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand, guiding her to the elevator and down to the lobby.

"What about Mrs. Darbus?" whispered Gabriella fanatically.

"We'll be back in time."

The night staff had begun their shifts and was peacefully going about their business. Troy found a couch, plunking down on it. He patted the cushion next to his. Reluctantly, Gabriella sat down. She propped herself against Troy softly rising-and-falling chest. Maneuvering his arm to a more comfortable position, the sandy-brown headed young man rested his arm around the curve of Gabi's waist.

Moonlight filtered in through the opened windows. Concentrations of orange bulb light played against the wallpaper. All around them a demeanor of calm settled.

"Aren't you glad you came?"

Though he could have done this at home with her? Though he could have slept in and vegged out on the couch? Though he wouldn't have been inundated with musicals? "Yes, I am,"

It was simple enough. Wherever Gabi was…that was where he needed to be. Ever since she stepped onto the stage hesitantly, she changed his world. Breaking free from all the binds that held him down was all he had done since she came. He was a better man for that. No one had ever made him feel like a better man. Adele couldn't boast that…no one could except for Gabriella Montez.

"I think I would have regretted not coming."

"Why?"

"I love being around you," He murmured into her curls.

She sniffed. "That tickles. I love being around you as well." She snuggled closer to him.

"What's the first thing you're going to do once we get home?"

"Sleep,"

"No way! Me too. Fate." Joked Troy.

"It must be." Her eyes were closed.

"You sleepy? We can always go back."

"No," Gabriella pressed her hand to his shoulder as Troy attempted to stand. "No. I'm just enjoying the sound of your heart beating. So, shh."

What could Troy do but stay put? Whatever she wanted, he would give to her. He had completely forgotten about the lie he told a few weeks back concerning his feelings and thoughts. Back then was so muddled. Thinking about it was weird. It was only two weeks ago but it seemed like a lifetime ago. He was clear of what ifs and used-to-be's. A clean slate was the best way to describe it.

The rest of the evening was spent just being. Being together and serene. He couldn't pinpoint the moment when they both fell asleep but he knew it was 1:27 in the morning. The two raced back to their rooms. And in good time. A few minutes later, Darbus came knocking. They needed to be at the airport no later than 2:30 A.M. or else they would never make the flight home.

With no sleep under his belt, Troy somehow made it to the airport, through security, and onto the plane without feeling tired. However, once the sign said it was safe to take off seatbelts, Troy got comfortable and slept.

Some time between nine and ten o'clock the tourists were back in Albuquerque, sluggishly going to their parents and loved ones. Troy couldn't wait to get home and sleep the day away. He turned onto a street – THE street. He saw the man…Adele's father, Miles, pulling out of the driveway. Miles caught Troy's attention. Instead of doing the usual look-away, the teen smiled and waved. This took the man by surprise. Eyebrows still raised, Adele's dad waved back.

All things were cool now.

Everything that had happened was great. The sights, the sounds…

"…and the musicals were great. I didn't think I'd like them but…I do!" Troy exclaimed around the dinner table. He was piling carrots on his plate.

"I'm glad to hear you had a wonderful time." His dad said.

"I did. I really did!"

"You know – I know I shouldn't but…" his mom began, "I heard through the grapevine that you and Adele had a reconciliation."

"We did,"

Jack chuckled. "Knew you two would. You both were friends for too long to not mend the friendship. How is she doing anyway?"

"Great. She loves her school, loves her friends, and loves NYC. Everything we thought. She's on break now since her play's about to go on tour throughout the country." He managed to get out without choking on his chicken.

Jack to a sip of his white wine. "And how did you two meet up?"

"Well, she – her cast was the group of actors doing the workshop I told you about. Then Chad was up there for a few days with his mom and since those two stayed in touch they were hanging out during his vacation up there. Next thing I know, I'm invited to come hangout at his hotel room and there she is. We patched things up so don't worry. We're friends."

"Good," said Dana.

"Yes it is. Now, can someone please pass the rolls?"


	11. Chapter 10

Title: A Chaotic Mess of Pastels

Author: Me!

Rating: I'm not too sure about the new rating system but I would say this is about…PG-13.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Troy Bolton finally has life all figured out as his junior year wanes. However, his perfect world is in jeopardy as he discovers his past.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical or the songs or Zac…but if I did…heheheh. Wow! I don't own much. Wait! I do own Adele Carson! And the title of this play!

**XrevengeX **Isn't young love great!

**StarInHeaven1014** That was a really sweet moment. I went 'Aw' when I re-read that paragraph. 

**Ayana Starman **I hate when chapters are short. It just makes me mad…dunno why…it just does.

_**A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO SOPHTHEWISEONE FOR BEING MY NEW, AWESOME EDITOR.**_

**Dancerlittle** I love 'To Make Her Love Me'!

**xochrissy **It makes me so excited to hear it when you guys show your love for this story. I hope this one exceeds your expectations.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"I hate school," Troy growled as he rolled over to see the digital clock of his mocking him with the time he was waking up. He was spoiled with those days off, waking up when he felt like it; getting his training done in a straight block was so easy and it freed up his day. But now, he was forced to wake up at an early hour and start on Phase One.

Half way through his routine, Troy had had enough. He was actually breathing a little hard. When did stretching and basic aerobics require heavy breathing? "Screw that. I did it. Good enough for me." It wasn't basketball season or team training yet. What did he have to worry about? "That's right." Wow. He was crazy. "I'm talking to myself…still."

Troy showered and brushed his teeth. He had just pulled on some jeans, an undershirt, and, a blue T-shirt.

Last night, Troy actually received a call from Adele. He called her the week previous but, forgetting about the time difference, woke her up. She said she'd call him later. And she did. The conversation was short. She was enjoying her break and may even be visiting her family soon. Very soon if he could still read her voice well enough.

And that bothered him a twinge. It wasn't the fact that he could read her voice. It wasn't even the fact that she called him back. Troy had actually made the decision to call up Adele. She was just a friend. He rarely called up his friends unless he absolutely needed to call or make plans. Troy was not the type of person to call just to talk. Unless…

Unless it was to talk to his girlfriends. He was always giving Gabi's number a dial.

Gabriella. Troy rushed downstairs, passed his parents, and into his car.

He revved up his Jeep engine and decided to go get Gabriella – whether she liked it or not. Though Troy had spent a lot of time with Gabriella during the field trip and the remainder of Spring Break, he missed her. He didn't get to spend any time with her yesterday since her mother wanted to have the chance to spend time with her child before she went back to school. Making the necessary turns, he pulled into her driveway. Hoping that he hadn't made too much noise, the basketball star strode up to the front door and knocked.

Movement on the other side alerted Troy. The door creaked open and there was Gabriella. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans, yellow tank top with a white shrug jacket over top. "Hey, Troy."

"School pick-up service."

She laughed. "How did you even know that I need a ride to school?"

"Because you won't be getting that car of yours until next school year."

"Oh, come in." She stepped aside. Just walking passed her made Troy feel like a better person, like the day was going to be worth something…like he was just a boy back in kindergarten.

He went straight back to the kitchen where he saw her bowl of cereal sitting and waiting for her to come eat it. Troy took a seat across from her.

"Do you want anything? Cereal?"

"Sure! I haven't had Cinnamon Toast Crunch in ages." Troy stared excitedly at the box on the kitchen table. Gabi pulled the milk jug out of the fridge.

She chuckled as she watched Troy pour a mound of cereal into the bowl she had set in front of him. "You're easily amused."

"That I am," Troy's eyes positively lit when he ate the first bite.

"Yes you are."

They ate their breakfast and Gabi rushed up the steps to retrieve her school things. Being the thoughtful boyfriend that he was (or at least thought he was), Troy took the dirty dishes, pushed up his sleeves, and went about cleaning the pair of bowls and spoons.

"Good morning, Troy. You don't have to do those." Mrs. Montez was pouring coffee into her travel mug.

"I know." He placed the first dish onto the drying rack. "Just thought that I would. I hope you have a good day."

The matron of the Montez household smiled at the basketball star. She was thankful that her little mija had found a boy worthy of her time. It was so important to Mrs. Montez that, when Gabriella started to date, that she would wait until she found the right person to begin dating. And it seemed that Troy was the right person.

"Ready?" said Gabriella, reappearing in the door of the kitchen.

Troy waved goodbye to Gabi's mom and the couple drove to school.

East High was still ever the vibrant place for anyone between the ages of fourteen and eighteen to be during the day. Well, that was what Troy thought – and once said aloud only to be ridiculed. It was a bit ridiculous but things were always happening at East High. Fundraisers, dances, plays, games, pep rally, festivals, concerts…anything that could happen would.

Today was a bit different. There weren't too many people on the lawns this morning. Troy shrugged his shoulders, not really caring. Gabriella held Troy's hand as the entered the school.

"Did you miss this place?"

"Yeah…no." Replied Troy as he waited by Gabi's locker. He watched the hallways but he didn't see Chad or Taylor. Where could everyone be? Ryan and Sharpay hadn't even show up to do their typical strut around the school. Where could everyone be?

"Thank goodness Taylor isn't around. I love her but if she bothers me with one more scholastic team question or suggestion…"

"That's what happens when your best friend is the president." said Troy as they headed to homeroom. "Why are we going to homeroom so early?"

"Because, for once, we're not going to enter the room right when the bell rings."

"Oh."

Inside of the four walls that contained Darbus territory Troy scanned the desks. Most people were near the stage, gathered around something. "I wonder what's going on." Gabi placed her messenger bag in her desk seat.

The two moved to the front. There was Chad, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, and Sharpay (standing on the outer ring of the crowd checking her nails) all huddled around something.

"I know, man. I can't believe it took me this long to come visit this school."

Troy knew that voice. "Adele."

"Oh," Gabriella said, her smile was sweet and genuine.

Troy continued to stay back, listening to his teammates gush over her arrival. It was quite strange when he thought about it. Back then, Troy didn't care about Adele leaving anyone behind except for him and her family. But now that she was here, reacquainting herself with some of the basketball team, all those memories of her hanging out with his team in ninth grade came flooding back. The world was strange and time fickle. Why would he remember that now?

"I knew you were coming soon." Somehow, during his momentarily lapse of reality, Troy had maneuvered his way through all of his homeroom. There he stood in front of her.

Adele smirked. "How so?"

"You forget how your voice can give you away."

"It does not," She was in a pair of jeans and a plain white tee.

"Completely…"

Zeke was sitting next to Adele on the small table located on the small platform of a stage. "I can't believe it's been over a year since you were last with us."

"I know it. How's the baking thing going for you?"

"Good. A lot of people know now."

Wait. She knew about Zeke's baking? How come she knew and no one else did? How come she didn't tell him about that? Adele was the type of popular girl that was consider 'outer-ring popular' all because she sometimes talked with people outside of her clique. Look at her and Taylor…

…and where was the best friend bonding?

"Glad to hear…wait a second! When did you get in here? Sister Girl!" She screeched as she jumped to her feet. It seemed that she finally found Taylor as she walked into the room.

Taylor bounded upon the stage – face alit with enthusiasm. "I just got into school. How come you never called me?"

"How come you never picked up?"

The two shared a block of silence before they embraced. "I missed you, Sister Girl."

"I know it…" Adele looked up at Troy and then spotted Gabriella. "Hi, Gabriella."

Troy's girlfriend smiled, waving shyly at her.

"Jeepers! I'm going to have to invite everyone to my house. I did miss my annual end-of-the-year blowout! Plus, I gotta catch up with my old basketball and soccer teammates and I need to find Kelsi and…"

Adele had plenty of people to see. The small crowd shouted in assent to that particular idea of a party.

"Excuse me. This is a sanctuary, not a rock concert." Mrs. Darbus entered her room with the typical theatrics. The bell rang. "Seats, now!"

The crowd dispersed, shuffling over to their assigned seats. Adele stood on the stage. "Mrs. Darbus, I can't sit. Chad's in my old seat."

"Ms. Carson." Darbus sighed with a hint of a smile. "I'm glad you could make it."

"What else would I be doing? Besides, you did tell me to show up…" She whispered the last part.

"Well, if anyone saw you on 'Good Morning, America' a few weeks ago or went on our field trip, they would know that you should be resting your exhausted body. A tired body gives you a tired voice."

"I know but you needed me." Adele replied simply. An electronic beat pulsated in the air. "Oops, my phone." Adele pulled out her new Sliver model cell to have a metal bucket shaken in her face. She knew what that bucket stood for. "No. You can't be serious."

Darbus stood to her full height; the cell phone bucket was still held out firm. "No cell phones."

"I'm not a student."

"You can retrieve it at the end of the day."

"I don't go here. It could be my principal or booker or director or _someone_ giving me important news."

Mrs. Darbus was unshaken by Adele's sob story. "Like it or not, rules are rules. You were once a student here and now you are back at East High. Rules don't stop applying to you just because you don't go here."

"They should." muttered Adele as she carefully slipped her phone in the retrieval bucket.

"At least there is no detention attached to this punishment."

The classroom sniggered. The glare Adele gave them was amusing but a bit chilling. "Not fair," She glowered, hands crossed over her chest. "But if I miss my Tony Award acceptance because you wouldn't let me have my phone…" She muttered under her breath.

"Today, Ms. Carson will be a special guest for my Drama classes today."

Some of the students chuckled.

"And what's so funny? I have always been spectacular!" She mimicked the perfect Sharpay Evans – down to the vapid, high squeal of a voice she took on when talking about her favorite subject

Darbus frowned. "Still the class clown I see."

"I'm not the class clown, Mrs. Darbus. I believe that was Danforth's job." Adele shrugged as she placed her hands in her back pockets. The class burst out in hysterics as Chad stood to his feet and bowed.

"Settle down," threatened Mrs. Darbus. "Ms. Carson, you sit."

Adele promptly sat in the chair on the stage. Troy had forgotten the fun Chad, Adele, and himself would have whenever they were together – especially when it came to homeroom time. Chad was mainly the one who would talk out of turn but Adele would certainly feed the fuel sometimes, leaving Troy to just sit and watch laughing. On the rare occasion he would join in but that was a risky thing to do when your father worked at the same school as he.

Homeroom went by quickly. The students disappeared from the room, leaving behind Adele who waved at everyone.

"Come to lunch with us!" Taylor called over the exiting pupils.

"Will do even though I won't be able to order a thing." Adele responded.

Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, and Sharpay headed towards their classes.

"I am so stoked to see Adele here." Chad said with a bounce in his step.

Taylor was positively beaming. "I know it. I can't wait to catch up with her. Does anyone know how long she's staying?"

"I'll ask when I go to Theatre Class." Ryan suggested.

Sharpay sighed dramatically. "I'm sure she'll make it known to us soon."

"Just stop it," warned Taylor. "It's over and done."

The two girls shared their patented evil glare. Troy stood between them. "We have school, girls. First bell is about to start." Chad grabbed Taylor's hand, taking her to class while Ryan pushed his sister away and down the hall.

"Wow. Adele seems to cause controversy wherever she goes." Gabriella joked once they reached her classroom door.

"It appears so. And it's not like she does it on purpose."

"See you later," Gabriella smiled.

Troy found his classroom and sat in his typical seat in the back corner closest to the door. Why did it always seem like Adele caused problems in this new era of life? Probably because she was an old artifact of all their lives. An old best friend, an old girlfriend, an old classmate, an old teammate. That was what she was to most people – a memory fondly brought up at parties or in the dark alone.

Yet, now, she was more than a memory. She was living, breathing, laughing reality that was fine for to see in New York – on the other side of the country, miles away. But, here, in Albuquerque, it was difficult to really understand her presence. She was back walking these halls. She was back thinking of ideas. She was back in his little world. Troy hadn't thought about what she was doing at this exact moment in months. He didn't know if he liked it or not.

However, the thing was, everyone was welcoming her with open arms. Most people could do as such but couldn't that backfire? Couldn't he get burned?


	12. Chapter 11

Title: A Chaotic Mess of Pastels

Author: Me!

Rating: I'm not too sure about the new rating system but I would say this is about…PG-13.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Troy Bolton finally has life all figured out as his junior year wanes. However, his perfect world is in jeopardy as he discovers his past.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical or the songs or Zac…but if I did…heheheh. Wow! I don't own much. Wait! I do own Adele Carson! And the title of this play!

__

_**A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO SOPHTHEWISEONE FOR BEING MY NEW, AWESOME EDITOR.**_

**dancerlittle **Here's some more!

**Ayana Starman **Love is dramatic. I hope I can keep the levels of tension up and get them going higher.

**XrevengeX **No problem. You left me a review. That makes you apart of the story!

**StarInHeaven1014 **I noticed that. I read tons of HSM and you never see a Troy-centric fic…unless you connect slash. I love slash but one would think that more story would surround or be told through Troy. In fact, I haven't seen many Chad or Ryan fics either…hmm…I'm thinking.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

It was free period…finally. Troy threw his things into his locker.

"Hey, man." Chad said. Troy shut his locker. He turned around and there was Adele, smiling brightly.

"Hi,"

What was she still doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be guest speaking or something? Troy hated that he was a tad hostile about her being at East High. He hadn't say a word aloud but that didn't mean he couldn't wish her gone. It was easier when she was in New York. Realizing that Adele had spoken to him, he said whatever came to mind.

"What's up?" Troy said quickly. "How was Darbus?"

"She was great. I got to see Kelsi in first bell. She's doing pretty well. All of you guys are doing well. I'm glad to hear that."

"Well, so are you," Chad placed his elbow on her shoulder.

Adele playfully shoved Chad off of her. "I think it's free period. What are you guys going to do?"

"Probably play some ball." Chad and Troy said in stereo.

"Wow." She let out a low whistle. "You guys sure have changed. Basketball…I would have never imagi-"

Chad clamped his hand over her mouth. "We get it. Funny."

The three walked the East High halls with familiarity. It was the good old days, no matter how Troy felt about anything. Some cheerleaders waved 'hello' while other students just walked on by. They turned a corner.

"Holy mother of -!" shrieked Adele. She clutched at her chest. A huge banner of the boys' East High Wildcats basketball team was pinned to a wall with "Congratulation, Wildcats! State Champs."

She huffed, catching her breath. "I forgot all about these things. Scared me to death. Man, your faces are huge!"

The boys laughed as they entered the gym.

"I guess I should either wait here since I can't go into the boys' locker room – darn – or go get something to eat and bring it back."

Chad looked perplexed. "You told me you didn't have a driver's licenses since no one drove in New York because of the traffic."

"Oh…well…yes. I fibbed a bit. I have a license. I don't have a car. No one owns a car in New York; there's too much traffic."

Troy smiled at the nonsense of the statement. "I guess you could go grab something."

Adele rushed over to the trophy case that held many gleaming trophies, plaques, and team photos. "Oh holy hell. I was tiny back then." She stooped down to peer at the team photo of the junior varsity female Wildcats soccer team.

"That diving head butt won the playoffs for us," Chad said. "I'm still skeptical about that and I was there to see it."

"I don't know how I did that…" Pushing her way through to the gym, Adele rushed to the sidelines. "Ah," she breathed deeply, "memories." She quietly savored the peace before the distinct squeals of shoes on the court echoed against the walls. Some of Chad and Troy's teammates had started a pick-up game of b-ball.

Chad turned to Adele. "Dude, we gotta change,"

"Thanks for calling me a dude." A rack of balls were nearby, giving the ex-Wildcat an idea. She grabbed one and walked up to the half court line. "Can I still do it?" Posing just so, Adele bent her knees a bit and popped back up, releasing the ball perfectly from her hand. The ball soared; a moment later the perfect _swish _sounded, knocking the other group's ball from going in.

"What the hell was that? It would have went in!" A tall senior grumbled.

"Oh, suck it up," Her cocky smile made the other guy angry. He came up to her. His eyes squinted.

"Carson?"

"Yup, Anderson." He smiled to her and embraced her, picking her up in the process.

Once she was put down, she straightened her clothes. "I still got it. Only thing I was good for on the team." The rest of the team came to her.

She wasn't friends with all the guys on his team. When did Anderson get so close with Adele in the first place? Troy bit the inside of his cheek. He knew it was petty since she did come to all the games and team functions but – she wasn't always around. She wasn't around when they made it the finals. She wasn't there when they had to lose Jason due to a sprained ankle during a crucial game. She wasn't there when Troy made it to varsity or MVP status. Or when he was voted team captain come to think of it.

She wasn't there so why should they accept her back into the group so readily? "Stop it." He muttered to himself. That was completely childish of him to think.

"That's good enough for me," A voice spoke up as the guys went back to their game.

Adele looked up. Her mouth hung open. "Coach!" She ran over to him, hugging her as tight as she could.

Adele always looked to Mr. Bolton for extra guidance that her father couldn't give or wouldn't because she wasn't sure to ask him first. They really did connect in ninth grade. The two were jabbering so he decided to leave. He quickly changed into some gym clothes that he wouldn't mind stinking up.

He arrived right when the game started anew with the girls' basketball team. Every so often the two teams would do their own scrimmage. Adele was talked to the twins, Raven and Tanisha Young, the star players. Before he could ask what she would do now, Adele slipped away.

"Whatever," Troy muttered nonchalantly. He went over to cover Raven who had just put herself into a position to sneak close to their hoop.

After the final score was tallied, the girls' team won only by a fraction of a hair. To hear the girls boisterous laughter at their expense punctured the other team's pride. "Whatever! You only won due to the fact the floors were just waxed."

"Okay, Troy. You think that." Tanisha smiled. "The champs just can't admit to defeat."

The two teams went to their designated locker rooms.

"I can't believe we got beat." Zeke said.

"By a bunch of girls!" Chad shut his locker.

Troy grinned at his friends. "They won their championship too. You knew that."

"But that just means their the best of the best." Chad grumbled.

The two boys finished changing. They left the gym. Adele was nowhere to be found. Troy didn't give it a second thought. His next two classes went by fast enough. World Lit. with Chad was never a bore. The teacher, Mrs. Wood, was completely slack. She spent most of her time at her front desks joking with her students and about the texts they were reading. Today, Chad and Troy had partnered up to complete a reading assignment that came with a question worksheet. It would count as a test.

The ending bell sang out. The students filed out of the class. A sea of hungry teens flooded the hallways.

"I'll catch up with you at lunch. I forgot to hand in the worksheet." Troy waved the copy in the air.

"See you later."

Troy watched as his best friend and his floppy hair maneuver through the crowd. He gave the piece of paper to his teacher and headed back through the halls. He went with the throngs of students. Following a quick trip to his locker where he deposited his school things and grabbed his lunch, Troy strolled through the now empty corridor. He turned onto the main hall.

"Hey, Bolton, wait up!"

Troy froze in his tracks. He pivoted around and watched as Adele speed towards him from down the hallway.

"I waited."

"Why thank you, sir." She curtsied. "So, still use that trick."

Troy burst into light laughter. Oh yeah. Lesson learned during freshman year. "Definitely. Always make a stop or three before attempting to get to lunch otherwise you will be stampeded."

Adele chuckled as the continued down towards the cafeteria. "I thought I was going to shatter a bone trying to keep up with everyone."

"Poor little freshman were we."

Troy could distinctly remember that day…and the look on Adele's face.

"There is no need to snicker to yourself as you reminisce. I was so upset. My first day of high school I got lost, then separate from my friends in the hallway, and to cap everything off my bookbag decided to malfunction. I never thought anyone would like me after some of disgusted looks I got from the upperclassmen." She held a black notebook to her chest.

Troy licked his lips, then sealed away his chuckle. "But they ended up adoring you."

"Because of you, Basketball Man."

Troy shoved a hand in his jeans pocket. "I haven't heard you call me that in ages."

"Well, calling you 'Pickles' didn't seem appropriate." Adele bit the corner of her lip.

"Yeah, it wouldn't have been. But did you really have to give me such an annoying nickname?"

Adele looked skeptical. "Annoying? What's annoying about being called 'Pickles'. You love pickles. Remember that one time when my family took you with us to lunch? You devoured about three whole dill pickles."

"Yes…well…I can't deny you there."

"Never could when I called you that name." Her voice lowered. "Especially when, after our first date, you couldn't muster up the courage to kiss me goodnight."

Troy lowered his head, watching his feet get him to the cafeteria. "Why? Why must you go there?"

"I couldn't help it. It happened. You can't deny it."

"So where did you disappear off to?" He changed the subject. They had entered the eating area were many tables on two different floors were scattered about. The seats were filling rapidly.

"Went home to my portfolio. Whatever," She shrugged her shoulders. Adele tucked some hair behind her ear and leaned against the railing of the smaller, top floor eating area where the Drama kids used to exclusively eat.

"Could I?"

Adele handed her notebook over. He skimmed through the pictures. Some were black and white, others were in color and very model-esque. And then there was one of her doing a scissors kick during a soccer practice.

"Yeah. So whoever is thinking of casting me will know that I can do my own sport stuns." Her smile was small and delicate.

Troy handed the portfolio back. "I bet you've been getting some offers."

Adele stood straight. "Yeah. Some kid came up to me after the class was over and was all over me, trying to flirt. He said since I was no longer tangled up with that basketball kid that I should get tangled up with him."

Troy's jaw clenched as he felt his fist ball in rage. The audacity of that guy. "How dare someone talk to you like that?"

"Don't worry about it." Adele placed her hand on his arm. "I just told him that I was dating an older man who was a Marine and he would be coming back from Iraq pissed off and soon."

Troy took a breath in. His body began to relax. But still worry was in his mind since his calm seemed to be stemming from Adele's hand. He glanced at her fingers, allowing a smile to tug at his lips. Next, the laughter came.

"And here I thought Chad and Taylor were the ones with the temper." She scanned the tables. "Come on."

Following behind Adele, Troy spotted Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Ryan, and Sharpay. Someone shouted. A random face that remembered her from a class in ninth grade held Adele up.

"Still getting stopped in the halls." commented Chad, watching his other best friend and some skater chat a bit.

"Yeah," sighed Troy.

It felt quite awkward. The feeling in the air was tense. Troy observed the looks on each of his friends' faces. Taylor look thoroughly put off about something while Sharpay kept an eyebrow arched high in disgust. Jason, Zeke, Kelsi, and Chad appeared to be a touch speechless, skeptical, afraid, or, perhaps a mixture of it all. Ryan was the only one who looked calm but he was a good actor. He could have been faking it.

None of that wouldn't have caused alarm in Troy until he glanced at the girl beside him. Gabriella seemed so lost. Her eyes appeared glossy, fixated on her tray. Before Troy could ask Gabi what was wrong, he was interrupted.

"Is there any room for one more?" Adele asked bashfully.

"Of course," Ryan moved his things off of the stool next to him.

"Thank you," She grinned, though most could see right through that visage. Her seat was next to Sharpay.

Kelsi peered at the black leather bound notebook that Adele's elbows were rested on. "What's that? Mrs. Darbus has you doing homework?"

"No. Though I'm sure she'd be willing to give it to me. Every class I've talked to so far has had the need to see my book. Who needs to know the exact number of plays and such I've performed in? So, anyway, I went home and picked it up. Oh yeah!" She opened the front cover, revealing two CD copies. "That one night you guys wouldn't stop gushing about the music and how much you loved it caused me to scrounge up something. Here's the soundtrack."

Chad took his copy and opened the case. "Thanks. You know you want to play this on the way home." He batted his puppy brown eyes.

"I guess." Taylor said with mock disgust.

"Hey! You dissin' my music." Adele laughed.

"I am. What are you going to do?" Taylor's right eyebrow rose.

Adele understood what that meant. "Nothing," She said meekly.

The two girls shared a laugh. "I really want to hear it. Ever since they came back from New York, those people," she pointed to every person who went except Sharpay, "have yet to shut up about it."

"Aw, you guys liked it that much."

"It was really good. Though, I keep saying that I don't see the controversy of it." Ryan added before he took a sip of his water.

Adele shrugged her shoulders. "To us and our generation, it's not. But to the parents who had their children miming smoking, drinking, using drugs, and other adult business, it was a big deal. My parents were appalled when they discovered my sex scene. It's more to do with age than acting."

"I guess I see that."

Troy understood adults feeling as if age was the deciding factor for every thing. When he was a few years younger, his parents discounted his emotional and mental abilities when it came to physical things. Things that people did to prove themselves to others time and time again.

He kept his copy in his hands since his messenger bag was in his locker. Oh well. "I don't know how or why but I'm glad we were able to see 'Avenue Q'." He made a mental note to try and figure out what was wrong with Gabriella.

Gabriella took a deep, shuddering breath, slipping on a happy face. "No wonder that added permission slip was in our travel packet. What was that one song called?"

Ryan, Chad, and Troy were in perfect stereo. "'Internet Is For Porn'."

The other occupants of the table stared at the trio. "What?" Zeke looked perplexed.

"And how did you know about that, Chad?" wondered Sharpay, finally adding her voice to the conversation.

"Adele and I went to go see it the Friday I arrived." Chad finished off his cheese fries.

"I'm going to convert this boy to musicals if I can help it. If singing puppets can help me, then sing those muppets shall." said Adele. "Darbus really must have pulled some strings to allow you all to see it."

"That or she lied about the itinerary." Ryan said.

The group finished their meals before the bell rang, signaling the time to go back to the monotony of school classrooms.

Fifth period wasn't his favorite but he did spend it with Gabriella. American History was a bore to say the least. Once you heard about the thirteen colonies, you had heard it all. The journey to the class was spent in amicable silence…or so Troy had thought.

As they approached the stairwell to the next floor, Troy noticed that something was wrong. Gabriella's paced stepped up, leaving Troy behind quick. He tried to catch up once they were on the second floor landing but she was a good few feet in front of him.

She just had to talk to a teacher about an assignment. That was all he supposed. He entered the classroom, spotting his girlfriend sitting in at a desk. _Okay. This is getting weird_,Troy thought.Troy cautiouslysat in the seat across from her, to the left.

"Why did you leave me behind?"

Her shoulders barely moved in a shrug.

"Okay…" Troy was perplexed. "Are you okay?"

Gabi didn't respond.

"All right. Have a good morning? Anything good happen? Bad?"

Still she didn't respond. Letting out a loud sigh, Troy racked his brains. Did he do something to make her upset? He tried to get her attention once again but she ignored him. She pulled out her notebook, keeping her eyes either forward or downward.

Before Troy could ask one last question, the teacher started the lecture. With one last look to his right, Troy put on hold his interrogation. But all that his mind could wrap around was one simple question: What was going on?


	13. Chapter 12

Title: A Chaotic Mess of Pastels

Author: Me!

Rating: I'm not too sure about the new rating system but I would say this is about…PG-13.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Troy Bolton finally has life all figured out as his junior year wanes. However, his perfect world is in jeopardy as he discovers his past.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical or the songs or Zac…but if I did…heheheh. Wow! I don't own much. Wait! I do own Adele Carson! And the title of this play!

_Italics_** mean thought speak or a flashback. We're all intelligent people. I think we can decipher what is what. We do all love HSM! **

**There may be some misspellings since I added some things to the original chapter but I'm too excited to get this out to you all!**

__

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SOPHTHEWISEONE! **_

**__**

**dancerlittle **You'll know what's going on with Gabs soon enough! Okay…it's in this chapter.

**Sopthwiseone** I'm glad you easily figured out how this will end!

**SiVChiK101**There's always trouble in paradise. If there wasn't, what sort of story would this be?

**carito06 **Ooooh, you're very close on that assumption!

**starlightmint **I'm glad you appreciate Adele and what she is to the story. I think is so cool that you think I've got Troy's voice down. That's an honor in my book.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Throughout the rest of the day, Troy couldn't get Gabi out of his head. Was something going on that she would not tell him? Was she getting tired of him?

That question really stirred his soul. He couldn't focus on the quiz he had in sixth period Spanish. He had completely forgotten how to conjugate the past tense of 'ir'. All he knew was that he was worried that she may be worried over something he may or may not have done. Why wasn't she talking to him? Why wouldn't she confide in him?

Next bell wasn't any better.

Marine Biology was a simple class – the easy 'A' he needed to keep his GPA up to remain on varsity. While filling in an ocean floor diagram, Troy wondered what was going on with Gabi.

Was she getting tired of him?

It didn't appear to be such this morning at her house or in the halls when he saw her rushing to class. Were they verging on breaking up? The mere thought of her telling him they were over caused his stomach to churn in the most uncomfortable of ways. He couldn't fathom not being with Gabriella. She made him smile.

He scoffed. That was an understatement. She not only made him smile, she made him feel. He lived; he breathed; he discovered; he learned; he tried all because of her. What if she wouldn't be by his side anymore? What if today – a few hours ago – was the last time Troy would ever have to chance to enjoy the honor of being Gabriella's boyfriend.

Tapping his color pencils loudly, Troy's stress levels began to heighten. There was a time before Gabi, he assumed, but could there be a time after?

He lowered his forehead to the color sheet on his desk. Yes, he would go on without her if she so decided. He did it once with Adele. There! There was his proof!

There was a time before his Gabs. Addie…Ellie. Time didn't stand still until Ms. Montez showed up at that ski lodge. He lived with Adele in his life. He moved on with his life after her. Yet, Troy couldn't use that as a justification of his possible survival after the possible break-up. The thought back to earlier today. Her hand touched his skin. Her hand seared his skin…he missed that feeling. He missed –

Troy couldn't admit to that. Could he? "No!" He shouted out loud, head shooting up.

The teacher, Mrs. Ellis, was standing before him, staring at him perplexed. "'No' what, Mr. Bolton?"

Glancing around the room and seeing all eyes on him, Troy smiled. "Nothing, ma'am."

That was it.

Not being able to stand his thoughts and the task of attempting to name the shelves of an ocean, Troy took a hall pass. He would be making a "bathroom stop". He wouldn't be going near a bathroom; Troy was going to sneak outside. His secret spot was on the roof and Marine Bio. was on the first floor so that place was out of the question. But there was a side door he could slip out of not too far from the room.

He walked the lonely halls trying to figure things out. He struggled to keep his mind quiet. Troy passed the open door of the Drama room. He saw Adele on the stage. She was smiling and talking animatedly. Troy had forgotten how alive Adele was on stage. He had seen her up on a platform before but now…now was different. Now, she looked gorgeous.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway and just watched her. Troy just took the image of her. Suddenly, her forehead scrunched as her body swayed a bit.

Adele dropped to the floor. Some of the students rushed to her aid but none were faster than Troy.

"Adele. What's wrong?" He swallowed. When was his throat so dry? He knew that cancer cells and genetics went hand in hand. Adele's little sister, Nyia, had leukemia when she was seven. She had another scare at the end of Troy's ninth grade year. What if this was the beginning for Adele?

If Adele wasn't as lucky as her sister and she died…Troy wouldn't be able to live with himself. His heart raced as he tenderly brushed her hair away from her forehead. He never told her how much he loved just sitting with her, stroking her hair. He never told her that he was sorry and that he really did want to be with her. He never told her how much – deep down inside – he regretted never trying harder.

He never got to tell her he loved her one last time.

Every person in the room was now surrounding the two. If he wasn't so afraid, Troy would have shouted that everyone move back…give her some room. He patted her cheeks. _Please don't be sick. Please don't need chemo. Please don't die._

Her eyes popped open.

"Stage falling is an art form that, when done correctly, can fool anyone." She announced to the group around her who began to clap. "Sorry," she whispered so only Troy could hear.

He was relieved beyond words. He snorted as he realized his stupidity. Of course she was demonstrating for the class. Troy grabbed Adele's hand and helped her get to her feet.

"And let's give a hand for Troy. If it wasn't for his part in this, I don't think you guys would have believed me. Thank you for helping in my demonstration." Adele's brown eyes twinkled as she turned to him, clapping.

Troy bowed. "Anytime," Inside, he owed Adele for her quick thinking. Inside, he was a bit upset. Inside, he wondered about why Adele's eyes twinkled. How come he noticed that of all things?

Running his trembling hands through his sandy brown hair, Troy made it back to class. What just happened? How could he fall for that? Didn't she pull that same stun during the workshop?

He finished his worksheet and turned it in. One good point about Adele's falling out was that it distracted Troy for the rest of the day.

The bell rang, calling for the students of East High to leave – be free – for another school day would soon approach. Deciding to not push himself on Gabi, Troy went to his locker instead of waiting for her outside her class, took out his necessary books, and shouldered his blue and grey messenger bag.

"Wanna shot some hoops down at the park?" Chad appeared, straight out of nowhere.

"Sorry, dude. I want to stay on top of this homework thing."

"Don't tell me you're getting behind again. Been there, done that."

"I'm not behind…not yet. That's why I gotta stay on top of it." rationalized Troy.

Troy spotted Gabriella with Adele, Taylor, and Kelsi. He really wanted to spend some time with Gabi and figure out what was wrong (if anything was the matter). No – scratch that idea. He didn't want to talk to her. He wanted to hug her, hold her tight so she knew how much he felt for her. Troy wanted to place his hands on the sides of her face and bring her lips to his. He wanted to express his inner most thoughts to her.

He just wanted her.

Chad's voice reeled him back to reality. Troy was grateful. "Probably blathering on about girl things."

"Your sister gave me nightmares. No male needs to hear about tampons and bloat – ever."

"You just mentioned them." Chad stared at him in fear.

Troy shuddered.

"I thought he was gorgeous! I wish you could have seen that excellent boy specimen." Kelsi spoke. Troy smirked. So, little miss playmaker was stepping out, not to mention speaking out.

Taylor shook her head, lips pursed. "Gabi, was he really? I can't trust Adele's word. She thinks every boy is cute. And Kelsi, here, is just as bad."

Troy waited on baited on breath to hear what she thought about mystery man.

"I…well – he – he was very cute." A hint of color appeared on the apples her cheeks.

Troy's heart went into a minute spasm. Who could they be talking about? And why was she looking at other guys? Was she planning on breaking up with him?

"I have to see a picture!"

The girls all burst into laughter.

"See whose picture? Mine?" Chad squeezed himself into the group.

"No," replied Gabi frankly.

"Then they must be talking about me." Troy stayed on the outskirts of the group. A flash of pain and anger flared in him when he looked at his girlfriend.

"No," Kelsi replied frankly.

"Geez, I can tell we're unwelcome." Chad pouted. "Still gonna play her music?"

"Yes. I take that as a hint to leave." Taylor pulled up her roller bag handle.

"I thought we just agreed to all come over my house where I can subtly force you to help me unpack my crap." Adele said.

"I'll still come." Kelsi said.

Taylor began to dig in the front pocket of her roller bag for her keys. "I'm just dropping Chad off."

"Why don't you have a car?" Adele asked. "I would have thought your parents would have gotten you one."

"Lauren. She's in college. She wants to be a pediatrician, which means years of back debt for my parents to pay. No vroom-vroom for Chadster." He pouted once again.

"Oh. Well, Gabriella, do you want to come? You didn't yea or neigh the idea." questioned Adele. "I could take you."

Troy wanted to growl in frustration. Just like Adele to come and try to take over.

"I was going to take her home." Troy didn't mean to sound so aggressive.

Adele's eyes widened and her voiced lowered in volume. "Sorry. I didn't know. She doesn't have to come. Come on, Kelsi." Adele and Kelsi went away towards the parking lot.

"You didn't have to be so rude." Gabriella reprimanded. "And I will go over Adele's."

Troy mentally slapped himself. He should have reined in his anger. But it came on so unexpectedly that Troy hadn't the chance to stop himself. "Do you need a ride?"

His girlfriend looked to Taylor and then back at him. Behind her eyes, Troy could read the conflict. "Please,"

Gabriella still didn't say anything. With a helpful nudge from Taylor, Gabi stepped towards him. "If you don't mind." She said, not chancing a glance in his direction.

In his mind, Troy knew he shouldn't take her acting like that. If she wanted to not be around him, then she did not have to. However, he wanted her to be near him.

"We shall lead the way." Chad grasped Taylor's hand, heading after Kelsi and Adele.

"Honey,Addie and Kelswill be in the lead."

"Don't burst my bubble, woman!" Chad chuckled as he kissed Taylor's temple.

What the basketball captain wouldn't give to laugh and joke with Gabriella again. Troy and Gabi silently went to his car. As Troy pulled onto the main road leading away from East High, he finally spoke.

"What's wrong?"

Gabriella kept her eyes glued in front of her. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. You just seem…I don't know."

"Well you seem like 'I don't know' to me. What was that all about? She was just being polite."

"I understand that. It's just that she never takes into consideration how others might react to her impromptu plans. She always did that and it always bothered me. She must take everything over."

"Calm down," whispered Gabi.

Troy hadn't noticed that he was gripping the wheel. At the stoplight he shook out his hands and placed them back on the imitation leather.

"Now why does she upset you so much? Did something every happen between the two of you before?" She turned to him as much as she could within the constraints of the seatbelt.

Love, passion, admiration, ups, downs, joy, hate, care, respect, inspiration, strength, hope, compassion, fear, uncertainty, failure, exhilaration, pain, creativity, rejuvenation…

"_I don't want you leaving, I don't want you to leave me."_

"_I know, babe. I know. I just gotta do this. You pushed me to go for it. So let me go and try it."_

_He scuffed his toe on the sidewalk He did indeed push her to be the best – to do what she wanted to do. How could he keep his love from blossoming? "What if I say no?"_

"_You can't." Her voice was edgy. She didn't mean it but this fight had been going on for weeks. "You're wasting time. The more we argue, the less time we have to just be together. Do you want to break this all off? It seems like it would be the easiest of things for you to do."_

_For the first time in a long time, he just wanted to scream at her. "How dare you say that? You want to? Just give up on all that we have – that we will have?" He grabbed her right hand, exposing the ring on her finger. "Do it. Throw us away. Throw it away." He yanked the ring off of her hand. Seeing that ring finger naked was surreal._

"_How dare you? How dare you?" She seethed. She took a step towards him, right in his face. "Take your damn ring. Take it and give it to some girl. Give it to Sharpay for all I care. Give it to some other girl and love her like you've never loved before because it is so obvious that you never gave a damn about us at all."_

_Her hands snaked their way around his waist, gripping his body close. "But when you're with that other girl who gives you what you want – does what you want – remember this. Remember all the times we hugged." Her fingertips ghosted his cheek and neck. "Remember all the times we touched." With her eyes fluttered close, her lips kissed his mouth. "Remember all the times we kissed. Remember me."_

_He watched his beauty leave him alone on the sidewalk, watched her walk away from him. He never wanted her to walk away from him. He raced towards her, taking her hand, slipping the ring back on. "I never want you to leave me. I just don't want you to forget about me."_

"_How could I? You are my soulmate."_

Gabriella had no idea of what happened between the two of them before.

"No. I just never accepted or liked her moving away. That's it. She just moved away so abruptly."

"She never warned you?"

"She did. I knew about her going to the Magnet Institute. Neither Chad nor I wanted her to go. That's all."

Gabriella sat properly in her seat. "Oh,"

"Why are you going to her house?" Troy asked, wanting to stop the questions thrown at him. He wasn't sure how long he would go on before he would have told Gabi about Adele and what she meant to him back then.

"Why not? Taylor said she wanted to go to Adele's and Kelsi agreed and now I want to go. Adele's funny. I like her."

"A lot of people liked her. She tried to talk to all sorts of people when she went to East High. That's why her and Taylor are so tight." Troy pulled into his neighborhood behind Taylor. "She doesn't live far from you."

Troy parallel parked behind Taylor who rolled down her windows. "Tell Adele I'll be back soon." She screeched down the street as she made the turn onto Chad's street.

Desperately, Troy wanted to stay inside the car and let Gabi out on her own but life never dealt such an easy card.

Adele had already gone inside the house. Troy recognized the blue Corolla she was driving as her dad's. He must have used the company today. Troy remembered the man always picking him up in a different company-owned car. It was always exciting, new…different.

The red door was wide open and a young girl was leaning against the doorframe. "You gonna sit there or get out and play me? Just wondering about that game of ours."

It was Nyia. Troy had taught Nyia how to shoot hoops after her remission. Thereafter, they began a game of ball, which they had yet to officially end. The last tally that he could recall was 224-58 but he always lied about Nyia's score, making her believe she was so closed to beating Bolton.

"Hi. I'm Nyia!" The younger girl waved.

Gabriella smiled as she got out of the car. "Nice to meet you. I'm Gabriella."

"Well, come on in. Enjoy yourself while I slaughter this boy in some hoops."

Gabriella looked at him in amusement. "Have fun." Troy turned off his car and convinced himself to go. He didn't have a problem with Nyia. He liked her.

"Still willing to play?"

"Still willing to get your butt handed to you?"

"Oh, so you've learned to trash talk. Nice." Troy went to the driveway where the basketball hoop stand once stood. "What happened?"

"Mounted it." Nyia pointed to above the garage door. "Enough with the chatter. Let's play." She grabbed a ball that was to the side of the garage.

"Hey! Focus." She tossed him the ball.

Playing with the youngest Carson was fun. Nyia wasn't as ruthless as she typically was whenever they played together. From what he could recall, Nyia was a tenacious little fighter. She still fought hard but now she had a touch of finesse.

"I always knew you added bonus points to my score." She stole the ball from him and took a two-point shot. It bounced off the backboard and sunk into the hole. "Thanks." She grinned.

Troy shook his head in amusement. How could he have ever forgotten how fun the younger Carson sister was? They continued to play for who knew how long.

"Hey you two! Stop playing you guys. I thought you were thristy. Here," She handed them the waters. "You two stink."

He wasn't too sure when Adele had come out of the house or for how long she was out there. He was, however, sure that he was thankful for the water. Troy had long since stripped out of his shirt, leaving him in an undershirt that was now stuck to his body like a second skin.

"Probably." Nyia stated.

"Gross."

"And shouldn't you be entertaining your guests?"

"Ny, I should but I'm not."

Troy could read her voice. Something was up. "Why aren't you catering to your guests?"

"They're all eating some of mom's crumb cake. They can cater to themselves. I'm trying to be the best hostess and not blow up in front of them. I don't want Gabriella to think I'm nuts."

"But you are." Nyia sounded so sincere.

"How wonderfully sarcastic you are." Adele laughed in mockery.

"Why would you blow up?" asked Troy.

"Sharpay Evans is up to her old tricks."

Nyia rolled her eyes. "I hate that Sharpie."

"As do I, little sister." Adele sunk to the concrete paving of the driveway.

Troy took a hearty gulp of the ice cold liquid. "What happened?"

"Well, one…Troy, just so you know, our relationship was during the summer before ninth grade. It was a disaster and we decided that best friends should never date."

"What? Why? When did this…" Troy was truly lost for words. He was glad that Adele would look out for him just like they did when they were friends. He wasn't so glad that she had reduced all the time and love and energy they invested in the other into some fling.

"Troy, it's simple. Sharpay saw us talking during lunch and planted her evil seeds in Gabriella. She wasn't here when we were together so Sharpie decided to play us up as some super couple. I don't know if you told Gabriella anything about us since she's your new girlfriend but I just played us down to save her any heartache. I chalked Sharpay up to just being jealous of me taking her spot at the Institute. Her insecurities about her talent was only solidified by Gabriella and you taking the leads away from her. God, I hate that witch. Thank goodness Ryan is nothing like that." Adele huffed.

"I could always slash her tires."

"When did you get so dark?" Troy stared at Adele's younger sister who just looked at the boy.

"I have no clue."

Adele stood up. "No thanks, Nyia. Save that for later. So, I just came out here to vent…and to tell you that mom said get in there and finish your homework."

"I did."

"I guess it needs to be corrected. Go."

He watched Nyia retreat into the house. "We're not done yet!" He hollered after her.

Staring at Adele as she fidgeted on the spot as vaguely interesting. It reminded him of every single pre-game moment they spent with the other. Adele always fidgeted the hours leading up to one of her games or matches or even his games. Whenever she was nervous and unsure, Troy could count on Adele to fidget.

"How long?"

Troy squinted off in the distance, away from Adele. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He always knew how to hear what she wasn't saying. "About three months."

"Oh," she murmured.

"Thank you for not saying anything about us."

"So, you didn't tell her about me."

"Have you told others about me?"

Addie appeared incredulous. "Yes."

"To the ones you've dated?"

She looked sheepishly at her feet.

"I didn't think so." So, she did date after him. Why did that bother him?

Adele began to wring her hands together. Troy sighed aloud.

"What? What now?" She snapped.

"You and that damn fiddling. Just calm down. Relax."

Adele was taken aback. She stared at Troy with disbelieving shock. "I am the relax one. Who's shouting here?" She cupped her hand to her ear.

"I'm not fighting with you."

"Who said anything about fighting? What's wrong Troy? Tell me."

Troy violently racked his hands through his hair.

"Wanna go bald, Bolton?"

"You. That's what's wrong with me. You and dating other people. I don't like it. I really don't. Who did you date? Tell me!"

She cautiously took two steps towards him. "Niccolo. We broke up a few weeks ago. That's it. No one else."

"Are you sure?" Never before had he wished to knock the lights out of another human being as badly as he did right now. That Euro-trash bastard touched Adele.

"Are you sure that you haven't dated anyone other than Ms. Montez?"

Troy scoffed. "Why do you care?"

"The same reason you still care about who I'm dating."

It ended there. Right there. "This is going too far." They just stood.

It was incredibly strange standing outside with Adele. Troy felt as if the world didn't exist. There may be over six billion people going about life at that moment but they all must have ceased what they were doing, turning to watch Troy and Adele. She headed inside her house. She motioned for him to follow. He wanted to strip off his undershirt and put on his blue one. However, he knew he shouldn't.

Before they entered the household, Troy stripped off his damp white T-shirt. He couldn't put his finger on it but he lingered before putting on the blue shirt. The rush of excitement and satisfaction tingled into all his limbs; Adele's eyes stared helplessly at his toned chest. He saw her swallow back whatever feelings that bubbled into her body.

He tugged the shirt back on.

"Do you ever find yourself – find your mind wandering back to what we had? Do you miss us?"

Troy didn't know the answer. And he was afraid that he if tried to answer her, he would have to admit to things he never what to.


	14. Chapter 13

Title: A Chaotic Mess of Pastels

Author: Me!

Rating: I'm not too sure about the new rating system but I would say this is about…PG-13.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Troy Bolton finally has life all figured out as his junior year wanes. However, his perfect world is in jeopardy as he discovers his past.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical or the songs or Zac…but if I did…heheheh. Wow! I don't own much. Wait! I do own Adele Carson! And the title of this play!

**StarInHeaven1014** It's confusing making Troy confused. I love it, though. It's a real challenge.

**XrevengeX **It's a Troy and…

**phatbeachbum78 **I have updated. I hope you like it.

**heavensent0214** Please refer to XrevengeX's line.

**Oliverwoodschic **I love Oliver. He's a "hottie super-bum". Yeah, I can't believe they used that in HSM either.

**waiting on the wind **Thank you so much. I'm glad you like my style. I try to make it as unique as I can.

**sophthewiseone **Just wait until you see Chapter Fifteen.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Troy had cooled down – physically and mentally, sitting alone in the dining room. The girls were still chatting. He knew that they were almost done since Kelsi had her books in had. He just sat in silence, enjoying the cool water chilling him.

What just happened? Did some breakdown or breakthrough or both happen? Troy was sure that he flirted with Adele. He exposed himself to her. Though it was just his upper body, Troy shouldn't be just showing it off to just anyone. Especially when that 'anyone' was his ex-girlfriend. He couldn't figure out why he would just do that though.

With his head in his hands, Troy succumbed to the confusion that was overtaking his life. What was oddly comforting was Adele and how she handled the whole discovery of Gabriella. He knew she wouldn't have overreacted like he did but he did wish that she got a tad bit jealous. If anything, it would give him the knowledge that he wasn't the only one going through some things right now.

Troy's mind went to Sharpay Evans. The thought of her (and what she did) made Troy angry. Adele was right; the only reason Sharpay would bring up the old relationship was purely a jealous motive. She was jealous of Gabi and Adele – plain and simple.

Troy kept his eyes down as Mr. and Mrs. Carson cut through the dining room to reach the formal living room.

"Why can't you look at us, Troy? Never thought you've have to see us again." A voice mumbled behind him.

Sputtering on his sip of water, Troy looked up, stunned. He hadn't expected to see Mr. Carson here.

"Miles," Adele's mom hit him lightly in the arm, "don't scare the poor boy. It's just been awhile since we've seen you. How have you been?"

He forced a smile on his face. "I've been doing quite well. Still playing ball." He knew his voice was shaky. But who wouldn't be nervous around a man who could bench-press one's body weight on an off day?

"See, Car! The kid knows I'm joking. I didn't scare him. Can't have a little fun with Adele's friends?"

The look on her face made Troy chuckle to himself. "Oh course you can't. I thought Miles was smart. How terribly wrong I was, huh, Troy?"

Yet another thing that Troy had forgotten when it came to this house…this family. They all were fun, happy, and playful. Whenever he visited, Troy was in stitches. "Yes, well…no…um…I like his shirt."

The three burst into laughter.

"Still a good kid." Miles clapped him on the back as he went to the living room.

"Give this to your mother. Wait here, please." Mrs. Carson went into the kitchen and cut a huge slice of cake. "You all could nibble on that tonight."

He took the covered plate. "Thanks, Mrs. Carson."

"Carissa."

It was a struggle to say her first name. He was only allowed to call Adele's mother that when life was simpler and easier – when he was with Adele, loving her, being her friend…just being happy. Can life go back to what it once was so quickly?

"Don't worry. It'll come with time." She patted his shoulder and went to go find her husband. Carissa Carson always seemed to know what one was thinking, even if one didn't know. She was wonderful to talk to when his mother wasn't around.

Finally, the girls emerged from the kitchen. "You guys will have to spend the night."

"You know I will!" Taylor hugged Adele.

Kelsi waved goodbye. "Invite me and I shall come."

"You sure I can't take you?"

Troy tried to make eye contact with Adele but her eyes focused strictly on those she was talking too.

"Addie, I can take her." Taylor said.

"I know but you live nearby and she doesn't."

"I have to go make a stop for more computer paper."

Adele leaned against the doorframe separating the kitchen from the dining room. "You sure?"

"Yes," Taylor and Kelsi headed out the front door.

"I can't wait!" Gabi smiled. Troy stood up, guiding Gabi out the door. The three friends said their good-byes. Gabriella surprised him when they reached the car. She wrapped her arms around Troy, planting the sweetest of kisses to his lips.

When they parted, Troy had an assured smile on his face. "What was that for?"

"For being you."

Troy started the engine. "What's with the sudden attitude change?"

"I just let things get to me. How come you never told me about Adele?"

He mentally thanked his ex for warning him. He faked a grimace. "Yeah, that was a wreck. We dated for few weeks and decided that we were better friends. It was just so strange and weird and not right for us. We agreed to never bring it up."

"Oh. I'm glad that you both stayed friends."

"Me, too." Troy truly meant that.

He pulled up to Gabi's house. "Don't study too hard."

"I won't." She kissed him goodnight and went inside. Troy pulled down the street once Gabi closed the door behind.

He deposited the slice of cake on the table as soon as he reached his home. "I'm home!" His voice echoed throughout the downstairs room.

"Where were you?" Jack Bolton emerged from the kitchen.

"Hanging out with the girls." With his posture perfect, Troy smoothed back his hair.

"Well, Mister Suave and Cool are we."

"I know." The two men shared in a laughed.

Troy let out a breath, slouching into his normal stance. The two men continued with small talk about their respective days. Throughout the conversation, Troy desperately wanted to bring up what happened no less than an hour ago. He yearned to tell his dad about the question poised at him. He just wanted to let out that he did miss what they had.

Troy went up to his room to start on his homework. Perhaps that could keep his mind away from the image of Adele.

Halfway through his Pre-Calculus drill sheet, Troy's mind wandered – as usual. What if he and Gabi did breakup? Imagining his world without Gabriella Montez made his heart clench and body hum with distant pain. He seemed weighed down. He lived in that world once before; he couldn't possible go through it again.

Every random moment or so, Troy would picture Gabriella smiling. Though he had seen her no less than two hours ago, he missed being near her. And today, Troy Bolton, star basketball player, most popular boy, wasn't concerned with his status or his game or his skill. He's main concern was how he could make Gabriella happy.

Just before he went back downstairs for dinner, an idea struck him.

_No. It couldn't be…could it?_ He thought to himself. He did. He did really –

His cell pone rang. Picking it up, he was greeted with an aggressive caller on the other end.

"What the hell was that back there?"

It was Adele. He knew that angry voice in his sleep. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't play stupid with me. Why did you feel you could just be half nude in front of me? Do you like teasing me? Do you like giving me a reason to revisit the past? What, Troy? What is it?"

"I don't know why I did it. Perhaps, I was hot and my undershirt was soaked. I'm not going to walk into your house sweaty. I changed. Big deal!"

"You lingered!"

"I did not linger."

"Fine. Whatever." Her voice was low and raspy.

"Are you okay?"

"Would you be okay if you saw what excellent form your former flame was in?"

A shiver ran up his spine. The way she spoke to him reminded him of the way she once was with him when alone. "I do know how that feels. How do you think I felt when I saw how beautiful and happy – without me – you were? I know I wouldn't be okay if I saw an ex in better shape than before. But I'll take what you said as a compliment. Thank you. And thank you for helping me out back there. Why?"

"Why not?" She cleared her throat. Oh yeah. He caught her off guard. "You would have done the same for me."

"True. Well, I gotta go. Did you get what you wanted from this?"

"Not really. I'm just confused, Troy. I'm just confused. We never talked about how things ended."

"I can't do that. It's…too…"

"Me too. I know. Bye."

All he heard was dial tone. What was the whole idea behind that call? Was she trying to get answers or was she trying to tell him that she still had something for him? Sighing, Troy headed downstairs.

When did his teenage years get so complicated? Dating was supposed to be simple. Love was supposed to be clear-cut. You love who you love and that was it. What happened to that? Troy had figured out that he was in love with Gabriella yet here was Adele. His old love had returned, bringing with her old memories and new fears.

It would all be better later on.

School began to leech academic stimulus from its schedule and Troy couldn't complain. His time was spent divided. Either Troy was spending time with Gabriella, learning more about her and why he thought he might love her, or he was contemplating Adele, what she was doing and how she was doing. One weekend Troy and Chad had found the time to hangout with Adele. At first Troy wasn't too keen on the idea of sitting around on her porch. It was too much like old times.

With a bit of convincing from Chad, Troy forced himself over to Adele's and knocked on the door. Only waiting until the count of ten, Troy pivoted on the balls of his feet to leave. He didn't want to be near her.

What if he had the urge to take his shirt off again?

The door opened and there stood Adele. She was wearing a white tank top and relatively short denim skirt. _She could still fit that thing? _The back of his mind questioned. Though, he didn't mind her in it. A tingling sensation spread from the bottom of his stomach to his fingertips. The rush of seeing her bare legs was such a –

He stopped himself from going down that road. Her hair was messily clipped back while she wore a perplexed smile. She couldn't look more attractive if Troy could have dreamed her.

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be doing something new and exciting like playing ball in the park or at the Boltons'?"

"No," Chad said. "And quite frankly, I'm tired of the basketball sarcasm."

She hugged him. "Sorry. It was just a thought."

Adele smiled fondly at Troy. They hadn't talked candidly since that day after school but she was trying to keep their friendship afloat. After the scare he had, thinking she was dying, Troy figured that he would try harder as well. He actually wanted to hug his friend but refrained from such. It was the safest and smartest of decision he could make.

"So why are you here?" She leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest.

"Thought that you might want to chill with us. Just thought that perhaps you'd like to recreate the magic here, at our typical spot." He gave her his winning smile.

"I guess I can let you guys sit on my porch." She closed her front door and went to the porch seat, legs folded beneath her.

Chad grabbed the seat on the far end of the swinging bench as Troy sat away from them on top of the brick ledge, using a post as a seatback.

Adele began the conversation. "So…how's school going? Not much longer to go."

Chad made a non-committal noise. "It is what it is. How has it been…sitting around at home?"

"You think that's what I've been doing? Ha! I've been going to dance classes, aerobic classes, vocal classes…I've been keeping in shape for the musical. I wish I could just sit around and be a potato." She laughed.

"Oh,"

The Three Musketeers, as they were sometimes referred to, lapsed into an easy conversation. Some points were about celebrities and others were about junior prom and one was even about the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

"Screw that Pink Ranger. I wanted to be the Yellow Ranger." Adele rearranged her legs..

"Oh please. You're just saying that because deep down inside, you wanted to be like everyone else and be the pink one." teased Troy, shifting in his seat since his bottom was falling asleep.

"Whatever."

"Yeah, you did. I swear you were in love with the White Ranger, Tommy. Didn't the pink and white go out?" Chad added in.

"So?"

"So…you loved him thus wanted to be Pink Ranger. End of story."

"Because you know me so well, Chad Danforth." She rolled her eyes.

"I do,"

Another breeze wafted, cooling the teens off immensely. "That's one thing I didn't miss about New Mexico. The dry heat. It's not too bad in New York. Very pleasant. Not always in the city but everywhere else...just so gorgeous!"

"Really? That's the only thing you didn't miss about Albuquerque?"

"Troy, what could a person miss from this place? My family's here. My friends are here. My house and personal belongings that mean tons to me is here. The park, familiar streets and shops, East High – they're all here. New York is spectacular but most of the time I'd rather be here with you two, sitting on this porch, talking about how bored we are."

He looked at Adele – actually looked at the young woman before him. She may be taller; she may have longer hair. But she was also still that girl he met on this exact porch nine years ago. She was still a friend. He still wanted her in his life.

"We missed you too, Addie."

Her brown eyes settled onto his blues. With a side grin on his face, Troy nodded his head. He understood her speechlessness as shock. The last time her called her 'Addie'…a while back, in a time where they were friends, when they were in love.

"I think I'm going to go get drinks or food or food and drinks."

Chad perked up in his seat. "I was waiting for you to make an offer."

"So sorry. I'll be back." She disappeared into the house.

"Yo, Troy."

"What?" He stood up.

"What just happened here? The whole calling her by her nickname. The soft way you both talk to each other. The eyes you were making when you saw her at the door…"

Troy took Adele's vacant seat on the swing. "That's a good question. I'm having all these conflicting feelings. I really care about Gabi but Adele…recently, I've just wanted to be near here. I miss things about her. The way she would smile or the way she would fidget or…just the little quirks that make Adele, Adele."

Chad's mouth hung open while his eyes appeared to be popping out of their sockets. "Wait! Hold on. You don't think you're falling for her again? I mean…you can't be falling for her again. You're dating Gabriella. You're not thinking about cheating are you?"

"No!" Troy exclaimed louder than he had anticipated. "No. I would never do that to Gabi. I couldn't."

"A lot of people say that yet cheating still goes on."

The other teen had laid his head back to relax. This whole situation was getting out of hand. Adele being back in Albuquerque may have been nice for her family and friends but not for Troy. Now, his best friend was questioning his fidelity towards Gabriella. Troy wouldn't do that. Troy couldn't possibly still love Adele. Maybe. "I don't know."

"That's not good."

"What's not good is that – remember the whole cover story Adele concocted to protect Gabs?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I was a bit ticked off that she reduced our relationship to nothing important."

"What's the big deal? She saved you from explaining things. But she shouldn't have had to do that." Chad leaned his head back. "That Sharpay Evans is bad news. I don't care how you spin it. Zeke's got a lot to handle."

Troy nodded his head, watching two young kids bicycle down the lane. "Yeah he does. What should I do about Adele?"

"What can you do? You have to face what you're feeling head on. You can't just hide her under your bed or in the closet. She's a person, man. You just have to deal with her. Have you even told Gabriella about Adele?"

"No and yes. I lied and went along with the whole meaning nothing to neither of us." He sighed, defeated.

Chad winced. "Wrong move, man."

Troy closed his eyes. He did have delayed remorse about it the next day at school. It was hard seeing Gabi so joyful only for him to know, personally, that her happiness was based on a lie. In his mind, however, telling Gabi that the ex-girlfriend who was the love of his life – the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with – was back in his life was a hard thing to do. Mainly, admitting that Adele _was_ the love of his life was the hard part.

"I know. But, I know I can make up for that since I've realized that I love Gabi."

Chad let out a low whistle while shaking his head. "Are you sure?"

"You're damn right I am."

"You love Gabi?"

Troy opened his eyes. The front door sprang wide open. Adele's wobbled backwards through the doorframe, struggling to keep the tray balanced. "Help, you bums."

Troy and Chad jumped up to relieve their friend of the snacks.

"Did you really need to bring out the whole pantry?"

Adele ignored Chad as she carefully laid the tray on the porch swing. She rushed back into the house and came out with a wicker footstool. "Voila! Instant outdoor mini-table."

After the platter was situated on the piece of furniture, Adele leaned against the brick safety wall. "I couldn't remember what you guys liked so I just brought out whatever."

Plenty of chips, fruit, water bottles, and other tidbits could be found on the tray.

"This is enough." Chad ripped open a mini-bag of Chex Mix.

Troy took a bottle of water, opening it. "Could have just brought out a sandwich bar."

"Shut up." Adele took a breath. "So, what's this I hear about loving Gabi? Told her yet?"

Troy kept his bottle to his lips, frozen. Looking to his right, he saw a similar reaction from Chad, a pretzel circle falling out off his mouth.

"What? You can't talk to me about your love life or relationships? I thought we were giving the 'friends' thing a go. I dated others. You both know that. I fell in love again. It's cool for you two to talk about it. Especially you, Troy."

No not really. "You're right." Troy couldn't believe it. So she really did love that Italian freak. Why did she fall in love first? He figured that he would fall in love again before Adele. It just always seemed to be the way things would turn out. How he reached that reasoning…he didn't know. What he did know was that it stung to know she had been in and fallen out of love.

"Have you told her yet?"

"No."

"Do you know how to tell her?"

"Of course I know how. Why wouldn't I?" He was lost.

Adele took in another large breath, averting her eyes.

"I don't know if you should do it. You guys have been dating for four months. Are you sure that's enough time?"

Troy looked over at his best friend of twelve years. "I'm sure. When you know, you know."

"Very true." Addie's voice was wistful and distant. "Sometimes you just know."

This could be the worst thing for him to do but he bit the awkward bullet. He wanted someone's honest opinon. "What should I do?"

"I can safely assume that Friday is typical date night?"

Troy and Chad nodded.

"Ask her out on Monday for a date on Wednesday. Just do it to surprise her. Be very secretive about it. Go somewhere special that's closed off from the world. Just be somewhere were the two of you can escape and feel safe and care for the other. I wouldn't suggest a restaurant unless you can secure a very romantic and secluded area for the two of you. Wine her and dine her. Every girl loves that…I do. And when the night has come to its unfortunate end, you'll take her to her house. Help her out of your car if you took her away in it or hold her close if you're walking. Gaze upon her – really see her for her and place the simplest of kisses on her lips…whispering in her ear 'I love you'."

Adele's voice stayed leveled, even, and calm. Yet, the small twitches her fingers made, the way she bit her lip, her darting eyes all gave her away. Troy knew how to read Adele. He knew her voice and her body better than she did. She wasn't as okay with being friends who talked openly about relationships as she let on.

"Could I use that for me and Taylor?" Chad was genuinely amazed.

Adele tittered, lowering her head. It seemed as if she were knocked out of a trance. "I guess. So, is that sounding good to you?"

"Fantastic."

Pulling herself together, Adele placed a smile on her face. "Yeah. My ex did that with me. I just melted when he went through all that for me. Just talking, feeling safe with him was amazing. I can't remember ever feeling so passionate about someone until that moment with Niccolo."

Now that killed him inside. How dare she throw that in his face? Never feel passion until Euro-bastard? That was bull and she knew it. Perhaps the night he revealed his feelings for herwas in no league with Niccolo but at least he was genuine. Lying on a blanket, wrapped in another with her, under the stars seemed to be the perfect backdrop for love. He was proud of that moment.

Before he let his anger get the best of him and force him to bad-mouth Niccolo, Mr. Carson came out. "Hey, guys."

The three mumbled out a 'hello' to Adele's father.

"I'm heading out with your sister. We'll be back soon. Addie, I was wondering if, since you're here, if you want to throw your party as usual."

"Crap. I forgot all about that." She looked to her friends sitting on the swing. "I guess I can just wait until the last day of school as per my usual."

"Ain't gonna happen. That's one of the last days with us." Nyia came out, putting on her flip-flops.

"Right. Well I can just not have one."

This produced discontentment from Chad.

"You can't not have a party if you are going to be here." Chad said. "Especially, since people keep asking about it."

"This is true." Adele pondered.

Troy just let things flow as they were. He was thinking about how he would tell Gabi about his feelings. And he was wrestling over his thoughts about Adele and that Italian bastard.

"Think about it, Addie-girl. Chad, Troy, you both can stay over for dinner if you like."

Nyia hopped off the porch down to the paved walkway. "No. I'll be seeing those two enough soon."

The boys looked confused.

"I'm going to East High next year. I'm going to be a Wildcat."

Chad looked over to Nyia. "That's right. You'll be in ninth grade."

Nyia and Mr. Carson left the three friends to their own devices. "You don't mind if we stay, do you?"

"Why would I, Chad? You guys are my friends."

Troy didn't know about that applying to him. He wasn't too sure that he could ever be her best friend again. It was too weird to be as such. He was too weird to deny what had once happened. The trio continued to talk about any and everything that they were comfortable sharing. Dinnertime rolled around and it was an enjoyable evening. Passing around dishes of delicious food while sharing laughs along with stories was relaxing in a way.

It was strange. He was far from worthy of enjoying the company around him. Gabriella's mom had made him dinner a few nights previous. That evening was spent sharing stories and enjoying the people around him. It was too much like at Adele's house. With Gabriella, Troy was experiencing something new. But with Adele it was like the good times they once had. It was almost like old times…

…almost.


	15. Chapter 14

Title: A Chaotic Mess of Pastels

Author: Me!

Rating: I'm not too sure about the new rating system but I would say this is about…PG-13.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Troy Bolton finally has life all figured out as his junior year wanes. However, his perfect world is in jeopardy as he discovers his past.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical or the songs or Zac…but if I did…heheheh. Wow! I don't own much. Wait! I do own Adele Carson! And the title of this play! **I DO OWN THE SOND USED!**

**cutebunnybabe **You honor me so much! This story was my first venture back in fanfic writing in close to a year and I wanted it to be special. From what you said, I gather I've done that. I've always been interested in writing and thought about it as a profession. Your compliments make me smile! Oh…there will be a end relationship. If you look hard enough, you'll figure it out.

**Oliverwoodschic **Character development is something a pride myself on. I've studied it for some time – and will be studying for years to come. To hear that you understand her development as something of a real-life progression makes me, as a writer, finally feel like I've really stepped up my game. I noticed that there aren't too many in-depth, Troy centered fics out there. I wanted to give him some life since he's the main character in High School Musical that dealt with all aspects of change – the physical, mental, and emotional struggle (even if that's all too heavy to put in a DC original movie).

**Sophthewiseone **In the end, this story reached 13 and ½ pages! I'm excited about that. I just want to thank you so much for realizing the little areas were I can insert more of a mental struggle for Troy. You really keep me on my toes! This is fantastic because you help me make it such.

Wow…I got long with these. I guess that's what happens when not a lot of people review it. No biggie. Here's Chapter Fourteen!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

The next night was Sunday night.

The night before Troy would ask Gabriella out, setting into motion a chain of events he would not be able to halt.

Troy had no idea what he was going to do.

The Wildcats Captain sat at his computer desk, forehead pressed against the wooden tabletop.

Why was he completely blank when it came to romancing the evening? He was a thoughtful gentleman, in his opinion. So, why was it so entirely impossible for him to conjure up a perfect setting?

_Addie did give some great ideas. Just go with those_, he thought.

"No," He jerked his head up. "No way." He could not – would not follow Adele's plan. It would never work. Though, it seemed to work on her…and he was already taking the Monday morning ask out plot.

Music. Music always helped Troy to calm down, think creatively, or sleep. Taking hold of his mouse, he opened his media player. Without looking at what CD or downloaded music that was still open from his previous music session, Troy pushed play. Leaning back, he hoped that this would work.

The opening notes from a piano soon blended with a bass.

"_My love. My sweet, endearing love. Why do you hide? Why do you run?_

_Away I fly to follow you in your search for me – for love._

_Don't you see now that I arranged the stars for you?_

_I lit the sun to see your face._

_Your beautiful face…"_

Troy recognized the song. It was a slow jazz number from "Waiting to Fall". Adele's voice crooned so hauntingly. This song was a guilty pleasure of his. When he watched her sing, he grabbed Gabi's hand…leaned closer to her. That song, 'Untitled in Love's Key Flat', appeared to make everyone in the audience sit close to their loved one or yearn for them near.

He yearned for Gabi to be close to him, with him now. Perhaps he could attempt to make dinner for her at his house. He wasn't a terrible chef but he could easily order out if need be. Or he could always set up at…

He grinned to himself. It would work since she would be getting ready for the date. It could work. He took out a scrap sheet of computer paper and wrote out a do-to list. Otherwise, Troy knew he wouldn't be able to get everything done.

"_The curve of your lips as they part to breath,_

_My heart, it shook. My body, it shook._

_Only for you will this kiss be shared._

_Only for you will my light guard you from the storms._

_Move your hands._

_Taste my soul."_

Oh yeah. He would want to take her out though – certainly. Maybe a walk around the neighborhood. He scribbled it down. "No. Better yet. Drive her to the city park and play around on the kiddie equipment."

It sounded ridiculous but so what? Who really cared? It would be fun and he was sure Gabriella would love it.

"Oh who am I fooling!" Troy covered his eyes with his hands, rubbing them fiercely against his skin.

Back to the drawing board he went. And after a few moments he gave up on the after dinner surprise…

"Then I would drop her off at home. Goodnight kiss and sweet somethings whispered in the ear. And then: 'I love you, Gabriella Alana Montez.'"

It was pure genius.

Troy made some more love notes before retiring early for bed.

"_I want you forever._

_I need you forever._

_I love you forever."_

"Oh, yeah. Gotta turn off the computer when going to sleep." He chided himself jokingly as he slowly emerged from his bed.

In his bed, contemplating what the plan for Wednesday would be, Troy found those three statements – those twelve little words, echoing in his head.

_I want you forever._ He understood that desire. Whenever he saw Adele back in ninth grade, Troy's whole being screamed that feeling. He wanted her in his life, in his heart, forever. There was no other way.

_I need you forever._ The chills that ran down his spine when that memory came to play across his mind's eye still thrilled him. The morning of her leaving him alone in New Mexico, the two teens watched the sun rise. As the bright ball rose passed the horizon, Adele whispered in his ear those four words.

_I love you forever. _Thinking about that was a joke…a cruel and bitter joke. He thought she loved him. He thought she would never forget him. He thought he would marry her. He thought many foolish things.

Squeezing his eyelids shut tight, Troy forced those words out of his mind – forced himself to sleep.

Tomorrow came too soon for Troy's liking. He went about his morning routine…with all the rapidity he could muster. He fumbled around getting his wits (and clothes) about him, Troy stumbled down the steps and out the door. Thoughts of date night ran through his head as he suddenly found himself at school.

"Asked her out yet?"

"Geez!" Troy stumbled down the bottom step of the main entrance stairwell.

Chad helped his friend to his feet. "So?"

"I just got her, man. What do you think?"

"I think I told Taylor about it so you may want to hope she is nowhere near Montez."

"Chad!" Troy couldn't believe his best friend since kindergarten. "Can you ever keep your huge mouth shut for once?"

Contemplating, Chad nodded his head. "I didn't tell you about the whole undermining of your relationship with Gabi through laptop/webcam manipulation a few months ago."

"Not helping," Troy reached the main hall, scanning for Gabi's delicate face. He bobbed through the sea of students going about they merry ways.

Soon after colliding into Katie, the cheerleader, and fending her off of him ("No thank you. I'm sure your dance routine is great."), Troy saw those delightful curls. He strode towards her yet his surprise was in jeopardy. He felt that Taylor would know better than her boyfriend and would keep the secret safe with her. However, Troy's speed increased.

He halted behind his girlfriend who was yanking out a textbook from her locker. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her back to his front.

"Troy - ?"

He leaned his head close, hushing her. "Wednesday. Eight o'clock. Be dressed as beautifully and formally as you can." One tender kiss to her temple, he spun on his heels, continuing down the hall.

He passed by Taylor, stunned, frozen in place with a smirk at her lips.

"Chad just can never stay quiet."

"No way."

Rushing over to her friend, Taylor told him goodbye. He walked down the hall; he swaggered down the hall.

For the rest of the day, Troy stayed as mysterious as possible. When escorting her to class, he kept his arm around her shoulders – remaining silent the whole way. At lunch, he kept the topic light and easygoing.

Later that evening, she phoned him, wanting to know what would be so special about the middle of the week.

_Everything_. "You'll see."

"Can't you give me a hint?"

"No."

Tuesday was the day that most of his planning would be done. He planned the menu from start to dessert. He shopped for necessary items. Troy concocted a way to keep Gabi hidden while he was going on about the decorating. He borrowed an easy-fold table from Zeke's mom. Now, that was an ordeal. Albeit small, that table really didn't fit in his backseat. It took a solid twenty-five minutes before Zeke and Troy situated it on an awkward angle.

The ride home was murder since the corner of the table kept knocking into the back of Troy's head. And what almost killed him was wrestling that table out. Mrs. Montez was gracious enough to let him store it in the garage, no questions asked.

Music was selected and a sound system chosen. He spoke with Mrs. Montez about the date, asking if it were okay if he took her out on a school night and other choice things ("That's what that table was for."). Once he had his permission, the only thing left to really do was figure out what to wear.

Troy owned a couple of suits for basketball banquets and other such award ceremonies. He always have a sports banquet to go to with his dad as a coach. And then there was the time his father was honored with the Coaching of the Year Award.

But which one would be right? How should he wear his hair? Shagging like usual or slicked back? Cut?

"How do girls do this?" He sighed to himself. Standing in front of his opened closet, hand positioned behind his head, Troy was bogged down with all the possibilities of what to present himself in for tomorrow night. He thought to call Chad but quickly decided against that. Chad was just as much of a guy as he was. What would he know?

Of course he needed a female's opinion. He could ask his mom but, for some reason, he felt silly – embarrassed, asking her for help to dress him. Then, his mind went to Gabi but she couldn't know since this was all a surprise for her. Taylor? No. Kelsi…yeah, no.

Sharpay was the best choice for fashion advice. She did have a flair for clothes. She did have style. Maybe not his favorite style for girls but it was a style of dress. He went for his cell and found Sharpay's number.

"Do I really want to talk to her?"

He placed his phone down on a nearby shelf. Troy sincerely did not want to talk to Sharpay one-on-one. He went through his calling list. Some of the girls would know what to wear but they weren't close enough to him where he could ask them to help him.

And then there was Adele's number, near the bottom of the list, above Zeke's. He had filed her away as 'X'. It was the best way to describe her. She knew how to dress herself well. Heck, there were times in the past where she knew how to dress him _and_ Chad well. Yet, calling upon her, relying on her for something that was so directly linked with his Love Plan…it couldn't been deemed as right. Could it?

She did say she was cool with relationship talk. He pushed the call button and instantly her number was dialed. After two rings, she picked up.

"Hey, Troy. What's up?"

"I decided to take your advice about telling Gabi I love her."

It was silent.

"You still there?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah, Nyia popped her head in to say something…go on."

"You forget that I can read your voice."

"Don't go there. What kind of advice do you need?"

Troy heard the edge in her voice so, he decided to drop whatever he was planning on pushing. "What should I wear? You were always good about that sort of thing – dressing Chad and I."

"Yeah…how formal do you want?"

"Very." He could picture the puckering of her lips. A true sign of her frustrations.

"A suit."

"I know. Which one?"

"You know, you came to me for help. Don't get snippy with me. I can hang up this phone."

"I meant no disrespect. You really need to calm down here. I need your advice as a friend."

She scoffed on the other end. "You already got it when I gave you the ideas to help you decide how to tell her. So how are you going to tell her?"

"Basically," he took a breath, "I'm doing everything you said."

"Figures. I got to go." And she did.

"Whatever," Troy sighed into his phone before flipping it shut.

Frustrated and tired beyond belief, Troy shut his eyes, and grabbed for a suit in the dark. When he opened his eyes, he was satisfied with what he had chosen: a simple and sleek navy blue suit with a matching tie hanging out of a trouser pocket.

"Done," But what of his hair? He would just leave it be. "And done." Troy didn't even waste his time with undressing and putting on his night attire. He just flopped on the bed, asleep in a few minutes.

It was Wednesday. The big day had arrived…and no sooner. Troy enjoyed watching Gabriella's excitement rise throughout the day. Each time he saw her, her smile grew wider and wider and wider until the end of the day. Troy, Chad, Taylor and Gabriella were all out in the school parking lot. There was no need to leave now seeing as how everyone in the school was rushing to get home. Needless to say, it was a small traffic jam leading to the main road.

Taylor was packing up her car and Gabi was leaning against the side closest to the trunk, talking to her friend about the day she had. Chad and Troy were up near the hood.

"You're still going do to this?"

"Why wouldn't I? Chad, I do love her." He whispered, making sure to keep the secret safe. "It's not like I'm proposing to her."

"That's true. But, how do you know? I just don't want you to rush into anything. There are other options out there and we're young. We're supposed to be dating around."

"So, why aren't you?"

Chad grinned. "I did. Now I'm with Taylor."

"Now I'm with Gabs."

"Troy, look. I can't tell you how to live life. I'm just a friend looking out for another friend. I don't want you getting trapped or stuck in some rut because you said those words too soon."

"I told Adele that I loved her."

"I know, man. It just seemed like you two would be together forever."

Troy racked his fingers through his hair. "You and me both."

"I know. Now look at you. I just don't want to see my best friend getting hurt." Chad smile turned serious. "But don't ever tell anyone I said that. I'll deny it."

Troy clapped the Wildcats forward on the back. "Thanks for looking out, man. My lips are sealed. But, don't worry. I know what I'm getting into."

"I hope so."

The two couples departed soon thereafter.

"How was your day?" asked Troy nonchalantly.

"It was pretty good. Not too much homework so you should be happy."

"And why is that?"

Gabriella looked out the window with a smile. "You now why!"

"I certainly do not. Why should I be happy that you do no have your typical ton of homework?"

"Troy Donovan Bolton."

He made a low whistle. "The full name. Ms. Gabriella Alana Montez means business."

She playfully slapped his knee. "Fine. Don't tell me."

"I won't."

"I hear there's going to be a huge party coming up. An early end of school celebration?"

Troy truly couldn't stand bringing up even the slightest mention of Adele today. This was going to be Gabi and Troy's day, not Gabi and Troy's day with hints of Adele running through it. Couldn't he – for once – spend time with Gabriella without Adele popping up to say 'hello'?

"Yeah. It was this annual thing that Adele would do. An hour or so after school ended on that last day, there would be this huge party where all of our friends were invited. It was highly anticipated and well known. It out shined the Evans' birthday gala one year – and that's a feat."

"Wow."

"Yeah, Chad had one like that too. End of the summer cookout and I would do end of the basketball season parties. It was all good fun. We haven't done those in a long time. It will be fun…Adele's party."

"Revisiting past fun. It will be awesome."

_Completely awesome_, he sighed unenthusiastically within his mind. He wasn't going to go. Didn't want to revisit the past since it was behind him now. Those parties signified a time where things were different yet right with him. She shattered that when she left. There was no going back.

"Last stop." He had pulled up in front of the Montez household. "See you later tonight." He leaned onto the middle armrest.

"Can't wait." She closed the gap, kissing him softly. "Bye." She hopped out of the car and raced inside her home.

"She mustn't know what to wear. Probably going to pull everything out she owns – and still not find a thing." He joked. Troy went home and began his run as soon as he could. He jogged for a shorter time than usual since he did have homework to finish. Troy would not have all night like he typically did. Oh no. He would have to thank Adele for all the rushing he was doing. After he did most of his homework (the rest would have to be done during homeroom and study hall), Troy scrubbed his hands and began preparing as many of the dishes as he could.

"Honey, you're cooking up a storm in here."

"Oh, hey mom." Troy kept his back to her as he stirred the zucchini into his brown and wild rice pilaf.

"Here's your dessert."

Thankfully, Troy's mom was willing to go to the bakery where Troy ordered a special quarter of a sheet marble cake with whipped frosting, Gabi's favorite frosting of all time. "Thanks so much. I don't think I could have handled yet another stop."

He put the cake in the fridge, pulled out the marinated chicken, and shoved it in the oven, in a roasting pan, the juices and all. He would let it cook almost fully while he was here, and finish while he was setting up.

He had to showered, dress up, and set up within two hours. "Shit."

"Troy Donovan Bolton!"

What was with his full name today? "I'm frustrated. I'm sorry."

"No excuse. Apology accepted." His mom left the kitchen. "If you need help, call me." She called after.

Once sure that the chicken was roasting, the pilaf was perfect, and steamed yellow peppers with green beans were done, he got out a package of pre-washed Romaine leave and dumped it into a bowl. "I'm the greatest cook in the world."

Well…not really. He knew his basics. How hard was it to steam some vegetables and boil rice? If it weren't for Mrs. Montez explaining the whole chicken thing to him over and over and over again while on the phone, Troy would have the chicken baking with the plastic package of parts left inside.

Troy bounded up the stairs and dashed into the shower. He had beaten his own shower record but thirty seconds. Troy was certainly impressed with himself. Unfortunately, he couldn't bask in his would greatest.

He raced into his room, not before catching a waft of wonderful aromas from downstairs. Pulling on his suit, keeping the jacket off until the time was right, Troy brushed his hair and sprayed on some cologne. With one last thought, he gargled with mouthwash.

"Minty fresh."

"Your bird only needs thirty more minutes. I just warned Anna that you were coming so Gabriella is getting ready. Drapes are covering the windows so she can't see outside. So, be quiet. I'll handed the mess you made."

His mother had packed up the picnic basket with his food, plates, silverware, napkins, and a tablecloth. The cake was in its own container while the chicken was still in its pan, covered.

"Don't forget to lay a towel on the seat so nothing burns the linings." His mother kissed his forehead. "Look at my little man…a gentleman."

"Oh mom." He quickly packed all the things he would need into his car and he was off.

Troy had no time to think. Troy had no time to slow down. He handed over the food to Mrs. Montez who heated it all up for him.

Troy went to the backyard, sun setting in the distance. Rubbing his hands together, he dove right into the challenge. Twinkle lights were draped low in the trees while torches were lit. The table was set up, covered in white. Places were set and candles were lit. A portable stereo played soothing melodies.

"I'm leaving, Troy but I'll be back by ten-thirty. It's still a school night."

"Thank you, ma'am." He watched as her eyes scanned over the scene set. He knew she approved.

Troy still had five minutes to go so he stayed outside and watched Gabi's shadow through her curtains. To his advantage, her light was on. None of the lights set out here could be seen up there. With his jacket finally on, Troy walked through the house – not forgetting to pull out the chicken first – and out the front door.

He rang the doorbell.

Troy took a deep breath. He took another breath.

He could hear the movement behind the door. The door slowly opened. "Wow."

Gabriella had her hair pinned up elegantly, a few tendrils framing her face delicately. Her lips shined as her eyes shimmered. A small chain of pearls hung around her neck. A satin, cream dress flowed over her curves, stopping mid-calf.

"You look gorgeous." His whole world went blank at the sight of her. It was like seeing her for the first time again. She took his breath away.

"You look rather dashing. If I may say so."

"You may. You can do whatever you want."

She immediately flushed, looking down at her shoes. When she held her head up once more, Gabriella stroked his tie fondly. "You can tie a tie?"

"Doesn't everybody?" Troy held out his arm, which Gabriella took politely. They walked down her pathway. Troy turned to the right, leading the two to the gate.

"What's going on?"

"You'll see." As they approached the gate, Troy thought of something better. "Close your eyes."

His girlfriend furrowed her brow. "What's goin-?"

He quieted her with a kiss to the cheek. "Trust me." With her hand not tightly gripping his forearm, Gabriella allowed Troy to guide her. He enjoyed her depending on him to lead her to safety. She gave herself so willingly to other – to him. He wasn't too sure if he could wait to tell those words.

Making sure she was in the perfect spot, Troy whispered: "Open your eyes."

He heard the sharp intake of breath. "You did this without me knowing? When?"

"A few minutes ago."

"Oh, Troy." She flung her arms around his neck, holding him close. "This is the most romantic, thoughtful…beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you." Her voice quivered.

"Don't cry. I would never want to make you cry."

"I'm just so happy." She took his hand and strolled towards the table set for two. Troy pulled out her seat and pushed it in a bit. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Wait here." He tried to walk casually back inside but his nerves were on high alert so he awkwardly raced into the kitchen. He took out the salad bowls his mother had packed him, filled them up. Now what about the dressing? It seemed tacky in comparison to the whole setup to bring out the bottle. But his mom thought of that as well.

A small gravy boat. "That'll work." He placed the salad, dressing, two glasses and pitcher of ice water on a platter that Mrs. Montez left out for him. Calling upon all his basketball skills, Troy made his way over to Gabi, tray in hand, balanced perfectly.

He set the tray on the table. Gabriella helped him remove the items. She even filled the two glasses. "I'm assuming you cooked dinner."

"You assumed right. This is course one. Then there's two and three."

"Well, well, well. Look at Mr. Fancy. I can't wait to see what else you made."

That smile was never going to leave her lips. Troy was pleased with himself, knowing that he caused such happiness to swell inside her. The appetizer was short lived and Troy made another trip to the kitchen. He stacked up the dirtied bowls and retrieved fresh plates. He quickly carved the chicken.

Not caring about particular layouts and presentation, Troy put the food on the plate, the plates on the tray, and out the door he went.

"This is remarkable. You never told me you could cook. You never cease to amaze me." Gabriella took another bite of the rice pilaf.

"It's not that hard to cook. Besides, you never told me you knew how to shoot. I'm still wondering how you managed to make that shot on the foul line way back when."

She giggled. "My older brother, Cristóbal. We call him Cris for short."

"You have an older brother? Should I be watching my back right now?"

"No. He's living with my dad. I don't talk much to my father since he cheated on my mom. That's why they divorced a few years back. I chose to stay with my mamá and Cris chose to stay with papí. You and Cris would have gotten along great since you both love basketball. I don't know much but he did teach me some." She laid her hands on the table.

"I'm sorry to hear that your father cheated." Troy laid his palms over Gabi's hands. "Why don't you see your brother often?"

"He's overseas in Iraq."

"Oh. Happier subject time. Summer's almost here."

She laughed quietly. "Thank goodness. I can finally rest from the Academic team. And just hangout with you."

"That will certainly be nice. Chad and I had always said that the summer before senior year – and after now that I think about it – we would road trip somewhere or at least just go up to California. Maybe us four can do that?"

"That would be so cool. I could show you guys my old school…the one I just transferred from."

"That could be fun. We will do that."

Soon, the finished up their meals and Troy repeated his trip to the kitchen. However, this go round, he packed everything up. When it was time to go, he could just leave the cake, pack in the last bit of dirty dishes, unplug the lights, and take back the tablecloth. He could take everything down and return the things another day.

Troy had placed the saucer plates and a knife on top of the baby blue cake box.

"You know, babe, it's ten already."

Troy sat down. Thank goodness he could not think of anything else to do after the dinner was over. "Well, this was it. I know you're mom said she'll be here in half and hour."

"Oh. This was fantastic. I – I just don't know what to say."

"Then just say, 'Cut the cake.'"

"Cut the cake." She laughed.

He opened the box. Gabriella leaned close, reading in the candlelight. In immaculately thin script, the words, '_More than you, more than me. Not a want but a need…both of us breaking free'_ , were written in purple. No other design competed against the simplicity of those words.

Gabi wiped away a tear. "This is so thoughtful." She leaned over, cueing Troy to follow suit. Their lips met in the middle.

Troy cut two corner pieces. "I can't believe we both like corners."

"It's the best." She used her fork to break off a piece. "And it's marble with whipped frosting – my favorite."

"I know."

The evening had wended down. Gabriella persistently agreed to help Troy clean up to which Troy persistently said: "I can handle it."

Gabriella folded up the tablecloth, turned off the music, and unplugged the lights all while Troy was inside cleaning up.

"I told you don't worry about it."

"I know. I wanted to help you." They walked back the way the came. Gabi took the basket from the sandy-headed teen, placing it in the passenger seat of his Jeep. Troy led her to her front step. He embraced her. "You looked breathtaking tonight. Though you look that way every time I lay my eyes on you. When I see you, I feel lighter…happier. When I met you, something was unlocked within. When I'm with you, I want to keep you near. Gabriella Montez, you just don't know how you've completely changed my life for the better. You're always in my mind and in my heart."

He placed his lips on her forehead before cupping her face in his hand. Kissing her mouth was a delight Troy was addicted to. He leisurely wet her lips with his tongue. She molded to his body. Right as she allowed him entrance, he pulled away.

"It's time for bed. Sweet dreams, Gabriella." He hugged her one last time. Then, with a deep, encouraging breath, he sighed in her ear. "I love you."

The look of shock and pure elation was enough to make Troy go weak in the knees. Tears silently streamed down Gabi's face. With his thumb he wiped them away.

"I love you too, Troy."


	16. Chapter 15

Title: A Chaotic Mess of Pastels

Author: Me!

Rating: I'm not too sure about the new rating system but I would say this is about…PG-13.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Troy Bolton finally has life all figured out as his junior year wanes. However, his perfect world is in jeopardy as he discovers his past.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical or the songs or Zac…but if I did…heheheh. Wow! I don't own much. Wait! I do own Adele Carson! And the title of this play…and the song parts from Chpt 14!

**lovetoread17 **Yeah. I loved writing it because I put myself in Gabi's shoes. I like Troy. :giggles:

**thepoweroflove **I have updated. Enjoy!

**AngelD88 **I really appreciate that. I strive to keep this as realistic as can be.

**Oliverwoodschic **Weee! I write beautiful chapters. Thanks!

_**READ**_ SPARKS IN THE DARKNESS_**! A MUST READ FOR ALL YOUR RYAN/KELSI SHIPPERS. STORY BY SOPHTHEWISEONE!**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Never had he before felt so free. A weight that never registered with Troy before had disappeared. All was done. All was fixed. He was in love again. Again, he felt the joyous rebirth of love. He missed the comfort. He missed it so much.

Lying in bed, he could have cared less that it was midnight and that tomorrow was a school day. Today, Troy Bolton declared his love for Gabriella Montez. Today, he knew she loved him as well. Life was grand. No longer was he in the shadows of confusion. For the first time in almost two months, Troy knew what the world was, what it did, why it did it, and who mattered.

Damn, life was good.

The next day at school, Troy eagerly sought out his love. East High was a lively place to be. It was an active school with just as active students. Troy smiled at everyone, greeting his friends and strangers alike. He had a pep in his step. And he loved it.

"Hey, sweetie."

He knew that voice. He loved that voice. "Gabs. How are you?"

She placed a sound kiss on his unprepared lips. "Very well. You were in my dreams."

"I hope to make them come true." He wrapped his arms around her waist. Her embraces were such a comfort.

She giggled as he breathed into her hair.

"Ew. Public displays of affection. Not something I want to see."

Troy felt whatever bliss he had inside dissipate. Troy didn't like talking to women with disrespect. "Why don't you shut up, Sharpay?" He didn't like to talk to women in such a manner but Sharpay _was _a mountain lion afterall.

Hitching an eyebrow and standing her full height, "What did you say?"

"You heard me. Why don't you keep your mouth shut and stop trying to ruin everyone's day?"

Gabriella remained quiet, as did Sharpay. Troy knew he would pay for the way he spoke to the Ice Queen but that didn't matter. He was happy. He was blissful and Sharpay had to ruin that. She wasn't always the one to ruin bliss.

Ryan and Kelsi soon gathered around.

"Morning, guys." Ryan waved after he straightened his brown fedora.

"Hi." Gabriella snaked her arm around Troy's lower back.

"Everyone's so chipper and smiley. Stop." remarked Sharpay.

Troy clapped hands with his best friend, trying not to disrupt Gabriella's hold on him. "What's up, Chad?"

"Nothing. You?" He shifted his eyebrow.

Taylor clicked her roll-on bookbag to a halt. "Don't mind him."

The look on Taylor and Chad's faces was amusing. Obviously, they wanted the details. Jason and Zeke showed up last.

"What's everybody doing?" Jason stood next to Kelsi, discreetly moving their shoulders together. Troy held in his laughter. Everyone in the group knew they were dating but Kelsi wasn't ready to go public with their relationship so everything remained hushed for the moment.

The group muttered collectively.

"I feel worse."

Troy looked over his shoulder and his day deflated all together.

Adele was a yard away and coming closer. Appearing fatigued yet the promise of energy was on the horizon as she sipped her Starbucks. Clad in a pair of blue cotton shorts and grey tank top, Adele placed a pair of black sunglasses atop head.

"I got up early. I need to purchase more things for my party this Friday."

Shit. How could he have forgotten about that? On the porch and throughout dinner this passed Saturday, Chad, Adele, and himself had begun planning for her party. With all the excitement over Gabi, he plain forgot.

"You guys just keep up the word of mouth thing. It always worked in the past." Adele took a sip of her drink. "But I need people to buy last minute detail things with me and start set up."

"Addie," Taylor laughed to herself, "it's Thursday."

"Really?" She pouted.

"So much for not laying around?" Chad said.

"I'm on such a schedule, I don't know the days." She appeared to be leaving but stopped in her tracks. "I'm not coming back here tomorrow so, who wants to do the wrong thing and skip school to help me out?"

"What? Are you kidding me?" Taylor was scandalized.

"I'm not asking you to come with. I know you would never skip a moment of school if you could so help it. I'm just asking everyone else. If anyone wants, I can just come after lunch. I just have so much to do and since this will be a bigger party than normal…there's so much to be done."

"What about your parents? And our parents?" Troy pointed to himself and Chad.

"They already confirmed that they're coming a few hours before it all begins. There's still tons to be done."

Taylor shook her head. "Addie, you can't do that."

"We used to." Chad insisted.

"And you didn't get caught?" asked Gabi.

"Of course we did. But, our parents really couldn't say too much. We would always play the longtime friends card." Troy explained. His eyes connected with Adele. She quickly stashed her hands behind her back yet he knew exactly what she was doing. Why was she always fidgeting around him now?

"Yeah. But I don't know if we can weasel out of school anymore."

"I know. Sorry, Chad. I wasn't going to ask you or Troy either. In fact I was only going to ask Ryan and Kelsi."

"What about me?" Zeke said.

Jason added. "Or me?"

"I'm not going to ask any of you other boys since you are on varsity. The season may be over, but you can still be kicked off the team. I'm not going to put you four in jeopardy. But if Zeke just so happened to bake some cookies or an apple and apricot tart, I wouldn't mind." Batting her eyes a tad and smiling coyly, Adele looked over to Zeke who appeared to be seriously considering her suggestion.

"I'm not asking you, Taylor, or you, Gabriella, because you two are dedicated to academia. So, Ryan and Kelsi were the ones I was looking for. Do you guys wanna help me?"

"After lunch, yeah." Ryan spoke. Kelsi just nodded her head in assent.

Sharpay hitched her eyebrows in mock surprise. "And what about me?"

"What about you?" Adele put her shades on.

"Aren't I going to come?"

Troy groaned inside. He knew what the other Evans twin was up to and he didn't appreciate it one bit. Adele would have to take Sharpay along or else the Drama Club president may let a teacher or three know about the whereabouts of Ryan and Kelsi.

"Just like her." Troy smiled bitterly to himself.

"What was that, Bolton?"

Stepping away from Gabi, Troy spoke the anger that was bubbling up. "You heard me. I knew you would try to manipulate this situation to fit you. Just like always. Just like old times. I'm tired of you and thejealousy your have over Adele – and Gabriella – twisting you into making ridiculous schemes that will always backfire on you."

Ryan stepped up, prepared to defend his sister. Sharpay, however, placed her hand on his shoulder, non-verbally assuring him that she could handle this.

"What ever do you mean? Jealousy? Over Adele and Gabriella? I don't think so. There's nothing that I want that they have. No offense, Gabi."

Troy looked over at Adele who was straining to keep her mouth shut tight. "Stop lying. It's very unbecoming of you. Just because you have no idea as to how you've made a difference in someone's life-" He was cut off before he voiced the hurtful things that Troy wanted so desparately to let out. He had months worth of ammunition to throw her way.

"Troy, enough." Zeke growled.

"No. You know what I went through yet you still are interested in her! It's mind-blowing to say the least. But whatever."

"What happened was your fault and hers." Sharpay glared viciously at Adele.

"Don't you dare bring me into this, sweetie. All I have to say is what I've always said: It's not my fault he found better."

A feral growl emerged from Sharpay's mouth as she stalked towards Adele. Troy quickly stepped between the seething girls. "Enough. Just don't rat Adele out."

"I don't care about her."

"What about your brother, Ryan? You tell, he gets punished."

Sharpay's lips remained pressed as she stood her ground, no longer ready to charge. "Fine. But you'll drop me off at home."

She looked to Troy who gave her a knowing – telling look. "I _was_ just going to drop you off at home."

"Good enough for me. Toodles." She and Zeke went down the west hallway.

Once out of earshot, Adele grumbled. "Toodles." She mocked. "I'd like to punch her in the throat."

"I'll hold her down." Taylor glared at the back of the Ice Queen's head.

Adele went to Ryan, placing her hand on his forearm. "I don't know how you do it."

"Me neither."

They shared a smile that made Troy a touch uneasy.

"Forget about her. I'm off to dance class. If you girls want to sleepover after the party, that'll be okay with me." Waving goodbye, Adele exited the school.

But something was nagging Troy right in the back of the head. "I'll be right back." He left before receiving a response. He traveled with all the speed he had down the steps and towards Adele. He placed both hands on her shoulder.

"Troy, what do you want?" Sighing, Adele turned to face him.

"Was it really necessary for you to come all the way out here just to ask two people to hangout? I mean, you almost got busted but Sharpay."

"Yeah. I wish I had busted her…in the face. Anyway, I needed to know before I left today. I was going to be busy all day."

"And night. What of night?"

Adele shifted her weight to her right foot. "I would be tired and I hear people sleep at night. I decided to give it a try."

"Cut the sarcasm. Really, why did you come here and risk getting Ryan, Kelsi, and yourself into trouble?"

She unlocked her car, opening the door. And Troy closed it shut.

"Back the hell away from me. You just don't know." Violently, Adele jerked the car door open and got into the driver's seat.

"Hold on! You're not wearing the ring. Why aren't you wearing it?" He hadn't meant to shout out his question to her but something deep inside broke when he noticed her bare finger.

"You care why? You noticed why? It's no big deal."

Troy racked his fingers through his hair. He hadn't meant to jump to the ring but he had just noticed. Blurting it out wasn't too smart but he wanted to know where his ring was.

"Fine. It's being cleaned. It's soaking as we speak. Now, I'll be late for dance. Bye."

"Just tell me."

The large sunglasses were blocking Troy from seeing them, but, by the sniffling noises, he concluded that she was tearing up. "I'm about to leave in a few weeks. I wanted to throw a party. You know about those parties we threw when we were kids. I don't know about you and Chad but I missed throwing them."

"We carry on the tradition."

"Good to know. I came down here because I missed the school."

He walked a few paces away before coming back to her, calm. "I know you. You must have forgotten that we dated a little over a year. I know all your quirks. You're lying."

"Maybe it was because I WANTED TO SEE YOU!" She shouted.

Not now. Not now. "Not now. Do not do this now."

Adele hit her steering wheel. "Then when? I can't stop this anymore. I don't know about you but I still need you in my life."

"No," he covered up his ears. "I'm in love with Gabriella. I love Gabi. She loves me. That's all I want. She's all I need." _She's all I need, _he repeated to himself mentally.

"Alright then!" She shouted, sticking her key in the ignition. "Are you coming Friday? You're parents weren't too sure and neither am I."

His breath was shallow as his heart raced. "Gabriella really wants to be there and see you."

"That doesn't mean you're coming."

"Where she goes, I go." Troy knew the significance of his words and he hoped that it hurt.

Anguished swirled in the depths of Adele's brown eyes. Her lower lip trembled. She knew what he meant. What did she expect? That he would sit there and take her admitting she still wanted him in her life? His heart was still pounded. Swallowing all the emotions that flooded vilely into his mouth, Troy wanted it all to end. She couldn't do that.

She couldn't do that! He was over her.

It was over a long time ago. She left him.

There was no going back.

He hoped that she would finally get that he was over her. He hoped that once she heard him talk about Gabi as he once talked about her would trigger her to stop hurting him.

Someone here had to finally know that things were through and done and never going to be resurrected.

"Oh really."

Troy nodded he head.

"I'm glad she found someone who reuses special words and occasions and feelings without regard or respect for his ex-girlfriend."

"Stop it. Just stop. We were never going to work."

"Says you." Adele gritted her teeth. "You gave up on me. And now I know why. Mister Playmaker couldn't keep his pants on. Just had to go find others to satisfy you."

His anger rose, flushing his face. With the window rolled fully down into its slot, Troy grabbed onto the door, pushing his face at her level. "Don't you ever implicate me as some cheater. That was you. Don't you ever think that I never honored what we had. I loved you. You left me."

"Oh cry me a river. I never left. And I sure as hell never cheated. You dated plenty of girls before me. When you finally asked me out, you had just broken up with her. Two days before me!"

"And your point?"

"You said to follow my heart. So I went-"

"Away from me! That's where you went. Away – far, far away from me. I said follow your heart and I thought I was there. I thought you'd come back to me."

"You wanted me to give up my dreams? I love acting. I love singing. I love dancing. I love you. I shouldn't have to choose!"

Troy was taken aback. "You always have to choose in life. That's what life is. A series of choices that, when you look back, will have paved a glorious path. You told me that once. I asked you out after that. I made my decisions. You made yours. I wasn't one of them."

"Yes you were. Why do you think I gave you that whole idea for your big love reveal? I still care about you and I want you happy. I would have never done that for Niccolo. He's not you."

"And I care about him why? I love Gabriella. I told her last night and now I'm happy. Why can't you let it go? It's over. You need to realize that." Troy stepped away from the car.

"Me? Need to realize that? Why are you so upset? If you had no more feelings for me, you wouldn't care about me showing my ass here. You wouldn't give a damn."

"I don't give a damn."

"Oh yes you do." That Cheshire grin drove him insane. He was confused all over again. She pulled off her sunglasses, looking him directly in the eye. "You care about me – and more than the best friend in your life. You're not over me. If you were, you would have never tried to seduce me."

"That one day? When I needed to change?" Troy spun around, back to Adele, in frustration. "I. Needed. To. Change. End of story. Don't you get it?"

She turned the key, revving the engine. "Didn't you feel it? I know you did. The excitement. You felt it. Now go to class." She pushed the gas, tires squealing out of the student parking lot.

His rage was straining to break free from his body. Kicking the nearest car tire was hardly sufficient but the throbbing pain in his foot gave Troy something else to focus on as he hobbled into the building. The warning bell rang just as he opened his locker. He grabbed the things he needed.

The tardy bell rang after Troy stepped into his homeroom. He forced himself in his seat. Adele Carson always knew how to rattle him – to piss him off more than anyone else in the world. She knew nothing of what he felt. Yes, he did feel the pulse of desire when he watched Adele's reaction to his newly developed body but what teenage boy wouldn't get a kick out of that?

"What's wrong?" Chad whispered.

"Later," Grumbling, Troy placed his hands on his head. He should just skip the day. His dad would find out but he could feel a tension headache coming on.

Not too sure what Mrs. Darbus had said (and barely caring), Troy was the first one out of room.

"Troy, wait up."

"Yo. What's with the fast feet?"

Halting, Troy looked back at his friends. "I really need to go."

"I'll walk you." Gabi's concerned eyes only made Troy all the more angry. Clenching his fists, he continued to walk away.

"Troy, what's going on?" Chad asked but all he received was silence.

"That's enough, Troy. We're trying to help you."

"I don't need your help right now. I need to get to class." He stalked down the hallway, not caring if his girlfriend and best friend were upset.

Forty-five minutes later, Troy was amazed that he could still remember the lecture about dimension and it's affect on sculptures. Never before had he focused on schoolwork. It was fascinating. Not the lecture subject or his newfound focusing skills, but the fact that it was free period already.

Troy knew he should do his homework from last night but he would just take the incomplete. He could make up that grade with a great quiz score. What he really wanted to do was just go home…or shoot some free throws.

"Alright now. What's got you so bent out of shape?" Chad was outside, about to run around the track.

Troy missed his seventh shot in a row. "Nothing. Why would you say that?"

"Because, you just missed another easy shot."

Grunting, Troy gave up and threw the ball with all his strength. It hit the backboard, narrowly missing Troy's shoulder as it rebounded back. "I hate her! I hate her so much."

"Who?" Chad picked up the orange ball. "Wait. Addie?

"Yup."

"What happened?"

"What didn't happen is the better question? After she left, I just wanted to ask her a simple question and before you know it, she flies off on some big thing as if she knows me. She thinks I still have feelings for her. She thinks that I still love her!"

"Well, don't you? I mean, I thought you were supposed to always love your first."

"Not helping me out."

Chad held up his hands. "Sorry. Continue."

"Then she started to make accusations about me, hinting to seducing. I tried to seduce her! Not likely. What is her damn problem?" Troy yanked the ball from Chad, hammering it into the ground repeatedly.

"You. That's obvious. But did you try to seduce her?"

Troy glared at his best friend. The flash of fear in Chad's eyes was so satisfying to feel. "No."

"Then, why does she seem to think you did?"

"I took my shirt off in front of her."

"What! Are you insane?"

Troy dropped to the ground, legs stretched out in front of him. "I have no clue. But she was right about one thing."

Chad sunk to the pavement beside his best friend. "What was it?" He muttered.

"The look of…that old look of passion in her eyes did stir something in me. I enjoyed having her look at me."

"Dude…"

"Don't give me that 'dude' sigh. Don't be disappointed in me. It's not my fault. It's hers. I'm not going to her party."

"Yes you are. You know you'll show up two hours before. You'll help set up the last bit of tables. You'll make sure that the music is set. You'll make sure that Adele is calm and ready. You'll be there because we're still friends. All three of us."

"That's right. You're her friend too."

"Of course I am, you idoit! I'm her friend too! I've even hung out at her house a few times since she's come back."

Troy missed out on spending time with Adele. Like it or not, what she said was all true to some degree. But – no – he wasn't teasing her or hurting her. Was he? Troy never meant that. He had no intention of teasing her. Deep down, he had to see that look in her eye that made him feel worth the world again. The stare – the glint in her eye could never compare to any other way a personwill everlook at him. She was…not Gabi.

Troy hung his head in shame. "Has she said anything about…you know?"

"She has and she promised me that she would talk to you when the time was ready. She really does what to salvage you in her life. She still wants you in her life."

Sighing, Troy stared off at the horizon. The lines of East High building were straight and concise. He admired the architect who designed this school. He wished he was as sturdy as his East High School.

"I spent the whole night with Gabi. It was so perfect and right. I told her that I loved her and she loves me. We were alone, free to just be together. Now…now that seems like months ago. It was just last night! I'm really scared, Chad. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Maybe you should tell Gabriella about the full range of the relationship you had with Adele."

"Can't! WON'T!"

"Why not?"

"Because Adele still loves me."


	17. Chapter 16

Title: A Chaotic Mess of Pastels

Author: Me!

Rating: I'm not too sure about the new rating system but I would say this is about…PG-13.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Troy Bolton finally has life all figured out as his junior year wanes. However, his perfect world is in jeopardy as he discovers his past.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical or the songs or Zac…but if I did…heheheh. Wow! I don't own much. Wait! I do own Adele Carson! And the title of this play…and the song parts from Chpt 14!

**Oliverwoodschic**Here's a new chappie. It's kind of two-part chapter extravaganza.

**azndoll10**Perhaps she is…perhaps she isn't.

**dancerlittle**There's more twists to come.

**AngelD88**How can you when there's pretty Troy standing there?

**carito06**This is the calm before the story…

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Are you sure that's what she said?"

It had been a solid block of minutes before Chad finally spoke up. Troy placed his chin on top of his knees. "She said, and I quote, 'I love acting. I love singing. I love dancing. I love you.' If that's not an admission to love, I don't know what is."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have tried back in New York."

"Chad, you were just being a good friend who knows how to honor a promise made. You're the better one out of us three."

"I could have told you that."

Troy shoved his friend playfully.

"Don't hate crime against me." Chad laughed, getting back up on his feet. "So, yeah. Come on. Either tell it all or forget all about it. That's your only choice right now."

"I have no choices anymore." Troy held his breath, chancing for a hoop.

"Yeah. You're sorry. Thank heavens the season is over." Chad grabbed the ball. It bounced a good foot away from the base of the basketball hoop.

Troy, knowing defeat, made the trek back to the school with his best friend. Freshened up yet still heavy with guilt and all other emotions, Troy went through his classes on autopilot.

"Mr. Bolton! Pay attention please."

"I am."

That brief conversation appeared repeatedly throughout his morning. Finally, it was lunch. One who was without an appetite found that they didn't attend lunch. And Troy was such a person. He went to his "secret spot" in hopes of solitude.

He would not find it there today. Though, it was a good thing.

"I know that something's wrong. I just want to make you happy again." Gabriella stood by the rows of potted plants.

Troy smiled gratefully at his girlfriend. "Things aren't going as planned is all."

"I can tell by your voice that you're lying."

He took a sharp inhalation. "What do you mean?"

"There's something bothering you and it's big. You're off. You didn't wait for me between classes. You weren't paying much attention in class. You were fine until you came back from the parking lot. Why were you out there?"

Though he had the sneaking suspicion that she already knew, Troy confided in his Gabi. "I was talking to Adele."

"And?"

Troy bit his bottom lip, finding a seat on a nearby bench. Staring at his bouncing knee, Troy had to make a decision. To tell or not to tell? Was he ready to divulge the true nature behind Adele and what she meant to him? With a deep breath, he answered Gabriella.

"And she starting prodding and I got upset. She thinks that since we were once the best of friends, then that gives her the right to know every detail of my life now. I guess she thinks she still knows me."

He was a coward.

Gabriella sat next to him, her hand rubbed soothing circles across his back. "Well, maybe she just doesn't understand how much she hurt you in the past. Have you ever told her how you felt?"

"Never,"

"See. Troy, that could be the problem. You told me that she and Chad remained friends and worked through her sudden departure. She can be a friend to him. It's possible that Adele just assumed the same from you. You have to talk to her about what happened between you two."

Gabriella was the smartest person he knew. So, what she said had to have been the right decision to make. However, that right thing to do wasn't what he wanted to do. He'd rather remain distant with Adele. It was easiest.

"You're right. I'll talk to her." He kissed her lips before walking away. He stepped down on the first step that led down to the school's top floor. "Not going to come with me?"

"I'm coming." Gabriella took his hand, allowing him to lead her down to her next class.

School continued and Troy continued to harbor a piece of anger in his heart. It was such a joy to Bolton when the final bell of the day rang. When he dropped off Gabi, she gave him a kiss and a reminder to talk to Adele.

There was no contact between him and Adele that night. Troy thought he had the courage to call Adele up, tell her his true feelings about her return, and be done with this drama. He wanted to get back to his life with Gabriella. But, upon dialing her number, he choked. He hung up the phone as quick as he picked it up.

He did his homework. He ate his dinner. And before he readied himself for sleep, the urge to call Adele overpowered him. Finding her in his call log, Troy dialed her number and waited with bated breath.

He got voicemail…over and over again; she wasn't picking up. Could he blame her? After that sort of fighting, why would he expect her to listen to him? She said her side and that's all that mattered to her. Adele was one stubborn young woman. That was one of her characteristics that attracted him to her. She always stood her ground.

"This is snowballing." He grumbled to himself as he turned the lights off, hoping sleep would take the dilemma that was brewing away from him.

Friday had come. Friday was here and Troy wanted to stay in bed. Only one thing was happening tonight: Adele's early End-of-the-Year party. Lying in bed, Troy couldn't believe that this day had come. It was a significant day in his life. It was like those days before when Chad, Adele, and himself would spend the day (at school or at home) dreaming about what the party would be like – what sort of fun they could anticipate.

This time around, however, Troy felt knots in the pit of his belly. Would he actually go? Would he show up early to help her out?

The question ran on loop in his head as Troy found himself walking into school. Everyone was a-buzz with the excitement of Adele's party. Right after school, people would be getting ready to go see what her party was like. Popular kids were not the limit this time.

Avoiding everyone like the plague that he felt growing within him, Troy kept his head down as he reached his locker. This day would be as normal as possible. He would not think of the party, which he – in the far recesses of his mind…soul – wanted to participate in.

"Get over this." He grumbled to the inside of his locker. It didn't make sense. He didn't make sense. He was over Adele – still mad at her for the accusations she made yet here he was, thoughts of her pounding at his brain.

He went straight to homeroom and laid his head down on the cool desktop. Being the first person to class was new for Troy. The solitude was soothing.

"I'm so ready for tonight. A year without a Carson blowout fiesta is like a school year never ending. I'm so glad she's back." He overhead some girl chatter away.

Troy felt his body steel against those words. These people were ridiculous! They never thought about the history and tradition behind her party. It was a party that was started only for his two best friends and himself. It exploded in the fanfare that people believed it to be. Now, with anyone and everyone invited, the organic idea behind the end-of-the-year party was buried. Those simple nights were killed.

Was that how he felt? Troy mourned the earlier times…the easier and simpler times. He mourned the loss of his friend and what she was in his life.

The filling of students around him alerted Troy, causing him to sit up tall, a false smile on his face.

Chad came in, taking his seat. "Are you coming or not?"

"Gabriella wants to."

"Do you?"

"I believe so."

"Are you coming to help us out?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "Would I be welcomed?"

"Probably not. But I think she would appreciate it regardless."

"She wouldn't return my calls."

"I know." Chad adjusted his second watch on his wrist. "She told me she was going to ignore you. Said it was the easiest thing to do."

Troy scoffed gently. "I understand that."

"Just come. If not for your own enjoyment, for the memory of the fun we had."

Not sure what to say, Troy said nothing at all. Taylor and Gabriella entered "The Sanctuary", as their teacher called it.

"Ready for the party tonight?" Gabriella asked everyone.

"I can't wait to see what it's like. I was invited to the last one. Though I only stayed for an hour, it was amazing. Really cool."

"Taylor, I don't remember you there." Chad took the books that Taylor was carrying and set them on his desk.

"I saw you there. I kept to myself. I'm not really a cheerleader/sports team mingler."

The foursome laughed lightheartedly.

"What time should we be there?" asked Gabriella, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm going home with Troy where we'll pick up our change of clothes and help out Adele. We'll be her muscle and shower at her place." Chad spoke up before Troy had an option.

Troy puckered his lips tight, attempting to keep the choice words he had for Chad within.

"Great! That gives Gabriella and I a chance to pack for the sleepover and figure out proper dress. I'll give you a ride." Taylor grabbed her books, preparing to take her seat as the tardy bell sounded.

"Thanks," Gabriella said. "I can't wait to see what you guys and your muscles did at the party."

"Probably set out the food like old times." Troy quickly countered. Gabi and Taylor found their seats. "What is your problem?"

"Calm down."

"Calm down! You."

"I am." Chad emphasized by leaning back in his desk, hands behind his head. "What's your deal?"

"You just volunteered me to help with Adele in front of Gabi. I don't want to. I have to now. Thanks." He spoke gruffly.

"Adele's not here. You didn't say it in front of her."

"That's not the point. You implied it to Gabriella."

"You're point is?"

"I don't lie to her. I've got to go now."

Chad laughed as he placed his elbows on his desktop. "You, Troy Bolton, do not and have not lied to Gabriella when it comes to dealings with Adele? Don't kid yourself."

Troy seethed inside. Now, he regretted telling Chad about his situation over Adele and how he withheld some truths from Gabi, his love. Refusing to go much more into anything else, Troy kept his mouth shut during the morning T.V. news announcements. Slumped in his chair, Troy resigned himself to the fact that he would in fact be helping Adele out before the party.

He looked over his shoulder, spotting his girlfriend. Troy couldn't help but smile charmingly at Gabi who blushed before winking back.

Like it or not, Troy was vaguely excited about spending time with Adele.

The hours passed by fairly quickly. Perhaps it was the anticipation growing, thickening the air, and hyping Troy up. Or, perhaps, it was the constant replay of his schedule after school (_Find Chad, drop him off at home, figure out what to wear and bring it. Or go to Chad's house and hurry him up…whatever._).

Whatever the case was Troy found himself at the lunch table. Ryan, Kelsi, and Sharpay were bouncing with anxiety. It was quite apparent those three had yet to skip school before.

"Where is she? Lunch has already started." Kelsi bit her lower lip.

"Don't worry. She'll show."

Taylor, Gabi and Chad soon arrived. "Just saw Adele. She got stopped by Darbus. She said she'll be here soon." informed Chad as he placed his tray on the table.

Sharpay began to dig through her purse. "Good. Glad she finally showed."

"Why are you so mad with Adele? She hasn't done anything to you." Gabriella asked softly. "I mean, she's about to help you skip the rest of the day and here you are complaining."

"Gabriella, I don't want to sound mean but stay out of my business." She closed her purse with a snap.

"Sharpay, that's it. Enough. You really need to be nicer to people." Zeke spoke.

She hitched her eyebrows, too flabbergasted to say a word. Troy caught the amused eyes of Chad. Maybe Zeke wasn't so blind to Sharpay as everyone thought. Troy opened his bagged lunch, digging out his bottle of water.

"Sorry guys. Mrs. Darbus caught me and decided to chat me up. Let's go you three."

Troy hadn't spoke to Adele since yesterday. Seeing her today caused the urge to apologize to bubble inside.

The Evans twins and Kelsi said their goodbyes, preparing to leave. He really wanted to say something – anything.

"Can't wait for the party tonight. I've been telling everyone six o'clock." said Jason.

"Good man. It will be so awesome to have my fiesta again. I miss it so." The smile on her face was pleasant yet when she connected eyes with Troy, the life in her brown eyes died.

"We all do." Chad added. "We'll be there right after school."

She fixed the sunglasses on her head. "We who?"

"Me and Troy, duh."

"Oh. Oh! Right. Yeah. See you there. Come you guys. Bye everyone else. See ya'll tonight." Adele gave Troy a perplexed look before leaving.

"Umm…yeah. I guess." Scratching his head, Troy was flummoxed. Around him, his friends went on about some of the past hijinks that developed at a Carson event. On and on they went swapping stories about break-ups, hook-ups, and mix-ups.

"When Stacie came from inside to find her boyfriend dancing with her twin sister…that fight was classic." Zeke laughed.

Taylor set her apple on her tray. "I think that was the first party of hers that I went to. I was scared for my life."

"We all were."

Everyone at the table laughed, excluding Gabriella who sat back, taking in all the memory swapping.

"From what you guys have told me, I'm ready to go to this party." Gabi said as the bell rang.

"It's worth it." Chad smiled as he escorted Taylor to her class. The other four left the cafeteria, heading to class.

Troy got through his classes. He wasn't too sure how it happened but, for the rest of the day, Troy forgot about Adele and the situation they were in. All he knew was that night in New York when he promised to try his best to resurrect his friendship with his ex. That was the only thing that kept him wanting to set up the party.

At two-thirty in the afternoon, the school bell rang for the last time in the day.

"See you in a few hours." Gabriella planted a sound kiss on Troy's lips.

"Bye," He watched her as she jogged down the hallway, catching up with Taylor.

Heading out to the parking lot, Troy forced his mind to stay quiet. He couldn't let his mind remember the last pre-party celebration he had with Adele. He couldn't let his mind revel in the fun they had or the time they spent. That was the past – it was behind him and that's where it belonged.

"Let us be off!" Chad said, walking in stride with Troy.

"Let us get this over with."

Chad climbed into the passenger seat. "Just get over yourself. You know you're excited. There's nothing wrong with that. You're not cheating on Gabriella with Adele. Adele is a friend."

"Who I loved with my heart and soul." Troy retorted.

"Troy, I'm wondering if you ever got over her."

It was obvious that he hadn't. Who would have given the circumstances? Adele never gave him closure – a reason as to why things just shut down between them. He wasn't over his past with Adele…nothing ever came to a definite end. But, he was ready to get her out of his mind. Why hadn't she just said 'It's over'?

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. He couldn't think of anything to say. There wasn't anything to say. Like it or not, when it got down to it, Chad spoke plainly and truthfully. He always knew how to get to the root of a problem. Troy parked outside of Chad's house, waiting for his friend to drop his things off and pull together an outfit.

"My mom said that her and my dad will be there in about three hour with yours."

Troy just nodded his head. Three turns later he was pulled into his driveway. He took the stairs two at a time, tossing his messenger bag on his bed. Rummaging through his closet, he pulled out some walkshorts and a T-shirt, shoving them in his drawstring "back sack" as the team called them; they were gifts from the cheerleading squad at the start of the season.

Back in his Jeep, Troy found Chad singing to his rear-view mirror.

"I really need new friends."

Chad looked at Troy as if he couldn't possibly be referring to him. "You know you love it."

Down the road and on a new street, Troy pulled in behind the car Adele was using while in town. "I hope her parents don't need this space."

"It's a double-wide driveway. They can just pull in next to us." Chad hopped out of the car. "You think Kelsi and Ryan are still here?"

"Probably," Though, a part of him wanted it to just be the Three Musketeers.

Chad rang the doorbell. They waited a few seconds, allowing her time to get to the door. "Where is she?" Without a second thought, Chad went to open the door. It was unlocked.

"That's very safe. Anyone can just waltz in." said Troy as he crossed the threshold; Chad soon followed.

"I just unlocked the door. Saw you drive by and park." Adele came from the hall leading back to the laundry room. Her arms were full of table clothes and bags from Party Central, a store that catered only to selling things necessary for party throwing.

"Oh," Troy shoved his hands in his pockets.

Adele's eyes traveled over his body, staring into his eyes when she was through with her inspection. "Why are you here? I thought only Chad would be helping out."

"I thought so too. Change of plans."

"Oh,"

"Where's Kelsi and Ryan?" Chad interrupted the two before they could start fighting.

Adele rearranged the packets in her arms. It was plain to see that she was struggling. Troy went and grabbed some of the linens.

She whispered something that sounded like 'Thanks'.

"You're welcome."

Adele watched Troy as she answered Chad. "Yeah, they went home. I dropped Kelsi at Ryan's and he said he would take her home. They helped me finish up a lot of little things."

"But you need us manly men to do the big things." Chad puffed out his chest, flexing his biceps.

"Yeah. Follow me you two manly men."

He could tell she was still upset with him. For the next hour Adele called out orders to him while she delightfully chatted with Chad, helping him when she could. After setting up the last of the plethora of folding tables, Troy went over to a huge canopied dance floor.

"There you are." Chad entered. "No way. You have a D.J.!"

Adele came in after him. "I sure do. And there's going to be karaoke. I paid for the D.J. and my parents rented the tent and tables."

"Where did you get that sort of money?"

"Chad, you forget that I starred in a play for most of this year. We got paid quite nicely if I may say so."

Watching his best friend converse with Adele fluently made Troy a tad jealous. Why couldn't his life be as simple?

"So, thank you guys so much. I really appreciate this." She hugged Chad.

Troy stood up. She came to him and smiled. "You guys can just go shower up and get ready. You know where the towels and showers are. Go to town with it. I, on the other hand, have to put the centerpieces out." She slipped out.

Chad waited until she was out of earshot to speak. "You two need to stop acting like kindergartners and -"

Troy held up his hand, halting his friend mid-sentence. "I am not up to hearing anything more about it. I'm going to go shower." Troy went inside, not giving Adele (or what Chad had to say) a second thought.

Inside the Carson home was Nyia, watching some television show. "Hey, Ny."

"Bolton."

_Great, _he sighed inwardly. Adele had gotten to her sister. The last time he had heard Nyia call him by his surname was a few weeks after Adele received the news of her acceptance to the Jones Magnet Institute. Afraid that Adele would leave him for good and never look back, Troy made it not-so-subtlety clear that he wasn't sure her talent was good enough to leave Arizona. He regretted lying to his girlfriend at the time and making her feel guilty. The explosive argument they had…it scared him. Nyia hadn't forgiven him until days after Adele did.

Not up for a fight or delving into potential drama, Troy went upstairs with his change of clothes. He gingerly stepped onto the top landing, breathing in the familiar scent of fresh flowers that were always set out on the hallway desk. He found the wooden armoire near the guest bedroom where the towels and such were stored.

Twenty minutes later, Troy emerged a new man in his olive walkshorts and a Billabong white tee. He deposited the used towels in the wicker hamper. Standing in one spot, Troy just took a deep breath. One deep breath in and one deep breath out.

"I think our parents just showed up."

"Or hers?"

Chad shrugged his shoulders. He was leaning in the doorway of the guest bedroom where there was another private bathroom. "Could be? How party ready do I look?" Chad was in navy blue walkshorts with a light green window pane plaid stripe and an orange tee.

"Like I know. Do I look like someone who cares about how you look?"

Chad furrowed his brow. "Why not?"

"I'll see you down in a few." Troy laughed.

Chad inclined his head in assent as he headed back down the stairwell.

Troy wandered around the top floor layout. He strolled by Adele's parents' room and Nyia's door. The guest bedroom was on the left and in the back was Adele's room.

"Do I?" He muttered to himself as he cautiously stepped down the hallway. Her white door was ajar. He watched as his trembling fingers pushed it wider open. It was as if he were in a movie, watching someone else enter the room. His eyes locked on the turret that created the tri-window seating area. That area was his landing pad for outside the window was a large tree that he would scale in the middle of the night to sneak kisses, hugs, sleep, love, and time with Adele.

Her carpet was still soft and bouncy beneath his feet. Her walls were still candlelight white with a passionate red wall where her headboard was placed. The desk was still junky yet the dresser and her closet door was still opened. So many memories were engrained in the walls and in the floor and in the bed and in the cushions and in the pillows and in the ceiling. Everywhere he turned, a memory blossomed.

He reminisced. That piece of rug reminded him of the rug burn he got when Adele beat him in wrestling. Or that time when she slipped off the bed from bouncing in jubilation over the ring he presented to her.

He licked his lips.

"_Calm down."_

"_Did I set up enough tables? Is the dance floor properly set up? Will the music be right?"_

_Troy sat back in the compute chair, enjoying the scene unfolding in front of him. However, the true thing that was unfolding was Adele – unraveling under the pressures of the party._

"_Everything is set and perfect. Chad and I have set up about twenty tables. Professionals set up the floor and the music will be fine. The gift bags are done and the food is ready except the cookout food. It's all going to be fine." Troy stood up._

"_Are you sure?" The worried look in Adele's brown eyes made his heart call to her even more than it did._

"_I'm Troy Bolton. I'm sure, I'm sure."_

_Adele smiled. "That's not helping me out."_

"_Come here." _

_Begrudgingly, she closed the space between them, standing mere inches from him. "What?"_

_Linking their hands together, Troy pulled his arms behind him, causing her to come forward. Her hands slid around his waist in an embrace. With one hand around her shoulders and his other woven in her hair, Troy kissed her forehead. _

"_Just take a breath. Breath, love, breath."_

"_In and out. Breath it in and breath it out." Adele leaned her head back to look into his bright blues. "This is my last party. This is the last Trio Trinity of Party Awesomeness."_

"_Just made that up?"_

"_I did. Like it?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Good. Knew you would. But seriously, I'm breaking the group up. Should I really go?"_

_Sighing, Troy sat back down, placing Adele on his lap. "We've been through this. You've got too much talent to be wasting around here."_

"_But what about you? Us?"_

_Troy entwined his fingers with her right hand, rubbing the ring on her finger. "This insures that. Don't worry about me."_

"_I love you." She kissed him soundly on the lips._

"_I love you, Ellie. You have to know that. This party will go on without a hitch."_

_Pressing her forehead to his, Adele kissed the bridge of his nose. "The more you talk, the more I want to kiss you."_

_Troy moaned as he gently bit her lower lip. Then, he suckled it, soothing away any minor pain . Her arms draped his shoulders as her nails scratched the back of his neck, sending chills down his spine. Lifting her up, Troy maneuvered himself out of the chair and over to her bed. So gracefully she fell to the mattress. Her hair in curls fanned out around her, the sapphire blue dress slightly hitched up from her knees…_

"_You are so beautiful."_

"_And you are the one." She pulled him down upon her, pressing them close._

"_Guys, gross. Just stop. People are arriving." Said Chad, hanging from the door._

_They both looked up at him, laughing purely out of embarrassment. "We'll be down in a few."_

"_No, Troy. If I let you two come down in a few, you'll be down in an hour? Two? I don't want to know. Just get up now." Chad came over and yanked Troy up. "Get up."_

_The three headed down stairs, ready to have some fun._

"What the hell is this? What are you doing in my room?"

Troy jumped in surprise. "I can explain."

Behind him, Adele was clutching the lapels of her baby blue bathrobe. Hearing the burning anger in his ex's voice caused Troy to want to give up. He wished that he could have forgotten her.

"Get out of here!"

Troy stood toe-to-toe with the barely clothed girl. "Hear me out. I am so sorry for what I've done."

"Get out."

"But I want to apologize."

"I understand that. I need to change and I'm not going to do that in front of you, now am I?"

"Right," He was so anxious and on edge around her. It was as if their relationship had never existed. In all reality Troy felt as he did when he first realized his crush on her – completely tense and packed with apprehension.

He shut the door quietly behind him, leaning against the wall for support. Troy mentally made note of every breath he took. Around him, people were talking and laughing. His parents must have just shown up. When did this become so complex?

The door re-opened and Adele stood in a teal halter dress. "Come on. I still have to fix my hair and make-up. Still don't know what shoes to wear."

Troy smirked. He recognized this budding anxiety. "Calm down."

"But is everything set? I just realized that I don't know how many people are coming. How many are going to drive here? We don't have tons of parking spaces." Troy followed behind the frantic young woman. She stopped at her small table that had a mirror over it, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Calm down."

"What about the food? I hope there's enough. I wish I had never did this." She began to apply the minimal amount of make-up she typically wore to parties.

"No you don't. Just stop and take a breath."

She uncapped her lip-gloss. "What?"

"Stop." Troy went to stand by her side, holding her gaze through the mirror's reflection. "Take a breath."

The look she was giving him was a relief…in some odd way.

"Yeah. You. Breath it in and breath it out."

Adele stood rooted, gloss poised at her lips. She took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"Now, calm down."

"Like you know so much." The smirk on her face could be easily read as amusement. "Thank you again. I don't know how I would have gotten everything done without you. Don't tell the other guests but those who helped get a great gift bag. Shh."

"Don't thank me. I want to apologize for flipping out on you the other day."

Adele went about pulling her hair into a tight ponytail. "You should be sorry. So am I. I'm not sorry for what I said but I am sorry about how I said it."

"So, we can agree that we attacked each other."

"Over something we should have attacked each other for a long time ago."

Troy complacently watched Adele get ready. It was times like these that he missed Adele's friendship. To be allowed in her world was a privilege in his eyes. She slipped on a wide white headband.

Troy couldn't explain it but he suddenly missed Adele. He suddenly missed Gabriella.

Minutes later she was strapping on her wedge heels. "I'm all gorgeous."

He appraised her look as she did a slow spin for him. "You are."

"Thanks." She sprayed some perfume on.

"Where's the ring?"

"Not this again." Adele warned.

"I just want to know."

"It's in the jewelry chest by my bed."

Troy reigned in the frustration he began to feel. "Why?"

"I don't feel comfortable wearing it anymore. After our fight, I realized some things. I can't wear that ring in good faith. To wear it mocks what we had. If you want it, take it."

"I don't want it. I gave it to you."

"Then let me do with it what I want." Adele strolled out of her room, leaving a simmering Troy behind.


	18. Chapter 17

Title: A Chaotic Mess of Pastels

Author: Me!

Rating: I'm not too sure about the new rating system but I would say this is about…PG-13.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Troy Bolton finally has life all figured out as his junior year wanes. However, his perfect world is in jeopardy as he discovers his past.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical or the songs or Zac…but if I did…heheheh. Wow! I don't own much. Wait! I do own Adele Carson! And the title of this play…and the song parts from Chpt 14!

**carito06 **I don't like causing you nervouswrecks but the story's gotta unfold the way it is. I hope you still like it.

**Oliverwoodschic **I don't think you know how much it means to me to have you, a Troyella fan, still reviewing my fic when, at times, it looks like it will be any different. Thanks.

**sophthewiseone **For some reason, I laughed so much reading your commentary. You really don't like Chad, huh? These songs **WHICH I DON'T OWN…NONE OF THESE SONGS MENTIONED…**I heard while listening to the radio. I listen to them and like them but I'm a rock gal. I hope the chappie I sent you cleared up some questions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**C****hapter Seventeen**

Tonight was going to be an ordeal. No matter how far they had come to becoming friends again, she had to do something to fall back into the mess that they started in. Back downstairs he went where he found Chad's, Adele's, his own parents talking in the kitchen as Chad, Nyia, and Adele sat at the informal dining table. He took a seat by Chad, keeping his gaze on anything except his ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah, so how much was the dress?" Nyia announced abruptly and loudly.

"Shut up," Adele grumbled.

"I was just wondering." Her sugary sweet tone was a ruse.

"By the look of that smile on your face I would say you're being malicious."

"You know mom and dad don't want you to spend too much. We're all concerned about your spending. Especially if you're using it to impress people or a person."

Chad held back his laughter. "Ny, you're horrible."

"She loves it."

Adele watched her sister stoically. "Keep going. I don't care. I won't let you get me in trouble. This is my day."

The doorbell rang. Adele rose from her seat, smiling smugly. "I'm sure that's the DJ." She went to find out who was at the door.

"Why do you keep picking on her?" Chad laughed.

A guy about five years older than Adele walked through the kitchen, with the hostess of the party, out to the backyard. "Fire up the grills, people. It's show time!"

"What is your daughter talking about?" Mr. Carson asked, taking the burgers out of the refrigerator.

"It's 6:05, Dad." clarified Nyia. "Let's go boys."

The two boys followed the youngest Carson to the back. Already, a handful of people was straggling in, idly waiting for the DJ to finish setting up. Nyia quickly ditched Troy and Chad, spotting her best friend.

"Hey," Taylor kissed Chad chastely. "How big do you guys think this party will be?"

"Too big to fathom." Troy mentioned as he scanned the tables in search of his girlfriend. "Where's Gabi? I thought you guys were coming together."

"Hold on!" Chad threw his hands up. "How did these people get in here?"

Taylor sighed, rolling her eyes. "The side gate." She pointed to the area where people were filling up the large backyard space.

"Right, sorry…continue." Sheepishly, Chad put his arm around Taylor who was giggling.

"Gabs and Kelsi are over there, talking to Adele who's pushing the MC to get the music goi-" She was cut off by the sounded beats of "Temperature" by Sean Paul.

"That's solved." Said Troy. He quickly found Gabriella emerging from the dance floor with Kelsi.

Gabriella was in a blue sundress with her curls hanging loosely. Her skin was a-glow in the fading sunlight. "Hi, sweetie." she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

Natural it was now as he slid his arm around her waist, bringing her near.

"I can't believe this place. The lights that are stung through the trees and connecting from lantern to lantern are fantastic. And the elevated pedestals are Roman columns in design…this blows me away. Her own DJ?"

Taylor chuckled. "That's a Carson party for you."

"Actually, this is nothing." Chad said, bopping his head to the music. "One year she had a huge Bouncing Castle and soap-sud dispenser."

"Why would anyone need that?" Kelsi asked, taking the bundle of plastic beaded necklaces from around her arm and passing them around the group.

"To celebrate going to high school so there was need for one last kiddie party. Plus, her Mom got a promotion." Troy informed.

"That's still ridiculous."

"True, Kelsi. But Adele really doesn't celebrate birthdays. That's Nyia's department. Those can be pretty fun and over the top."

"You are totally pulling my strings." She said, dismay laden in her voice.

"Perhaps we are." Chad said. "Perhaps we're telling the truth."

"It was a few cheap bubble maker machines that made it look a lot better than it sounded."

"And thank you, Troy, for ruining the illusion."

Adele came strutting over to the small group. "Look at all these people. I hope there are enough burgers and such."

"I don't eat meat." Kelsi said.

"Don't worry. There are veggie burgers and chicken burgers and meat burgers. You're set. I see some off the soccer gals. Do you need to put anything up in my room?"

"I didn't bring anything but I could go get something."

"Chad, sweetheart, not you." Taylor placed her hand on chest. "She means us girls."

Hitching his eyebrows, Chad faked looking nonchalant about the matter. "Oh. I see. Addie's gotta kill a tradition. I'm okay with that."

Adele gave Chad a sympathetic smile. "I didn't think you boys still wanted to have a sleepover with me. You guys have gals now. I don't know if they'd like that too much. See you guys soon. Zeke! Jason." The two boys came from the left entrance. She gave them both hugs before greeting her old soccer teammates.

"Not as big as her past parties –yet – but just as awesome." Jason kissed Kelsi's temple.

"Finally decided to come clean?" Taylor asked.

Kelsi blushed as Jason held her hand. "Yes. So drop it. No scenes." He spoke.

Gabriella held her hands up. "No problem."

"Anyone seen Sharpay?" asked Zeke after he greeted his two other teammates.

"Nope." Chad said, undermining the tension that thickened the air. The fight from Thursday wasn't resolved. "The Evanses will probably show fashionably late."

Zeke shrugged his shoulders. "Most likely."

Troy kept quiet. He decided to just enjoy the party. Gabriella and himself stayed together, mingling as a couple, never leaving the other's side. By seven o'clock most of the guests had arrived. Many of Adele's old teammates had shown but so had some of the drama kids, braniacs, skater kids, and whatnots that she had befriended through her one year at East High. To see all the people that Adele knew was thrilling. Troy was once apart of her life and, thus, apart of these people. No matter their clichés, all these different students were intertwined with each other.

Ryan and Sharpay had arrived but soon separated. Sharpay stayed low-key (for the time being) with Zeke and Ryan…well, Ryan had seemingly disappeared probably to the dance floor. The group had found a table together but the couples split up, tending to rather just be with the other as the party began to go into full swing.

As eight o'clock rolled around, everyone was squeezed on the dance floor, bumping and bouncing to the musical beats.

"Don't forget all you Wildcats, sign up with me for the Karaoke Talent Search. Maybe you could be discovered for your talents or lack there of." The MC announced over the opening beats of Daddy Yankee's "Gasolina".

The crowd exploded into appreciative screams. Troy was entranced by the gyration of Gabi's hips. "Why have you been keeping this from me?" he shouted, fighting against the loud music.

"A girl has to have her secrets." She pressed her back to him. The two swayed, rocked, and anything else a couple could do on the dance floor short of getting too passionate.

When the song ended, blending into "Caught Up", Troy spotted Adele, laughing and dancing with some girls he remembered were on her soccer team and two who were still on the girls' b-ball team. Next to her was Ryan who placed his black hat on top of Adele's head. That was quite strange to see. After a Ciara song, Gabriella guided Troy to a table.

"This is crazy. There are way too many people on the dance floor." puffed Kelsi as she took a seat next to Gabriella.

"There are but that's what makes it!" Taylor interjected, dragging Chad.

Chad plopped down in a vacant chair. "Oh yeah. Hey, can we take these?"

Kelsi nodded her head as she took a pink and silver tiara from the base of the centerpiece. "We designed it so everyone can just grab."

"We'll I'm going to grab these huge shades." Chad slipped on the novelty sunglasses. "I must look completely awesome."

"Completely absurd." Troy said as he slipped on a plastic ring that spanned his fist; the word 'Groovy' was in mock-gilded letters.

Zeke came over with Jason who had a bottled water for Kelsi. "A Karaoke Talent Search? What is up with that?"

"I have no clue. I do know that I'm not signing up to make a complete fool of myself."

"Why not, Zeke?" inquired Gabriella. "I think Troy and I should sign-up. Do you want to?"

Troy raised then lowered his shoulders. "I don't see why not. I want to win a prize."

"And what a prize it will be." Ryan said. He was a yard away from the group with Adele and Sharpay in tow.

"Oh yeah," Kelsi smiled with a knowing look to Ryan and Adele. "Those prizes were fun to pick out!"

The hostess of the party slipped into an empty seat. "Yeah they were." Adele chuckled.

"I can't wait to see it. I just signed up for the contest." Sharpay's voice cheerfully sounded. How deceptive was that voice for its owner was a devious Drama Queen.

Taylor loudly snickered. "And you think you're going to win, why? Do you even know who else wants to join in?"

"I recognized some names but they weren't the best singers." She flipped her blonde hair off her shoulder.

"I just signed up as did Adele." Ryan informed as he stood behind Adele, hands gripping the back of the chair.

"Gabi and I are about to add our names." Troy wanted nothing more than to upstage the evil show dog that was Sharpay. If he could win the contest…the look on her face would be priceless.

"And I shall join as well." Chad stood bravely.

"That's one title that will be awarded." commented Kelsi. Kelsi, Ryan, and Adele shared in an ominous laugh. What else could be in store? Troy was oddly excited about what other embarrassing contests were, perhaps, in store.

The music had died down while the chattering hummed in throughout the evening air. A glow of lights twinkled on as the sun set more and more, fading to twilight.

"Now that the floor is clear, I'm asking all the single ladies to step onto the dance floor. This is the Single Gals dance. Guys, look out. You may just spot your next love."

"That's me. I'm going to show you how the single ladies work." Adele raced over to the dance floor.

The regularly used instructional line dance that everyone knew but really had no clue as to the title began to flow through the speakers. Troy watched as glee spread across Adele as she dance in step with the words. Her body swayed with the music as she effortless merged the steps into some dance that appeared to be so casual yet difficult to master.

Remembering how her body moved beside his caused Troy to fight off the memories that wanted – needed to be relived yet were denied by Troy's will.

The song ended with the girls making some noise as per the DJ's instructions. He watched Adele make her way over to his table and immediately, he had to get away.

"I'll get us something to eat and drink, okay?"

"All right. I'll go sign us up." Gabriella squeezed his hand before making her away to the DJ.

Chad got up. "I'll come, too. You want anything, Tay?"

"A soda or whatever you get." She turned away from Lauren, a girl from the Scholastic Team that came over to say 'hello'.

Troy and Chad made the short hike up to the deck where the food was set.

"I know something's up. You were in Adele's room – with Adele – with the door closed. Explain."

"Chad," Troy groaned. "Nothing happened. Don't worry about that. I would never cheat on anyone. We just talked as she got ready."

"She dressed in front of you! Was that payback for you showing off for her?"

Troy turned to his friend. "Take those silly things off. I can't have a conversation with you without bursting into laughter."

"Sorry." Chad took them off, hanging them from his T-shirt collar.

"Better. She changed into her clothes while I was outside of the door. Then, she let me in and allowed me a chance to apologize. She, remarkably, agreed that she shouldn't have attacked me and accepted my apology."

"Wow. That was simple."

"She wasn't sorry about what she said…just how she said it."

"Ah…that's Addie for you."

The two boys climbed the small set of steps. They found their fathers manning the grill as a line of people stood awaiting their hot dogs or burgers fresh off the grill. Troy grabbed a plate while Chad grabbed some fruit segments.

With his plate in hand, the sandy brown headed teen grabbed a few things from the many different spreads before grabbing a hamburger roll for Gabriella and a hot dog bun for himself. The two boys got in line.

"Want to come over my house after this?"

Troy was one person away from getting his food. "Seeing as how we won't be able to stay over here?"

"Basically."

"Um. Sure. Why not?"

Jack flipped over some burgers. "What do you two need?"

"A dog and a burger."

"Here, son." Jack placed the meat on their appropriate bread piece. Troy dressed his dog, taking a bite.

"You want something, Chad?"

"No thanks, Coach." Chad placed his glasses back on.

Rodney – or as Chad knew him as his dad – choked on his soda as a chuckled struggled to escape. "Chad, no."

"What's with everyone knocking on these glasses?"

"You look foolish, Chad."

"Thank you, Mr. Miles."

"So, boys. Do you know if Adele's coming through here." Rodney asked.

Chad's gaze went to a clueless Troy and back to his father. "Yeah. It'll be somewhere near the end of the traveling play's schedule. I think November is when she said she would probably come."

"Good because we were wondering. I want to see it. Your mom won't stop talking to me about it."

"It was that good."

Troy agreed with is friend. "Really good. The acting and singing were pretty good."

Mr. Danforth began to clear the table near the grill. "How was little Addie?"

"Brilliant." Troy spoke up.

Mr. Carson and Troy's father shared a look. "My daughter did great. Though I would have preferred that she wasn't in a love scene."

The two other fathers laughed at the Miles' exasperation.

"Where's mom?" Chad asked his dad as he closed up the grill once the last piece of meat was taken off.

"Inside with the other two. Couldn't take the heat so they stayed inside."

"Lucky," Chad wiped his forehead as he dug in the cooler for two waters and two Sprites. "We're heading back. See you later, dad…Coach…Mr. Miles."

Troy shoved the last bite into his mouth before grabbing his plate, following behind Chad. Back at the table, most of the chairs were empty and the centerpiece was stripped of its treasures. Taylor was seated, watching the people pass by. Gabriella had finished up a conversation with some drama kid.

"There you are. It's all set. I signed you and me up. And Chad too." She took a bite of her burger. "Thanks," she said once her mouth wasn't full.

"Sweet! I already know what song I want to do."

The song "Dance, Dance" bled into "Get Low" which caused Taylor to jump up, soda can still in hand. "Let's go, Chad."

"How'd you know this was my song?" He grabbed her soda and placed it on the table. "Watch our drinks?"

Gabriella giggled. "Sure,"

"I'm glad I came." Troy settled back into his seat.

"Good." She crunched on a carrot. "I can assume that you talked with Addie?"

Troy nodded his head. "I did. We apologized for the fighting but I chickened out on the whole 'telling her how I felt' part."

"Troy,"

"I know. I should have. I will soon. Just not yet. I don't want to ruin this party for her or her stay."

"Then, that means you'll never tell her. If you don't want to make her last weeks miserable, then that obviously means you're not going to tell her who you felt those months ago."

"You're right." Troy laughed. "But that's not your worry."

"You're worries are my worries. I love you and I want to help."

Troy kissed her temple. "You're too sweet."

They sat in silence, letting the surroundings wrap around them. Once again, Troy's friends trickled back to the table. Everyone was seated, talking rapidly about their current experience at the party.

"I'm shocked at the amount of people here. There's gotta be close to a hundred people here." Zeke's eyes darted across the expanse of the yard.

"I know but seeing them all here just doesn't seem like much." Ryan sipped some water from Sharpay's bottle.

Yet again, the DJ's voice boomed. "I hope I didn't make you couples out there feel bad by neglecting you all. It's couples only dance. If you're not a couple, I suggest clearing my dance floor."

"Oh, now you guys are going to leave us." Adele pouted.

"Not our fault that no one wanted to be your date." Sharpay said sweetly.

Ryan furrowed his brow. "Enough, Sharpay. Go dance, now."

"What?"

Zeke grabbed her hand. "You heard your brother. Let's go."

"I hope you guys like the song I chose!" Adele called after the four couples.

Glancing over his shoulder, Troy noticed how close Ryan and Adele were even though she sat in Sharpay's now vacant seat. Was she interested in Ryan? He was relatively okay with her dating that Italian guy but to be Ryan Evans' girlfriend was a different thing. Like Mr. Carson, Troy wasn't comfortable with seeing Adele with other guys. He was especially uncomfortable with seeing Adele replace Ryan's hat on his head.

"The theme song from Footloose! You chose 'Footloose' as a couple's dance song?" Chad questioned.

"Yes, we'll you liked it. I saw all you guys. It was fun."

He had to admit that it was fun dancing to 'Footloose'. "Not that fun."

"Every Time We Touch" started playing.

"Come on, girls. Come dance with me. Leave the boys behind." Adele suggested.

"Doesn't take too much to get me to that floor." Taylor smiled, grabbing Gabi's hand, who pulled Sharpay along.

"Oh poor Addie." Kelsi joked as she looked upon Adele's face. "I know you didn't want her to come too. So, I'll come with you."

"You're a saint."

The girls danced and jumped around in a group on the outskirts of the dance floor. The guys began to chat but soon the topic of choice was basketball.

Ryan stood, fixing his hat. "I don't have much to say about sports so I'll be heading off."

A few minutes later, the basketball team found each other. They stood around, observing the people dancing – making fun of or admiring the dance styles.

A massive circle formed and the onlookers were clapping, hooting, and screaming their surprise at whoever was in the circle. Troy, as captain, made the executive decision to go see what the fuss was about. He should have known before seeing.

It was Adele and Ryan doing some pairs dance. "It's like an infusion of salsa, tango, and basic ballroom dancing."

"Walter, stop with that. You make us wonder." Anderson laughed.

Troy had his eyes glued to the two. It was official. Something had to be going on between them two. And Troy had the need to wring Ryan's neck. "Are Adele and Ryan dating?"

"What? I don't think so." Zeke said, his eyes still on the dancing couple.

"You're looking way too much into it." Chad simply said.

That wasn't enough. "Jason?"

"Kelsi told me earlier – when I called – that she sort of wished she had stayed in school."

"Why?"

Jason scratched his shoulder. "She said she felt like a third wheel. She said that those two were constantly flirting…if they knew it or not. Maybe they are."

That was enough. He pivoted on his feet, storming over to the deck.

"What's going on over there?"

Troy glanced towards the corner where three chairs were set up, a dad in each. "Nothing too much. Just Adele and Ryan Evans dancing in pairs."

"What?" Mr. Carson stood. "Well, shit, why do you care?"

Miles Carson's bluntness was cutting but honest. Why did he care who she danced with?

Why couldn't he just escape her and the past she created with him? Everywhere he turned either she was there or she was being talked about. Constantly, he had to hear about all the things that peopled had loved about her…all the things _he _loved about her. Before her father had a chance to escalate to anything he wasn't ready or willing to hear about, Troy headed back to the party. As he set his foot on the step, Adele came rushing up, halting right before she rammed into him.

"Hey, Troy! Sorry for almost running you over."

He made sure to not look her in the eyes. "No worries. I'm going back to the party."

"You look like you need a drink of something."

_Got some hard liquor,_ he bitterly thought. "I guess." His mind shouted for him to get going but his heart won over his body. He stepped back up to the deck and yanked out some juice that was left at the bottom of the melted ice.

"Thanks," Her smile was still endearing to him. "And thanks to Jack and Rodney for the help." She rushed over to them, giving them both hugs. "Come find me before you leave. I've got something for your troubles."

"Don't worry about it." Chad's dad took a sip from his beer.

Leaning against the railing of the deck, Troy observed the night sky. He mentally calmed himself as Adele stood by him. "I'm glad you came."

"I am too." He grinned to the universe. But his calm was destroyed as the opening drums and brief bit of banjo threw him back to 2003.

The effects were still the same – surprisingly. The dance floor was barren. Everyone who knew the significance of the song fled to their seats, dragging those who didn't with them. It felt as if all eyes were on him and Adele, waiting to see what was going to happen between the former lovers.

"Are you telling me that people _still_ react that way?" Miles came over to the teens, looking out at the guests who uncomfortably stood around.

"Someone must have requested it because that was not on the approved playlist." Adele's voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"Who? And I want to know why they can't dance to it. 'Breathing' is no longer our song." Troy tried to rationalize.

"It will always be our song. It would have been better if you hadn't made it apparent to the whole school that that song was ours and ours exclusively. Making that announcement a winter formal was sweet but well…you see now." Adele wrapped fingers in her ponytail.

"Don't worry." Jack came over to his son. "Just let it go. Both of you just let it go."

That was a hard thing to do. The song took years to finally end. Troy wasn't aware of the song that played next, all he saw was Gabriella coming towards him. His stomach twisted and churned. Had she over heard something?

"Where's the restroom?"

"There's one downstairs, straight through the kitchen and the right door. But, could you go get the big box in my room? That's where all the prizes are so…yeah…" Adele kept her eyes on her fidgeting fingers.

Once Gabi was out of earshot, Adele sighed. "I hate that song."

"All contestants for karaoke come now to choose your song."

Adele went down to the DJ station first with Troy waiting for Gabriella. When she came back, it was apparent that she wasn't happy. Gabriella dropped the box by Troy. "I'm not singing."

"What? Why not?" Troy was genuinely shocked.

"I don't want to sing." She stormed passed him. Had he done something? What the hell was going on? He trudged over to the DJ station.

"Yo, man. Gabriella doesn't want to sing anymore. And neither do I."

The MC took their names off the list. He dashed off, scanning the crowd for Gabriella. She was standing near the very back of the yard where no one had ventured. The lights from the party were dimmed here. She stood with her back to Troy.

"Can you come get me, please? I want to come home. I'm tired and I don't think I would be too much fun at a sleepover right now."

"No," Troy grabbed her hand. She looked over her shoulder.

"It'll be easy to spot since it's the house with all the cars. See you soon." She hung up her phone. "A friend let me borrow it."

"Who? You don't have to leave. Stay. I want to know what's wrong."

"Not here. Not now. I don't want to ruin anything else for you. We'll talk tomorrow." Gabriella breezed passed him. Troy watched her leave, handing her phone over to Sharpay who slipped it into her purse.

"That bitch." He muttered. Nothing could get his legs to move. Not the horrible screeches of those delusional enough to believe they have singing talent nor Chad's rendition of "If You Wanna Be My Lover". He vaguely heard voices he recognized. Ryan? Alec from his Ceramics class? Sharpay…

That _person_ had no soul. Why did he think he could befriend her after the hell she put him through? Why did he think that she would forgive him for what he did? Troy started to think that maybe he and girls could never function properly together.

"What could have happened now?"

And, if by fate, Troy's ears perked to Adele's rich singing voice. "Turn Around (Total Eclipse of the Heart)" was one of two songs she auditioned with when she applied to the Institute.

It all began with her. The fights and the doubt and the confusion all began with her. It ended with her. The residual heat of anger and the memories and the heartache all ended with her. Troy couldn't wrap his head around it anymore. He stayed by himself through the Talent Search winner's announcement. He knew either Ryan or Adele would get it and since this was Adele's party…she couldn't win.

He stayed alone, staring off into space above through the mock awards ceremony where people were crowned for the silliest of reasons and the five prize winners who had a red dot under their chair. He remained silent even through the end of the party where everyone who hadn't received a small trophy or gift was handed some item.

"There you are. People have been looking for you and Gabriella. That is until she pulled Taylor aside to get her overnight bag. Why'd she leave?" Chad was approaching him.

Troy shrugged wearily. "She left."

"Oh. Well, can you believe that I won Best Performance without Much Sense Award. Everyone else got those Polaroid cameras that take sticker photos. I guess Mr. Miles had an overabundance of them from the deal he got advertising Polaroid at the arena."

"Yeah. I think I'm just going to head home and go to sleep."

Chad swatted at a buzzing bug. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I guess you don't want to hear what I found out a few moments ago."

Racking his fingers from the nape of his neck to the front of his head, Troy wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Sharpay requested the song."

"I'm not surprised. We both knew she was going to get back at me for stepping up to her and for everything else she blames me for."

Chad clapped his best friend on the back. "I'm sorry. I hope this all gets settled. See you later."

Troy wasn't sure how much time passed before his father was calling his name to go home. He got in his car and followed his parents home, numb to everything that had happened. Adele was moving on in front of him without any inkling of remorse or care for Troy. His fellow students still acknowledging that there was a Troy and Adele. The song running through his mind. Adele's wonderful voice. The look in Gabriella's eyes and the tremble in her voice when she was talking to her mother…it all haunted him.

His mom gave him his gift bag of thanks for helping out. They all said their goodnights and went to bed…except for Troy who sat up in his bed, staring at the contents of the bag. The Wildcats shirt he gave her, a copy of their two songs he burned for her, a stuffed bear he won for her when the state fair came through, and a few other trinkets he had given her.

"So we finally do this. We finally give back each others things." He dug through the dark nooks and crannies of his closet in search of her things. He hummed a tune before singing softly to himself.

"_I'm finding my way back to sanity, again. _

_Though I really don't know what I'm going to do when I get there. _

_Take a breath and hold on tight. _

_Spin around one more time and gracefully fall back to the arms of grace."_

He packed them carefully into the bag. Her CDs, her books, and some pictures were all put into the bag she gave him. The song that sprung from his lips was their song but a good song.

"_I'm looking past the shadows in my mind into the truth _

_And I'm trying to identify the voices in my head. _

_God, I wish it were you." _

Crawling into bed, Troy looked over at the bag sitting on the desk. He would drop it off tomorrow. Then his eyes went to his bookshelf where, tucked behind some yearbooks, the tri-photo picture frame of him and Adele still stood. He wasn't ready to give that up yet.

"_Let me feel one more time what it feels like to feel alive_

_And break these calluses off of me one more time."_

For the first time in over a year, Troy was scared. Curled on his side, Troy was petrified of what tomorrow would bring. He felt it. It was all over now. It was time for him to start facing the music.


	19. Chapter 18

Title: A Chaotic Mess of Pastels

Author: Me!

Rating: I'm not too sure about the new rating system but I would say this is about…PG-13.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Troy Bolton finally has life all figured out as his junior year wanes. However, his perfect world is in jeopardy as he discovers his past.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical or the songs or Zac…but if I did…heheheh. Wow! I don't own much. Wait! I do own Adele Carson! And the title of this play…and the song parts from Chpt 14!

**carito06 **I'm totally relieved to hear that these reactions are believable. That's my main concern. I also think it's neat that you throw yourself into the story.

**mintcookiecake **W00t! I love putting reviews in the wrong chapter section!**  
**

**sophthewiseone **I'm going to be sad as well. But aren't you glad that you now have such a bangin' song playing on repeat? "Breathing" is such a beautiful song and I love it the most – out of all the releases Lifehouse has. Lifehouse rules!

**Oliverwoodschic **:blushes: You are so sweet. I can only try to develop as a writer and fanfiction-ing has helped me. I am excited – and honored – to know that my work can be appreciated for the craftsmanship it has. I wanted this to be unique in HSM fandom.

**dancerlittle **I hope this chapter is just as good!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Morning had shone its bright eyes hours ago, as did Troy Bolton. His sleep was disjointed, restless, and unsatisfying. All night he dreamt about Gabriella and the imminent discussion they were to have today. This could be the make it or break it moment. Troy's anxiety forced him to stay tangled in his bedsheets, fearing the outside world and all that it would throw at him.

He had no one to thank but himself. Chad told him that he should speak up yet he didn't. He kept his girlfriend in the dark about his ex-girlfriend. That was a huge mistake. Now, he would suffer the consequences. His body knew it – anticipated it. His stomach ached and he felt the nausea building.

There was no going back to his old life.

Troy dragged himself downstairs, into the kitchen, where his parents were sitting side-by-side, sharing a page of the newspaper. His mother looked up as he yanked the refrigerator door open.

"Good morning."

He grumbled in response.

"Use words when you're mother tells you 'good morning'." His father spoke.

"Morning," He closed the door, decided that he couldn't stomach food. His appetite was non-existent. Dread over what was to come kept his body on edge.

"I'll see you guys soon. I really need to get those parts for the lawn mower." He bade them goodbye.

"You're up early. Do you want breakfast?"

"No, mom. I'm not too hungry." Troy dropped himself onto an empty chair, leaning his elbows on the table.

Dana observed her son. "What's wrong? You look torn up inside."

"Wouldn't you be if you were about to – possibly – get broken up with?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I screwed up with Gabriella and she might break up with me after she hears what I have to say about the situation."

"And what situation is that?" He knew that she knew what "the situation" was.

"I didn't tell Gabi the whole truth. Now she knows some bits and pieces, I think, and she's not too happy. I mean, would you be if you found out the true nature of the thing?" Troy's voice was muted a bit as he had laid his head on his folded forearms.

"You're not making sense."

He picked his head up, staring his mother's in the eyes. "I told Gabi that Adele and I were a summer fling that meant nothing to us. She believed me. From there, she thought that the problems I was having with Adele stemmed from the friendship. Last night, she found some things out. I have no clue how or why it happened now but I do know that Sharpay Evans helped add fuel to this fire."

"Sharpay? She don't think that she…"

"You remember how she was – and still is. Of course I think she's doing this as revenge against the both of us!"

Dana went over to start a pot of coffee. "You mean the _three_ of you. Troy, you should have been up front with Gabi. If you love her as much as you say you do, it wouldn't have been a problem. Why hide it?"

He regretted speaking up. The instant his mother asked the question, his mind shut down as anger swelled in his chest. She had no right to ask that question. "What do you mean by that?"

"What do you think? Honey, if you cared for her, why hide that you once were in a committed relationship before her? "

"Because…I don't know. It wasn't as committed as I thought." _Shit_, he cursed mentally. He was walking right into the very place he wanted to keep shut – locked away for good.

"Ah, I see. You have yet to accept the break-up."

"It would have been easier if we had a clear break-up. We quit calling each other. That's it."

"But you told us you both had mutually agreed it was for the best." Dana said.

"I lied to get you and dad off my backs with the questioning. I had no clue as to what was happening. It was all crumbling fast." His eyes stung. Troy blinked before lay his head back down. He felt like his insides were being squished.

Warmth. It felt is so strongly as his mom's arms encircled him. "We had no idea. You should have told us." She released him, sitting in the chair closest to him. "Do you still think you love Adele?"

"I'm not sure. I do love Gabriella – I know that for a fact but once you throw Addie back into the mix, all those emotions come back and the memories and the future we had set out…I want to sleep through this day and wake up tomorrow, problem solved."

"Doesn't work that way, champ."

He couldn't stay in the same room with his mom. The piteous looks he was receiving from her made Troy resent voicing what had been clouding his mind for weeks. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'm sure I'll be getting a call from Gabi." He stood, leaving the kitchen as quickly as possible.

Steam whirled around him as Troy stared at his figure in the mirror. His eyes were dead; they fascinated him. The showerhead was streaming hot water at full blast. The pattering of water on the tiled walls and floor of the cubicle hypnotized him. Things would have been easier if he had done what was right. If he was to live by a moral code, then would he not have to live it with everyone? With Adele? Ellie as she was once known to him. He heard the distant ring of his phone, causing him to snap out of his daze and jump into the shower.

If he could, Troy Bolton would runaway. It would be easiest. Yet, now, he realized that every easy choice he made was no backfiring – slowly but surely.

After his shower, toweled and dried, Troy took a deep breath, inhaling as much courage from the surrounding air as he could. He flipped his cell open.

'One missed call' was printed in bold black against a bright white screen. Accessing his voicemail, Troy paced the floor. The new message was from Gabi. She was walking over right now. She'd been there soon.

Panic rose up this throat which he swallowed thickly. It was time. He yanked on some clothes, not caring if they matched. He peered out of his window. Pressing his nose against the windowpane, Troy scoped the street below the best he could with the angle the window was positioned. He couldn't see a thing. Running out of his room, he went to the hall bay window and there she was, coming from around the corner. Troy took the steps two at a time, jumping the last few steps.

He was oddly calm as the doorbell rang. Troy opened the door in precise moments. Gabriella stood on the other side of the threshold, pulling on the cuffs of her over-sized sweater. It appeared that she took about as much time to put on clothes as he did this morning.

"Let's go up to my room?"

"It would be best." Gabriella stepped pass Troy who closed the door. She waved at his parents before she ascended the steps. His eyes remained on the ornate runner as he climbed the stairwell. She went into his room and Troy closed the door behind him.

Carefully, Gabriella sat on the edge of his bed, hands folded. Troy pulled his computer chair from his desk closer to Gabriella. He sat opposite her, staring at her without much to say. Because what he wanted to say was right. To say he was sorry would seem to be a slap in his girlfriend's face. If he were sorry, he have never let things get this far.

"Are you going to say something?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Tell me about you and Adele." She didn't ask; she commanded.

Troy scratched his head. "I did tell you."

"That's bull and you know it, Troy." She jumped to her feet.

Troy was taken aback. He had never heard Gabriella raise her voice to anyone ever. The anger that flashed in her eyes caused his chest to tighten as he prepared for her full-blown rage.

"You never told me about your past relationship with her. You lied about it…made it seem worthless when that's not the case." She clenched her teeth, holding back a full scream,

Troy stood up, taking a few steps back. Distance from her would be good for his health. "Calm down. You're getting yourself so worked up." He went to touch her.

Gabriella moved her arm out of his reach. "Don't you dare touch me? I don't need your comfort. I need answers. Tell me why!"

"How did you find out? Last night? A snowball of other nights?"

"It's not like it much matters now does it?"

"Oh, it d-does." He sputtered over the harsh tone in which she spat her words out. This couldn't be Gabriella, could it? He understood that he had to choose his words carefully but was that a possibility for him now? "How would you even know about Adele and I and how much it was worth? You can't possibly know that. No one knows that."

"True. But people have a good idea." She shook her head.

"What people? Who?" Troy knew who these 'people' were. He knew that it was one person who would betray the past to her. He just needed her to say the name.

"Last night, at the party, during that one song by Lifehouse. I saw the way people froze, shared suspicious look, clamored to their seats. It was a joke!" Gabriella exclaimed. "That was your special song with her, was it not?"

"Maybe," His eyes darted to the bag of Adele's things on the floor. He wished that he had thought to hide it before Gabriella came over.

"I heard the whispers. People said that you two were the 'It' couple. Most popular, most athletic…most likely to go the distance! They could see the passion and love you had for her. Whenever that song came on, you took her by the waist and slow-danced with her – no matter where you were!" Gabi ranted as she paced.

"That's an exaggeration." Why was he still lying to her?

Gabriella's kind brown eyes were filled with anger as they rolled in her head spitefully. "Whatever. I could see her lying about it, hiding what you two had together from me. I saw the pictures. The multitude of photos she had in that box were all of you or you with her family or you with her friends or you with her!"

Troy was perplexed. Adele still had pictures from back then? He was sure that she had gotten rid of them. He had – well, most of them were gone. His blue eyes went to the hiding place of his three treasured photos.

"Don't look so stupid. Like you don't know? There were pictures of you after your basketball games, sleeping on her couch in the living room…and there was a photo of you both kissing." Her voice dropped to a whisper when she uttered that last sentence.

He recognized the descriptions. He could clearly see the day when he went over to Addie's house after a grueling practice. Troy collapsed on her couch, taking a quick nap. It seemed like a few hours later (but in all actuality a few minutes) when he awoke to the sound of a camera clicking. He took the device from Addie, commencing a playful wrestling match, which he won. With the camera still in hand, he kissed her, taking a picture of it simultaneously. He could not fight the wistful grin that was forming on his lips.

"I guess you remember those." growled Gabriella. "You disgust me!"

"There's no need for name calling!"

"As if you have any say in how I should feel or what I should do?" Her face was twisted in a grimace.

"Whatever but I don't know why she would keep them. I didn't. I trashed those after we broke up!"

Gabriella scoffed as she came to his bookshelf. She pulled down an East High Yearbook. "Oh yeah. I was told about this one." She opened the book, flipping to the freshman section. "Here; read it. It's my favorite."

She shoved the book into his hand, jamming it into his thumb. There was a full-page photo of Adele against a set of lockers with Troy leaning towards her, a hand outstretched to the lockers for support. It read in small black print: 'Rising basketball players, Troy Bolton and Adele Carson, caught sharing a little more than defensive moves.'

He rushed towards her, letting the book fall to the floor. "That means nothing now. I don't care about her anymore. I care about you."

She dodge him again, moving to a far away corner. "If you cared about me, then you would have told me about her. If you didn't care about Adele, why wouldn't you tell me? What could it matter if you told your _girlfriend _about an ex in the past?"

Troy couldn't answer for he did not have the answer himself. Why had he not spoken about the true nature of his relationship with Adele? He struggled against it but the reality was there, in the back of his mind, reaching out to him.

"She _is _in the past, right?"

"I never cheated, if that's what you mean!" His anger boiled inside. "How dare you in insinuate that I would do that to you? Why does everyone assume that I would cheat?"

"I was not jumping to that conclusion. Now, I wonder."

"Don't even go there. If cheating wasn't want you were talking about, then what?"

Gabriella walked towards him. "I remembered when you were telling me about Adele and how she never tried to resolve the issue of her leaving…how you both just stopped talking. Was that it then? You guys never officially broke up?"

"Our schedules conflicted and we called less and less!"

"Cut the crap. Be a man and tell the truth! For once, tell me the truth."

"I am!"

"How do I know that?"

Troy stared at the floor. He deserved her cutting remarks. "She mentioned something that sounded like a break-up and I never returned her voicemail. I had no want to break up with her!"

Gabriella's rueful smile stung him. Again, her eyes found the bookcase and the vacant spot where the yearbook was once shelved. "So it's finally out. That's why you wouldn't tell me the full capacity of the relationship…you couldn't face the finality." She placed her fingertips on the shelf. Then, she reached out and maneuvered a piece of wood from behind the books.

He cursed to himself, under his breath.

"She had this picture too." She was pointing to the black-and-white photo of the two on Adele's porch swing. He knew what that looked like by heart.

"I can face the end of it." His voice was shaky and the volume seemed to have lowered.

"I don't think you have. You never broke up. You still love her." Gabriella voice was soft again.

"Don't you dare!" He exclaimed. "You have no idea what we went through, Addie and I. You don't know what I feel for her because I feel nothing!" The volume seemed to have returned.

She sighed. "So back to the question at hand. Why couldn't you tell me the whole truth?"

Troy fell silent as his chest rose and fell rapidly. When did all of this go downhill? His mind flew back to all the times Chad told him to tell the truth, to all the times he could have told the truth but didn't. And he kept coming back to the same one thought that tied it all together.

Troy wasn't ready to share the past because it ruined the perfection of it all by reminding him that Adele had wanted to give him up.

He flopped back onto the chair. "I wasn't ready."

"I thought as much. We should take a break." She placed the picture frame on his bed.

"You want to break up with me?"

"I didn't say break up…I just said let's take a break. You have so much to figure out."

As she opened the door, Troy looked up. "Sharpay, right?"

Gabriella hesitated at the door before she left the room.

He sat there, numb, listening to Gabi's footsteps on the steps, the front door closing, and his parents confused shuffling. Whatever just happened here shouldn't have. This wasn't supposed to be how he envisioned his life. He was satisfied until New York. Because of New York, Troy's life was struck into shambles. New York City was where Adele was – his hope and fears and love was there but not anymore. She wanted nothing to do with him. She stopped calling and he stopped consciously caring.

He knew he was just in his fear of seeing her when he went on that field trip. He should have stayed home that day. She would have still come to visit but she would not have been so active in his life. Why did he have to honor their pact of so long ago? That was the final nail when he agreed to be friends with her again.

Adele ruined his life.

No more Gabriella. A break is the beginning of a break-up. It was over before it had a chance to flourish. He whole-heartedly believed that Gabriella could have been someone he could have loved for years to come. But that was over now.

All because of Adele.

"This is enough." He slipped into a pair of sneakers, yanked the bag off the floor, and raced out of his room. He thundered down the staircase, startling his mother as she was about to venture up them. "I'll be back."

He went through the kitchen. Wrenching the back door open, Troy ran across his backyard. He knew the path he was journeying upon. He traversed this shortcut many times late at night. The daylight only proved to help him get there faster.

He hurtled over a short fence and across a back road. There it was. The backyard still had lights up. The tables were bare and the tent was down. One couldn't tell that last night – this disheveled backyard was the spot for the biggest party that had hit Albuquerque in years.

Taylor, Kelsi, and Adele were strolling the party site, cleaning up bits and pieces as they passed it by.

"Hey, Troy!" Kelsi said, waving enthusiastically.

He ignored her cheery greeting, storming towards the girl who ruined his life. Tapping her on the shoulder, Troy bounced from one foot to the other. As soon as Adele turned to face him, he smashed the bag into her chest.

"Take them and get the hell out of my life." He knew that he was in store for the infamous Carson fury. He wanted it.

Adele cradled the gift bag. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. Get the hell out of here. Go back to New York."

"And who do you think you are?" She released the bag, letting the items spill over onto her lawn.

"The person who's life you destroyed by not speaking up and letting him know that you were through with him. You've caused me so much damage. You don't even care."

"What the hell? I caused _you_ damage? What about me? You halted all contact with me. Get over yourself, Troy. Whatever got you like this is your own fault."

Troy growled at the smarmy smirk on her face. He was aware that there were others nearby. He was also aware of them sneaking off. But, oh, he truly wanted them to hear all that he was to say. It was over.

"Really? My fault? Fine. But remember when you had the insight into my thoughts and told me what I was feeling?"

"Of course. Realized that I was right?"

"I realized that you were mistaken. See, I'm not the one who's not over us…it's you. Do you or do you not still have a box of pictures of me? Tons and tons of them?"

Adele's glare remained firm yet she was floundering over what to say.

"I thought so."

"Who told you about that?"

"Gabi found them."

"Really? She told you, huh? Got into a tiff, did you?" She stepped closer to him. "I can tell. I know it."

Troy shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't going to let her manipulation turn the tables on this argument.

"She talked to you. That's why she left last night. Couldn't handle knowing that she wasn't your first love? That's understandable. But why do you care? Why did she care? The song…is that it?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps, she found out about us and what we were. Perhaps she knows it all but what I'm here to say is that you need to leave me alone!"

"I didn't come to your house to make a SCENE!" She shouted directly into his face. "Do not come to my house and expect to show me up because your girlie realized what you didn't."

"And what do you know?"

"Nothing." She turned away from him, taking a few steps back. "I have a feeling…a hunch that she called you out."

Troy crossed his arms over his chest, opening his stance a few inches wider to have a better base, rooting himself into the ground. He was prepared. "She did."

"She must have know what you don't. Probably said things needed to calm down while you figure things out?"

She had the uncanny ability to read him but so did he. Slowly, he was masterfully weaving her into his trap. She would have the whole burden he was sick of carrying. "Exactly."

Her laugh was cold as she whipped around. "So sorry to hear about that! What she say when she found all that? Figured I wasn't over you thus you weren't over me?"

"On point as always."

"I love it when you compliment me." Her smile was dangerous.

He continued with his blasé attitude, watching her without a care. "Continue,"

"So, you still love me. I always knew you weren't over me."

"And why would I? You were so perfect for me." She was sinking into his plan. He would call her out on everything – embarrass her as much as she made him look uncaring to Gabi.

Her hard expression melted. The anger was drained fast. "What?"

"When we were together, it was magic. You know that. And when you went away…my life was nothing. But we endured. I saw you over holidays but things went to shit when you decided you were through with me. 'Arrangements' I believe was the word you used. You wanted to talk about our 'arrangements'. You can't blame me for shutting you out after that. You were not going to make me look like an idiot. You did, however, succeed in making yourself look as such."

"How dare you?" Her voice was soft – broken.

"How dare _you_ try to come back into my life and sabotage my relationship? You still love me and you can't get over that, can you? But, that's okay." He was circling her slowly, stopping when her back was pressed to his. "I'm over you."

"If you were, then you wouldn't be here, trying to make me look foolish."

"I don't care about making you look like anything. I'm here to let you know that no more will I let you rule me. There's nothing left of you that I have in my room…in my life." His voice whispered into her ear. "That pile on the ground is all that I had. I do not want it anymore. I do not want you in my life anymore."

"Keep telling yourself that, huh? Doesn't seem to be working." Adele looked over her shoulder. Their lips were mere centimeters away. "And those 'arrangements' you so cowardly shied away from were for you to come down to NYC to live with me and my aunt. I had even arranged for us to work at a Youth Center. I could have gotten you to teach basketball to elementary kids." She sashayed away from him.

That was not in the plan. He assumed from what he could gather from his friends that 'arrangements' was shorter way of saying: We should see other people. His bravado – for all he had depended on it – was shriveling.

"Yup. Just hit you, did it? We could still have dated. But you caused us to be this." She pointed to the things on the grass, scattered between them. "Why don't you leave before you embarrass yourself some more? Go figure some things out for your new love."

No. He wasn't going to lose this battle. "Do not tell me what to do. You gave up that right. Yes, I was scared and wrong to not call you back but what about you? You never tried to correspond with me."

Adele seemed worried suddenly. "Why should I?"

"That ring should be all the answers to your questions."

"I had no need to."

"Of course not. To think that I was cheating on you was easiest when I never called back to hear about the plans you made. I knew not of them – only you knew the big secret!" He could see that he was getting to her. The panic in her eyes sparkled.

She babbled incoherently.

"That is to say I knew not of your secret…your infidelity."

Troy vaguely heard the sharp intake of breath from the two other girls.

"I would never cheat on you."

"So why didn't you call? Tell me! You know we need to put this dead horse to rest!"

Adele began to fidget. Her fingers twisted and her lip was being bit into. He had her where he wanted her. He would get his answers. He would see that she was finally going to hurt and struggle and face the end that was here.

"I was afraid that we weren't meant to be! I thought there were better things for me! I was afraid that I would be stuck with you forever." She muttered, eyes breaking contact with his.

Though it hurt to hear the truth in all its non-glory, Troy was relieved to know it and for her to feel the agony. "No faith in us. No faith in me. Do not ever think that this is all mine to go through and figure out. You caused this – not me. You will second-guess what could have been – not me." He stepped over her things, making his way back over to the way he came in.

"No! No I won't!"

"Oh, but, darling…you will. You love me." Troy closed the gap between them, whispering once again.

"And you love me." Adele leaned forward.

"Keep fantasizing." Troy walked away. He hadn't gotten far when he felt something hit him solidly in the shoulder. He froze in his tracks, pivoting to see what happened. He watched as Adele trudged inside.

"Good." He grumbled while he checked his shoulder where he was hit. A gleam caught his eye. He peered down, picking up the shiny object. He slipped into his pocket, whistling a nameless tune as he went back home.

A silver band with three gemstones in blue, green, and clear white was carried back to the Bolton household in Troy's pocket.


	20. Chapter 19

Title: A Chaotic Mess of Pastels

Author: Me!

Rating: I'm not too sure about the new rating system but I would say this is about…PG-13.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Troy Bolton finally has life all figured out as his junior year wanes. However, his perfect world is in jeopardy as he discovers his past.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical or the songs or Zac…but if I did…heheheh. Wow! I don't own much. Wait! I do own Adele Carson! And the title of this play…and the song parts from Chpt 14!

**carito06 **Wouldn't you be angry if your boyfriend hid his past for you? Or your ex decided to shout at you in front of your home? I would have killed him if it were me personally.

**StarInHeaven1014 **That was a fun scene. Very angry those two but I'm glad it all worked out to form a fiery verbal argument!

**kimberley7ox **Wow! The whole thing? From start to finish in one seating? If you did that, I'll send you a cookie! I hope this new chapter keeps you reading.

**Oliverwoodschic **Well, thank you for your honesty. It's just hard to hear a good compliment sometimes. I know what you mean about the upset Gabi. I, at first, hadn't planned for her to be so aggressive and dismissive but upon some extra thought (and guidance from my lovely editor, sophthewiseone), I knew it was right.

**lovetoread17** Adele does have some blame on her but not as much as some would like to think. Troy never spoke up about her…it was more his job than hers.

**phatbeachbum78 **This is my favorite as well!

**dancerlittle **Yup…things only have two ways to go…let's hope it all fairs well.

**freakymathgirl **It well be fun seeing how they do.

**Amanda14 **We'll see who he chooses soon!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nineteen**

The past weekend was the worst weekend in Troy's life – ever. Gabriella wasn't talking to him. Troy didn't want to talk to Adele. And Chad seemed torn between hanging out with Troy and listening to Taylor gripe about what he did. All in all, this was the first weekend where he stayed in his room and watched movies.

Dealing with all of this was getting to Troy. His temper was flaring up, his patience was thinning, and his mind ceased functioning at times. Adele and her interference were jeopardizing the life he had made for himself after she left.

But what had truly shaken him was the fact that they failed at a relationship because she did not have the faith while he did not have the courage. Could what their parents said about their passionate love been true? _Were_ they too young and confused and immature for it all?

He thought they could make it work. He thought many foolish things.

The next day came and it was a waste of his time. Troy tried to come into school as if the weekend had never happened – as if the party never existed, the fight never happened, no one witnessed a thing, and that Gabriella was still with him. However, life is never so kind when we need ignorance. The better part of the junior class and athletic teams were raving about the highlights of the party. All of East High soon knew about the awkward situation Troy found himself in when it came to a certain song. Kelsi tried her hardest to stay out of any sort of conflict concerning him. Taylor tried to remain diplomatic since he was the best friend of her boyfriend, however, the glares he faced every once in a while made him nervous. Then, there was Gabriella. She was friendly to him. And there in laid the problem. She acted as if they were only friends.

Chad and the rest of his teammates tried to lift his spirits but they only managed to make him blame Adele more for things that weren't all her fault. Yet, he knew better. Some of the blame resided in Sharpay Evans. She could never come to terms with the past and the one time she couldn't get her way.

He never thought he could despise someone as much as he did Sharpay. The smirks and taunting, tinkering laughs and the expressions of satisfaction stirred the monster in his chest. It just wanted to lash out…just this once.

Lunches were typically spent up at his secret spot, trying to keep away from the examples of his life torn apart. Today was no different. All of his friends (and one enemy) were downstairs, enjoying each others company while he spent his time looking over at the mountain – at the cloudy sky above – in solitude.

The next class would be dreadful as it was the trend this week. Spending a whole class period with Gabi was difficult. Sure, the two shared the same homeroom but that was for only fifteen minutes. His next class was fifty minutes of pure torture. Things were getting difficult.

However, there was a touch of light at the end of the tunnel. For one, tomorrow was a half-day – the last day of school. If he decided to, Troy could live out his summer as a hermit and no one could bother him. Secondly, Chad cornered him after lunch, telling him that there would be a game of ball in the park after school

Just thinking about that gave Troy a boost. He would be on the court soon where he had no chance to think about his ruined life since there wasn't time to contemplate anything except your opponent's next move. Focusing on playing gave Troy a chance to escape all during fifth period with Gabriella.

When the bell rang, Troy packed his things up, preparing to leave. A hand tapped his shoulder. It was Gabriella. He froze. He had no idea as to what to do. They hadn't spoken since Saturday. It was as if he were talking to the girl he met at the ski lodge at the beginning of the year. He felt his nerves prickle and his mind went blank.

She had a weak smile on her pretty face. "Hi, Troy."

"Hey,"

They stood there. "Let's walk a bit." She led the way out of the classroom. "I heard about what happened between Adele and yourself. Do you really think placing all the blame on her helps you or this situation?"

"I was just angry and I let it all explode in front of her. I blame her for some of the things that happened."

"And what of yourself?"

Sighing, Troy scratched his head. "I am at fault here too. I lied…at lot to the ones I truly cared for – to the one I love. Things got out of hand. I tried to ignore it all and it all just screamed even louder."

Talking with her always made him want to release everything he had. Gabriella made him feel safe enough to be comfortable with what was in his head and heart.

The two reached the fork in the hall, which would lead them to their different classes. Troy wasn't ready to say 'goodbye' to her. Mustering up every ounce of courage he had, Troy spoke. "Would you want to go get something to eat later on?"

"Like a date?" Her voiced was bitter with a touch of confusion.

"No. Like a dinner date."

"Do you really think your charm can save you?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I can try. At least let's go out – as friends if that's all you can do." He was trying so hard to get some time with Gabi. He missed her too much; he missed the perfect life he had not but two months ago.

"I'll think about it."

Troy watched her as she went to her class. The warning bell sounded and he dashed to class.

From then on, things seemed to look up. She was willing to possibly see him as a friend. The chance was slim that something magical would happen between them. The chance was even slimmer that Gabriella would go out with him, one on one…all alone. And just as quickly, Troy found himself as upset about the pathetic circumstance his life was in.

Troy found himself at the town city park…thankfully. At least, there, on the basketball court, he could focus on his lay-ups and defense tactics instead of how poorly he was handling the crisis that was Adele and her past with him.

"I am so psyched for tomorrow to be over! It will such a relief to not have to go to school for three months." Jason said, tightening up his laces.

Troy stood around with Chad and Jason, waiting for the other players to come.

"Don't I know it. Three months of sleeping in, staying up, and pigging out." Chad smirked, staring off into the distance.

"Yeah. Things will be better."

"So, Troy's finally sounding hopeful again."

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, Jason, I think I am. I don't know why I should be but Gabriella's talking to me. She's considering a date with me."

"Congrats, dude!" Chad clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't celebrate too soon. I eased the asking out of the date by specifying it as a date…as friends."

"Oh," Chad seemed to deflate. "Well, that's okay. At the very least you have her thinking about being alone together. It'll be like old times…except for the 'together' part."

"Helpful," Troy placed his hands on his hips.

Jason spoke up. "Really, Chad, you know how to get the man's spirits up."

"What? I'm not going to lie about any of this!"

"Fine. What I don't understand, Troy, is how you could have blew up at Adele like that. I transferred late in the ninth grade but I remember how you two acted. From what Kels told me, you seemed to have lost all respect for the friend she was before you dated her."

Chad snorted in agreement.

Troy looked over to his best friend who stared back at him with an inquiring look about his face. "Look, after Gabi accused me of still being in love with Adele and declaring a break time, I was livid. There was so much going through my head. Ever since she came back, things just weren't right anymore. I needed closure."

"So, fighting with Adele would help?" Chad asked.

"It all went down the wrong awy. But I did find some things out from her as to why we broke up so vaguely." Troy kicked the basketball that had rolled to him gently.

Jason stood up. "And now how are you and Adele?"

"There's nothing there."

"You don't want to ever see her again?"

The question Chad poised at him was a dangerous question to answer. He wouldn't miss the drama she stirred without knowing it; he wouldn't miss the second-guessing; he wouldn't miss missing her. Yet, he'd miss her all the same – regardless of how things ever deteriorated or were rebuilt upon.

He remained quieted.

"I'm wondering, though," Jason broke the dense silence, "how did that song play? I'm sure Adele would not have allowed that to be played."

"You're right. She didn't. Sharpay Evans requested it. The song was never blacklisted but she never said no one could not request something." Chad answered.

Jason shook his head. "Damn, that girl is crazy. Can't she ever get over the past?"

"No," Chad and Troy said in stereo.

Laughing, Jason took the ball, intermittently dribbling it.

"Oh, it gets better! I told you how she basically let it all slip…showed her old yearbooks. Remember that one photo with the cheesy tagline? You know, the one that looked like we were about to make out?"

The other two booed. "You should have just told Gabs everything." Jason said before Chad knocked the ball from his hands, traveling down the court with it.

Troy watched his friends. This is how life should be. And it would have been if it weren't for the help of…

"Sharpay is just a bitter little whore. She can't stand that there are other people out there who are better than she is in some things or most things…or all things. I mean, you would think she'd have figured that out seeing as how most people are better than that low-life. How could someone find such pleasure in making me feel miserable all the while fucking with other people's emotions – lives – without disregard. She's a worthless bitch who doesn't deserve a thing she's got. Let's just hope that bitch gets what she deserves soon." Troy ranted.

It felt good to let that out. His content feeling was disrupted as tiny stars popped in front of his eyes. He heard Jason and Chad yelling – coming over to him but what happened? He opened his eyes in time to see Zeke rearing back his fist.

"What is your problem?"

"You will no disrespect Sharpay…a _girl_ like that!" Zeke's face was twisted fiercely. He appeared ugly. Troy knew his friend was mild-mannered…that is until you harmed those he cared for.

Troy stepped back, hands up in defense. He couldn't hit his friend; that is to say, he could hit his friend unless he hit him again. Dully, the side of his face hummed with pain.

Zeke's fist sang through the air as Troy ducked that blow, retaliating with a fist to the gut. The air was immediately knocked out of Zeke who was now doubled over.

"I'm not going to hit you again unless you try to hit me again. Now, stop it. Calm down. Why do you even care what I say about her? You know just as well as I do how she can be – how she _is_!" The Wildcats Captain cradled the side of his face. Talking seemed to aggravate the injury. He just knew that would bruise.

"You still don't talk about her like that!" Zeke charged him, knocking him over.

Beneath him he could feel the earth give as he slammed into the grass. The back of his head exploded with a throbbing pain as the air burst from his lungs. He was dizzy. He was hurt. He was pissed off. Struggling, Troy briefly saw Jason and Chad tugging on Zeke's shirt.

Then, he felt a horrible pain jolt through him, making him gag. His shoulder burned as Zeke's hand pummeled into that sweet spot. Earlier in the season, Troy had popped his shoulder out, only causing more damage as he made a free throw during the game. Finally, Chad pulled hard. Using the other boy's sudden surprise by the yanking, Troy flipped him over, swinging wildly. His fist connected with the other's lower jaw.

"Enough!" Someone else shouted. The majority of the team had arrived, assisting Jason and Chad. Once successfully pulled apart, Troy admired his handy work. A nasty bruise was blossoming on Zeke's face. Taking in labored breaths, Troy rubbed his back with the hand he punched with. Pain on pain seemed to numb the two.

"You two need to GO!" One of the players demanded of the two.

Troy didn't need to be told again as he stalked away from the scene. He hopped into his car and drove home. Not thinking about the pain, not thinking about the rage, Troy just went into his house, took a hot shower to relax his muscles, and changed his clothes.

His back was fine – just sore. His face, however, wasn't so lucky. A red bruise screamed hot on his face; it was already swelling.

"Perfect." He smiled to his reflect ruefully. He was going to go out with Gabi tonight and he had_ that _on his face.

Once in his room, Troy laid down, contemplating if he should cancel. Yet, a small voice shouted opposition. If he backed out now, she may believe that he wasn't ready to be with her again. And he was. Trying his best, the young teen went downstairs for some ice. Hopefully, it would calm to swelling.

Back relaxing in his, Troy tried to empty his mind. He had no problem with Zeke but he sure couldn't stand Sharpay anymore. He had tolerated her. He was even beginning to like her as a person, contemplating that she changed. How wrong was he?

Dazed and staring up at the ceiling, Troy positioned the bag of ice so that he wouldn't have to hold it. Soon, he was asleep.

A buzzing, vibrating sensation tingled against his leg, jolting him from his sleep. He checked his caller ID; his spirits soared and his pains dissolved away. "Hey, Gabi, what time is it?"

"You sound groggy." Her voice was strained but he knew that she was trying.

"I took a nap. What time is it?"

"It's seven-fifteen."

"That late? Wow!" Troy eased himself up. "So…?"

The question lingered over the airwaves. Neither spoke up for sixty seconds.

"Yeah," She started. "I'm coming over there. I convinced my mom to let me use her car."

Her light voice made him forget the indistinct ache in his back, the stiffening of his shoulder, or the throb. "You're going to pick me up?"

"Don't get too excited. This is no date."

"Don't worry about that. I'll see you soon. Are you sure I can't -"

"I'm sure." Gabriella hung up the phone.

"This'll be fun," He sarcastically sighed to himself aloud as he went about passing the time. Checking the hallway window that was right outside his room, he saw Mrs. Montez's car. So she decided to come and not stand him up (which was what he would do if it were he in her shoes). Just as she was about to pull into the driveway, Troy realized something. She was coming to get him, which meant she would come in. Which meant that his parents would see his face. He had no want to explain to them (especially his coach father) as to how he got in a fight with Zeke, resulting in his injuries.

He checked in the hall mirror to see how his bruise was. Still violently red but not so swollen. Taking a deep breath, Troy hurtled down the stairs, shouting behind him: "Bye, mom. Bye, dad. I'm going out with Gabriella!"

Before they could react, the door was slammed shut, and Troy was in the car.

"Trying out for track?" Gabriella laughed.

"Something like that. I just don't want my parents to see."

Gabriella's brown eyes conveyed suspicion. "See what?"

Troy turned a little towards her, pointed out the abrasion on his face.

"What happened? You're face!" Reaching out towards his bruise, she hesitated, then dropped her hand down.

"Got in a fight with Zeke."

"Zeke! He's too nice to do that. Why would he fight you?"

"I was talking about Sharpay. I didn't see him but he obviously over heard me and then he punched me. I tried to just defend myself but soon I had to fight back."

She clicked her tongue. "We don't have to go out."

"We don't…but I _want_ to. Don't bother with it. I'll be fine. Tomorrow's Half-Day Friday. I'm happy."

She pulled out of the driveway. The ride to the local popular restaurant, Kaboodles, began strained since Gabriella had so many questions while Troy had no answers. The couple moved passed the incident and moved on to the week they had up until that point. Gabriella found a parking spot easy.

Inside, the retro music played through the speakers as the muted crack of billiard balls smacking into each other in the side room sounded randomly. They found their seats easily enough.

"Look, Troy. It's Taylor and Chad. Do you think we should sit with them?" Gabriella peered over the partition. A row of booths over, there sat their two friends with some other person.

Troy wanted to spend alone time with his girlfriend. However, perhaps, she thought that being alone with him was too tense right now. "Why not? It doesn't look like they've ordered yet." Carefully, he lifted himself up.

As they approached the two, the back of their friend's head seemed oddly familiar. The situation didn't appear to be right. If only he listened to his gut feeling.

"Gabi!" Taylor grinned.

Waving to his best friend, he noted something about the look in Chad's eyes.

The third occupant of the booth swiveled around. His blue eyes connect with brown. It took all the discipline he had to not swear loudly.

Adele hastily stood up yet the steely glare told Troy she would stay as long as she wanted. She slipped into the seat next to Chad, leaving an empty side seating for Gabriella and himself. Her head was perched atop her hand; her eyes staring off to the left.

A beat of silence passed before Chad cleared his throat. "So, Troy, how are you? Nothing hurt too much? I told Tay, here, about what happened. She told me it was kinda messed up for Zeke to flip out like that."

Taylor weakly smiled in his direction. A new song softly began to play. An acoustic guitar simply played as a voice mingled with the melody.

Why did this always happen to him? Why were songs from the past haunting him? "A Song For You" by Earth, Wind, and Fire was the second song that, though not so well known, was held dear to his heart. Snapping back to the conversation, Troy tried to look interested.

Chad toyed with the plastic menu. "I'm just so excited about tomorrow afternoon. We'll be considered seniors."

"Technically." Taylor smiled.

"Whatever. Same difference, if you ask me." laughed Chad.

"I was wondering if you two would like to come to the park with us tomorrow – after school? I was thinking of having the whole gang together and just have a picnic since we'll be getting out around what would usually be lunchtime." suggested Taylor.

"That would be wonderful. Troy? Would you want to go?" Gabi asked.

"Sure. I think that would be cool." Troy's attention wasn't on those three but on Adele. He felt a touch of remorse over how he went about trying to exorcise her from his life. That fight should never have happened. He regretted showing up to her house so abruptly and making a scene with other people around.

A handful of minutes (and a drink with appetizer order) later, Adele stood up.

"Looks like my order is up. I ordered something, ran into these two, and I need to go get it. So," She stumbled over her words as she unexpectedly stood up. "Chad and Taylor, I will try to make it – if it's not too awkward. I'll try…no guarantees." She rushed over to the counter where a register gave way to the open-faced kitchens.

"Okay, bye." Taylor trailed off as she watched her leave.

Finally, the air at this booth could be rid of the tense anxiety that Adele's presence brought with her. The foursome remained silent, receiving their drinks gratefully; it gave them a chance to escape the awkwardness.

"About the picnic. Do we have to bring anything?" Gabi asked.

Idly, Troy heard the items that were already going to be brought but he wasn't listening; his attention was on the lonely young woman still waiting at the counter.

Troy wasn't sure how long or how obvious he was with his distraction.

Abruptly, Gabriella slammed her drink down. "Go ahead. Just get it out of your system."

Chad and Taylor looked at her sympathetically though their eyes darted around, trying to give her the respect of not staring at the scene. Troy knew that things couldn't continue like this. Peering into her brown eyes for any sign of regret over saying those words, Troy stood. Adele had exited the restaurant.

Following as quickly as he could without running, Troy caught up with his ex-girlfriend.

"Troy, we have to stop meeting like this." Adele had no need to see who it was. She rested her to-go bag on the hood of her car as she leaned against the front bumper.

"You're right."

"Am I right to assume that you and Gabriella are still together?"

"Yes…and no."

Adele reached out to him, the back of her fingers caressed his bruise. "I bet you deserved that."

Shivers ran down his spine as he absorbed the sensation of her touch. It still felt good to have her fingers caress his skin. Pushing that thought from his mind, he focused in on what Adele said. Fighting the urge to laugh, Troy locked eyes on the pavement beneath his feet. When her touch left him, a grin broke on his face. Hands shoved in his pockets and shoulders shrugged, Troy grunted out, "I do not believe I did."

"So, you think talking crap about Zeke's sort of girlfriend wasn't a just reason to get punched out?"

"No. Why should I be penalized when speaking of truths?"

Adele chuckled.

"You know…I'm not going to apologize."

"Neither am I. But you knew that already. We hardly ever apologize to each other."

He nodded his head. "That's very true. Why did you leave so suddenly? You could have stayed."

"Are you that stupid? I mean, really – me stay at the same table as you and your new girlfriend when you so clearly want me out of your life? It's ludicrous!" Adele crossed her arms.

"No. No, I'm not stupid. I noticed the song too. I would have assumed that you would hate that song now."

"'A Song For You'…I'll never forget it." She stared wistfully at the twilight sky. "How dare you assume that hearing that song would make me leave? I'm not weak."

He was at a loss of words. Why had he come out here – rushing to get away from the people that made him happy? Those three people were special…that one girl was everything yet he was out here…with Adele. Alone and still not wanting to be that way again. This was starting to engrain itself into Troy's being. It was either them or her. Why did he have to keep such things separated? She was a great friend since second grade. New friends and those of old should mesh but his brain couldn't comprehend that.

Adele disrupted his contemplation. "What I don't understand is why those songs still mean anything to you? Or me? Why do those words and those instruments and those beats and those melodies mean a thing to us when they represent the past? Are we in the past? No, so why care? They mean nothing."

"No. I mean-"

"They mean everything."

Troy froze. That couldn't be the reason why…but…

"I know. Me too."

"Why are you talking to me? After the way I treated you, I assumed that you would hate me."

"Oh, don't think I don't. I do hate you so much for the way you treated me that day. I hated the way you embarrassed me – and yourself – in front of other people. But I'm just tired of fighting. I'm getting ready to go back to New York and tour the country, acting in the world's best musical. Why should I care about what some boy in Albuquerque thinks of me?" She went to the driver's side.

"When do you leave?"

"In sixteen days."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

He watched her get into her car. He watched her as she drove away. He watched her until he could no longer decipher her taillights from the other motorists'. He felt the heat in his cheek, not from the bruise but from the delicate touch of her soft fingers.

She was tired of fighting, as so was he. He was tired of this whole mess. To see the defeat in her eyes and body – to hear how she exhausted she was because of his actions tore at Troy's psyche. Things had to end…and end soon.


	21. Chapter 20

Title: A Chaotic Mess of Pastels

Author: Me!

Rating: I'm not too sure about the new rating system but I would say this is about…PG-13.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Troy Bolton finally has life all figured out as his junior year wanes. However, his perfect world is in jeopardy as he discovers his past.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical or the songs or Zac…but if I did…heheheh. Wow! I don't own much. Wait! I do own Adele Carson! And the title of this play…and the song parts from Chpt 14!

**Thank you and shout-outs on next chapter. Yes, two chapters in one day to commemorate my leaving early tomorrow for George Mason University! Go Patriots!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Twenty**

Shadows in the dark began to form shapes as he stared out into the darkness around him. Lying in bed, sheets twisted around him and half hanging from the mattress, he had forgone sleep. Too many things were rolling around in his mind. He thought things were all sorted out.

How wrong was he.

Logically, once someone broke up with a person, that person became the past. No longer was that person real but a dream his mind wandered over when time lagged. Logically, once that someone found a new person to invest their care into, all focus goes onto them. No matter the difficulty, that person began the focal in life.

Yet, that's not how it was for Troy. After the conversation with Adele, he was unable to focus. He acted as if he were present with Gabriella but behind that mask his was stuck on Adele. She had given up on him. She no longer thought of him as Troy or as friend or as ex-boyfriend. He was now only a boy in Albuquerque that she wouldn't cast a second thought towards.

That hurt him the most. For all the harsh words, harsh manipulating games, and harsher truths she presented him with last Saturday, the knowledge of him no longer mattering killed. It killed whatever dream of control he thought he had over the matter.

How wrong was he.

Riding home with Gabriella was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. Pretending like he was interested in what she was saying was a lie. Though tired of lying to her, he was even more tired of losing perspective on his life. He thought his life was all lined up, ready for success. Even with the whole conflict with his returning ex, life always had a clear-cut view. Things were that way and only such. He knew what was in his control and what was not. He understood that he loved to wrap his arms around Gabi and just wanted to be there.

He understood so many things so why couldn't he understand why he no longer had his second best friend? When did that happen? And when did he realize that he no longer knew the depth of his feelings towards the situation?

Denial. That was the best answer for it all. It was hard to realize that it was okay to harbor some remaining affection of Adele. Chad was right. You would always love your first love because she's his first. She crossed him over so many 'first' thresholds. How can one not have some sort of admiration for someone like her?

And then there was Gabriella when there was no need for such an ominous statement as 'and then there was…'. She opened his eyes to the true potential he had. No one could stake the claim in getting Troy Bolton, basketball star, to sing in front of an audience for a callback. Only Gabriella could. He loved her.

Perhaps, if he could just make peace with Adele, lay everything out on the line, and bury it peacefully with her, it would be settled.

How wrong was he.

Deciding that the best course of action, Troy rolled over onto his stomach, and succumbed to the veil of sleep.

Troy woke up early; the anticipation of settling things once and for all kept him from trying to put it off. The earlier, the better. Once it was all said and done, he could go to school and enjoy his last day as a junior.

In a blue T-shirt, olive-green shorts, and trademark sneakers, Troy quickly headed downstairs. He made for the front door but his mom was right behind him.

"Troy, why did you leave out of here so quickly? We didn't even see you come in."

"I know, mom. Sorry." It came back to him. Zeke and the fight…he barely registered his bruise in the mirror this morning or the slight ache in his shoulder and back. His mind was elsewhere. Thinking it best to get it over and done with, Troy turned to face his mother.

"It's all ri – Troy! Sweetheart, what happened?" She was by him immediately, fussing over the small injury.

"No worries. I'm fine. I got into a small fight but it's okay."

"With who?"

He groaned as his father came down the stairs. He certainly didn't want his dad to know about the fight with a teammate.

"Tell us." His mother gently urged him.

"Zeke." He confessed. Before his parents could erupt into a frenzy of questions, Troy tried to diffuse the situation. "But I'm okay and he's okay. We got into a fight over something I said. It'll be okay. I'm going to apologize."

Jack looked him square in the eye. "You better. And so should he. Team meeting at the end of the day. I'm not having my team leave for the summer on the outs."

"Okay. I have to go. I need to do something. Bye." He squeezed through the door.

He turned the car on, revving it up smoothly. He found Adele's house like second nature. Checking the driveway, Troy felt a renewal of strength; Mr. Carson had already left for work.

He parked behind the car Adele was using. Slowly, he made his way up to the front door and rang the bell. When the door opened, Troy sorely wished it was Mr. Carson.

Mrs. Carson was dressed ready for work. Shame flooded through his body, curling into his chest. He felt sick with the disappointment that was in her eyes and the disgrace he felt settle inside him.

"Hello, Troy."

"Good morning, Mrs. Carson. I'm here to see Adele. I don't know if she's awake but I just was to say I'm sorry for what I said to her."

A miniscule smile formed on Adele's mother's lips. "You can go check if you like." She stepped aside, allowing him entrance into the household.

"Thank you." He knew the way to her room. Taking the steps two at a time, Troy was on the second floor. He walked down the hallway to Addie's room.

A door opened. Looking over his shoulder, he locked eyes with Nyia.

"Can you please just stop? Leave her alone." Her voice was groggy.

"I'm going to. I just have to apologize first."

"She's still asleep, you know."

"I know. I'll wake her up and make her listen."

"Good." She headed downstairs.

Taking a deep breath, Troy prayed that this was the best thing to do. It seemed stupid suddenly. To go to Adele, tell her he was sorry for the way he acted, and explain a feel realities just seem to plain and ridiculous and plainly ridiculous. He knocked on the door but let himself in before she spoke up.

Storage containers were piled into a corner while a suitcase was beginning its process of being packed full. Just last week this room reminded him of the past while now it reminded him of the future. No longer would she be here. Before her return, he never thought of this room. Yet, now that he'd been in it, with her, it was weird having it become empty.

On the bed, Adele was sprawled, resting deeply and peacefully. He knew that he must wake her but she seemed serene. Why should he ruin that for her?

Not ready to leave for he would end up at school (and since coming to school this early on the last day seemed sacrilegious), Troy took a seat at the window. He checked pulled his phone out, turning it out. He wanted the small electronic noise to wake her but it didn't. She must really be tired.

Resigning to the inability to bury it all, Troy was going to have to leave. He cast at look towards her slumbering form; he observed her. Her warm, brown skin was a-glow in the beam of sunlight that settled across her arms. Her jet black silken strands of hair were French braided. For the first time in a while, he wanted to lay beside her.

"Shit," He rushed out of the room, down the stairs, passed Nyia, and out of the door.

That was enough.

He pulled into the school parking lot. Sitting in his car, Troy waiting for others to show. His head leaned against the steering wheel, his breathing labored, Troy was going insane. Was this his punishment for not accepting the known fact of holding some admiration for his ex? Because he tired to ignore, deny, and blame, Troy was forced to feel things that he shouldn't. Was that it? What was it?

_Just avoid it. Just avoid it all._

After a half-hour of self-questioning, Troy got out of his Jeep. Taking a deep breath, he went into the sprawling building of East High. Many students were dressed in summery clothes and flip-flops, forgoing the dress code.

"What's up? How are you feeling?" Chad greeted him.

Troy rubbed his lower back. "Sore in some places…the bruise isn't too bad. It could have been worse."

"I didn't think he had it in him!" Chad led them down the hall, to the last homeroom of their junior year.

"Neither did I."

"Are you going to come after school today?"

Troy stared vaguely at his best friend.

"And I thought I had a memory problem."

He entered Mrs. Darbus's class. "It's not a problem if you chose to be."

Chad laughed. "Thanks, man. The picnic at the park. Are you going?"

"Who's going to be there?"

"Taylor, Gabi, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, and Zeke. That won't be a problem, will it?"

"No. I'm going to apologize to him. Which reminds me. Team meeting at the end of the day."

"What! Why?" Chad stared incredulously.

Troy sank into his seat. "Coach doesn't want the team to leave school rocky."

"At the end of the day?"

"I guess there won't be time in the day to do it at any other time."

"Why not? We're not learning anything. Maybe we can do it during free period?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "I doubt it. Break's only going to be ten minutes."

"That'll have to be enough. Your dad's just going to have to cut the long winded speech this time around."

Jason entered after kissing Kelsi goodbye.

"Yo! Jace! Team meeting during free period. Spread it." Chad called.

Jason came up to his friends and fellow players. "Can do. So, how are you doing, Troy?"

"Okay," He stayed in seat.

"So's Zeke."

Speaking of the devil, Zeke limped into the classroom. His eyes quickly settled onto Troy who was in no mood to play any sort of games. He hoisted himself onto his feet. Standing in front of Zeke, Troy looked his good friend in the eye. "I'm sorry for hitting you and saying those things about Sharpay. They were wrong and I was angry at what she did to Gabriella. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"I'm sorry for clocking you. I didn't know what Sharpay did – the guys filled me in once you left. I still care about her…flaws and all. I just don't want hear stuff like that coming from you, a friend."

An odd sort of silence overcame the group of boys. What was a person to do at the moment? Troy wasn't going to chat up a storm with Zeke right now since a touch bitterness still resided inside him. However, he wasn't going to let the bitterness overwhelm him.

Troy watched Gabriella enter the classroom. Inside he had mixed emotions. The saga that was dealing with Adele and her role in his life was supposed to be over. But this morning she had to be asleep. He had to watch her. He had to leave her to her dreams. If only he had the courage to…he didn't know what he needed the courage for. He just knew he needed it.

Going through school that day was a sweet feeling. The school days were over and all that he had to look forward to was the lazy days of summer. Each class was shortened and the free period team pow-wow was uncomfortable. Listening to his father go on and on about the importance of unity was annoying since the Wildcats had that. Yesterday's row was brief and Troy had already apologized privately to Zeke. Doing in again in front of his team was embarrassing.

"At least that's over with." Chad muttered as the exited the gymnasium. "About ninety minutes from now, we will be free!"

Troy agreed happily with his best friend. "I can't wait until this afternoon. Just all of us hanging out. We haven't done that in such a while."

"Yes, indeed." The bell rang for the next period. "One more bell down!"

Troy headed towards his classes with a new vigor. He may not have accomplished what he had set out to do this morning but to be outside in the fresh air with his friends would be a welcomed change of pace. After the afternoon with the gang, perhaps Troy would go over to the Carson household.

Troy rode to the grocery store alone since Gabriella would be helping Taylor and Chad set things up. She asked him to go get a fruit salad, plates, and napkins; no problem on his part seeing as how he never thought of what he was to bring.

Thirty minutes later, Troy was parked, searching the rolling lawns of the city park for his friends. "Hey!" He shouted once he spotted Gabriella. Carefully, he balanced the fruit bowl in one hand while the other held onto the bag handles.

Taylor was overseeing Chad and Gabi lay out two huge blankets, situating them perfectly under the shade near a man-made lake.

"Troy, once they get this all straightened out, just set it out in the middle. The others will be here – hey, Kels!" She waved to the young composer over his shoulder.

Cautiously, he set the huge plastic container on the ground. He greeted Kelsi, Jason, and Ryan.

"Hey, man. You're Sharpay-less." said Chad.

Ryan had thankfully kept the hat at home. "We're twins…not _conjoined_ twins." He replied smartly as he hugged Taylor.

Chad cut Troy the evil eye, causing Troy to stop his sniggering.

"What? It was funny."

"Whatever." Chad plopped down on the blanket. "I'm not going to greet anyone else. It's cutting down on eat time."

Troy and Jason chatted for a while. It was obvious to see that the Kelsi and Taylor still were angry with him since they spent most of their time huddled around Gabriella. When her eyes looked away from the two girls, Troy stared at her, trying his hardest to use telepathy to command her to see him.

Her eyes caught his and she looked away, blushing a tinge. Her smile illuminated the area brighter than the sun. It was nice knowing that he meant something to Gabriella no matter what had happened.

Sitting down on with the boys, Troy took a deep breath, enjoying the peace he was finally offered in his life. Things would be easy in less than sixteen days. If the contentment he felt now could just last him the rest of his life…

"Hey, guys."

He knew today couldn't stay so positive.

Chad stood up. "I guess I have to greet you. Didn't think you'd show, Addie."

Adele hugged Chad. "Me neither. I decided last minute. Just put this in the middle?"

She set the container of what looked to be pasta salad by the other foods that were brought. Adele said hello to everyone there, not letting the inconvenience of tension that settled into the air ruin her day. Troy wished that he could be like that – without a care as to the situation he was in.

All eyes were darting between Adele and Troy. He could feel their stare boring into him. He wasn't sure how he was able to keep from going stir-crazy but the minutes ticked by and the others went back to their perspective conversations.

"I can't believe it. This is it. Senior year." Jason said.

"I know. I'm looking forward to our senior prom. I think this year we'll be doing a masquerade. I'm really excited for that." Adele sipped on her soda.

"Only a girl could look forward to that."

"So, you're telling me that you don't look forward to Senior Skip Day which is in direct correlation with prom."

"Well…yeah…that's true."

Chad, Jason, and Adele shared in a laugh. Troy wanted to laugh but his resolution to bury the past for good with Adele crept into his mind. He had to do it. He needed to face it head on.

"Adele, we need to talk." Troy stood, walking over to a private area not too far away from the group.

The expression on Adele's face gave Troy a moment of worry. It was apparent that she was starting to become fed up with him. However, she followed behind him without protest.

"Troy, give it a rest. Please. Stop making something out of nothing."

"That's just it. I don't want to make this into anything else. I want to end this. I want to just bury it all."

"And how do you propose that?" Her arms were crossed.

"Let's just forget it. Let's just get over it. Make amends to each other and…"

"Walk away? You want to just walk away from our friendship? From the wonderful memories we had?"

Troy watched as Adele stood rigid, jaw clenched.

"What else can we do?"

"If you really wanted to forget about me, then why did you come to my house this morning? Nyia told me you came by to apologize but you didn't. What were you doing in my room? Watching me?" grumbled Adele.

He refrained from answering the question.

"You know, I'm sick to death of you and your drama. I'm okay with you…that is until you made it clear you weren't okay with me. I'm going back to the picnic to enjoy the company I'm in since I'll probably never see any of you again." She stomped away, joining Ryan who was now seated by the lake.

"Just great." He sighed as he made his way back.

"Troy, you may want to just go home." Chad said, looking over the horizon.

"What now, man? Nothing could be any worse than what's going on in my life right now."

"So, a touch of the mountain lion wouldn't hurt?"

Troy cursed to himself as he spotted Sharpay primly strutting over to the picnic area. A collective groan emerged from the seven teens. Behind the female Evans came Zeke, carrying a load of fresh-baked cookies.

"Hi everyone." Zeke smiled at the gang. They all muttered their greeting, not attempting to conceal the malcontent they had for Sharpay. Zeke remain cheerful as he joined the boys. Sharpay, with her huge sunglasses hiding most of her face, remained on the outskirts of the gathering.

To his left Troy observed Adele. She was walking towards the group, hands fisted attempting to restraint her boiling rage. He would not try to keep her from attacking the Drama Queen. And to think that no less than two months ago he was beginning to like Sharpay's company.

Sharpay tilted her shades down, resting them on the low on the bridge of her nose. "Adele. What a surprise to see you?"

"As it is a surprise to see you. Enjoying your half day out of school?" The smile on her face was strained…cold and bitter.

"I would be if I knew you weren't here trying to stir trouble."

Troy heard Chad's sharp intake of breath. This was not going to be pretty.

"What are you talking about? You must be confused. I have not gone behind people's backs to insinuate to other people of something that is no longer a threat." Adele voice was unnaturally kind. "I haven't placed tiny seeds of guilt or suspicion into people's mind."

"I was telling the truth. You're not wanted here." Sharpay innocently shrugged her shoulders.

"And neither are you."

Gabriella was suddenly by him, watching with morbid fascination at the two girls.

"Why wouldn't I be welcomed here? This is for friends."

"So, why are you here?"

"I'm dating Zeke. I'm allowed to come. What's your reason to be here?"

"I am fr-" Adele was cut off.

"No you are not."

Troy knew that Sharpay was referring to Gabriella and himself.

"And you're considered a friend? Do you know what you did? You made people here worry about what they have when there's nothing to worry about. I'm no threat here. All of that was a long time ago. But obviously you haven't forgotten. So sad, really."

This was going nowhere good fast.

"What's sad is how you didn't tell Gabriella the truth. 'A summer fling'? Let's be honest. Am I really at fault for telling the truth?"

"When there was no need to? When it hurt other people and their relationships? You idiot. No one cares about you here. Stop living off of dead memories. He never wanted you. You were a distraction from me."

"Oh, shit." Chad groaned.

"Oh yeah." Troy could not tear his eyes from the feuding girls.

Zeke appeared to be going towards them to break them up. Troy gave him the signal 'stop'. Though Troy knew he would possibly be burned from this row indirectly, Sharpay deserved every bit of what she was going to get.

The sunglasses were off now. Sharpay glare maliciously at Adele who was now but two feet away from the blonde. "Really? How do you figure that?"

"Sweetie, I get it now. I stole your little sad story. The summer fling was you, whereas I was the one who had it all. You must have been enraged to know that I was using your scenario to get what I needed. Yet again, I stole what was 'rightfully;' yours. Troy dated you a few weeks during the summer before high school. But – as you know – the day I came back from theatre camp, he called it quits with you." She circled Sharpay once very slowly before stopping in front of her.

"There's no need to make theatrics!"

"That's rich coming from you. I'm not making theatrics…I'm taking in the look of a pathetic bitch."

The group gasped.

"I'm not pathetic!" Red began to splotch over Sharpay's face.

"It's okay to be. I mean, when you're in love with a guy for years at a time – I know all about that. I crushed on him for two years! But back to what I was saying, when you have that crush and he notices you, well, good for you! Then again, not so good for you. The boy you were dating was only dating you for a distraction."

Troy licked his lips. "Just say it." He whispered.

"Distraction?"

"Don't sound so shocked." Adele smiled even wider. "Like I said, when I came back, he broke up with you just to be with me. Everyone knows he liked me so much more than he could ever love you."

A beat of silence passed by as the smile on Sharpay's face twisted in a sneer. "You're right. He did love you more…seeing as how he made sure that when you left Albuquerque without your virginity."

Mentally, a string of curses echoed. He knew there was going to be some way that he would get into trouble.

"I thought you were waiting for marriage?" Gabriella's face conveyed nothing but the feeling of betrayal.

"I am…did – was but I always said that if it were the right person…"

"I assumed since I was waiting, you were too."

"I didn't. Sorry."

Adele's mocking laughter echoed throughout the park. "You're jealous I had sex with him? You're so pathetic. You probably wish you were me. I stole your place at the Institute. Me! Adele, an athlete who's never acted a day in her life stole the prestigious spot at the Jones Magnet Institute. I got the man and _the man._" She added suggestively. "It's okay to be jealous and spiteful and…trying to keep Troy from anyone he's truly happy with. You never had a shot." She shrugged her shoulders.

Sharpay stuttered.

"Yeah, you can't get me." Adele turned around. "I'm leaving guys. I don't want to be around such a toxic person. Goodbye."

The way she strutted away, not caring about what had happened pulled at Troy. He had no strength to fight the confidence that was radiating from Addie.

Not caring if Gabriella would object or not, Troy followed Adele out to her car, which she passed right by, ducking into the children's playground that was boxed in by trees.

"Thought you would rather shout at me in seclusion."

"How do you always know it's me?"

Quietly, she went to the slide and leaned against the ladder. "I just know you."

"I can't believe you said all of that." Troy faced her; a few feet separated them.

"You really can't believe that?"

Troy chuckled. "I do. I wished you would have hit her."

"So we can sport twin bruises." Her smile was wistful.

"Definitely. I just want to say-"

She placed a finger to her lips. "Don't say anything at all." Sighing, Adele lowered her chocolate brown eyes to the sand beneath her sneakers. "I realized back there that I'm no longer one of the gang. I'm not in the loop anymore. I don't belong here. I wish I were in back in NYC."

"Don't say that. Things happen for a reason. You always told me that and I believe in that."

Adele gazed into his eyes. "I'm not like you. I know that you're trying to deny us and I won't do it. I've made my peace. Why can't you? You never stop loving your first."

His chest constricted with something that he hadn't felt in a long time. "I heard that before."

"You should go back with your friends, Troy. I'm not going to stand in your way anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Things were going so well for you: captaincy, leading roles, starting varsity, falling in love again…I messed that up for you."

"Yeah, you did. But that's nothing you can help. We never found closure." Troy kicked the dirt around, being mindful not the get Adele dusty.

"Have we now?"

"I have no clue."

Adele took a step towards him. And then another. She stopped mere inches from him. "I have to do this. Hate me forever. I could care less. Here's my closure."

Her palm rubbed against his jaw, up to brush his bruise, and ended at his hairline where her fingers threaded into his hair. His breathing was labored and his heart raced. She wasn't going to…was she?

As she leaned closer, he closed his eyes. The sensation of her lips on his was invigorating. Her plump lips were plush against his slightly dry lips.

So many thoughts raced through his mind. Gabriella – he still had feelings for her. He was cheating. He was enjoying himself again. He wanted to further the kiss.

His hands found themselves on her hips, steadying himself as he took control. Gently suckling her bottom lip, Troy forgot every worry he had. Living in the moment that shuttled him back to the past was all he was able to do.

She pulled him nearer to her, squashing her chest to his. He moaned into the kiss, giving Adele the chance to slip inside his mouth. She was aggressive all the while remaining soft. Nothing that was in either teen's best interest was coming from this. Adele broke apart for air.

"Would that be considered closure?"

Troy was shaking, literally. He's nerves were on fire. "I don't think so." He raced back to the picnic where he hoped his body wouldn't betray any evidence of that kiss.

It had been days – weeks since Troy had seen Adele. In fact it had been fourteen days since that kiss. A fortnight had passed by so quickly. The only time that happens is when a person pushes the true issue back, deep, in his mind. When there's nothing to get in the way, time speeds up. Yet, the problem always seeps into life.

That kiss was mind-blowing, exactly how every kiss they shared felt to him. And to know that she was battling the same sort of questions and second-guessing that he was dealing with gave Troy a peace of mind. He wasn't a horrible person to wonder 'what if?' nor was he alone in that thought. Adele was as troubled as he…desired as much closure as he did. However, the closure she exerted hadn't helped them out much.

It was Friday afternoon and Troy's day was spent mostly on the couch. He hadn't talked to Chad about any of that Friday picnic. When he emerged from the children's park area, he refused to acknowledge any of the words exchanged between the two feuding girls. He wanted to enjoy as much time with his friends as he could, seeing as how most were either visiting family or going off to camp for one last hoorah this summer.

Gabriella was strange towards him. She wasn't ashamed of him for not waiting to have sexual intercourse and she didn't look down upon him. She, however, thought that they had to slow down. Almost everyday for five days straight they talked…and talked…and talked some more about as many issues he was having with Adele. It was highly uncomfortable but definitely necessary. If they never became a solid couple again, at least at the end of the relationship they were civil and friendly.

Everything in his life was disconnected yet put in its place. If only he could put it all together to make sense of it, then he would be in business.

He turned the power off of the television using the remote. The sun shone brightly, the air conditioning was on high, and the house was quiet. His mother was at work and his father was off working part-time at Mr. Danforth's car dealership. Finally, a chance for his dad to use his motivating, aggressive coach skills on others that weren't the Wildcats basketball team.

Taking in the silence, cramming it into his head, Troy made a feeble attempt to make a decision about Adele. Friend, acquaintance, or someone he used to know? What to do? Were those his choices? They couldn't be…right?

He slipped on his flip-flops that were tossed carelessly in the corner. Heading outside the door, Troy made the trek to the person he should have talked to so long ago.

His feet knew the way just fine, leaving him to his thoughts about what do when he arrived there. Knocking on the kitchen door, Troy waited patiently. It opened and there was the person he had to speak with.

"Took you long enough to come see me. Come in." Adele was in a pair of grey shorts and black T-shirt. They both fit her quite nicely. He mutely trailed behind her, wending his way through the kitchen and dining room, entering into the living room.

She flopped onto the floor where she had piles of clothes. "Had to bring all these and get them cleaned before leaving. It's free here."

"Having fun with all that folding?"

"Want to help?"

Not seeing why not, Troy settled onto the floor. Shirts, shorts, skirts, socks, and other pieces of clothing were piled up high. He half-heartedly dug through the clothes until find a yellow top.

"Why did you kiss me?" He began to fold the shirt.

"Why not?"

"You did it just because?"

"I did it because I had to have one last kiss. You still kiss wonderfully, if I may so add."

He smiled. "You're still on point with your skill."

"It was getting passionate. I had to leave."

"I wanted you to. I don't think making out at the children's playground would have went over well with the other mothers taking their kids to the park."

Adele pushed aside her stack of pants and moved on to any button-up blouses she had. "Who cares what they think? Is Zeke really dating Sharpie?"

"Unfortunately."

"What does he see in her?"

"She was starting to come around before you came into town." He finally figured out how to fold the yellow top and went to a band tee.

"I don't believe you."

"Yeah. After the winter musical, Sharpay began to melt as Ice Queen. She was really maturing. I was even starting to like her again."

"Troy, that's just creepy."

"Things have changed."

"Even more reason for me to leave."

It got quiet as the two folded laundry. "I must be really bored. I'm folding your laundry."

Adele laughter filled the room. "You know, I never really told you how much I loved 'Twinkle Towne'."

"Yes, you have. But thanks again. You should tell Kelsi that."

"I have. It's really good and I hate to admit to that. I told you that you could sing."

"I know. I thought you were lying."

"I couldn't lie to you." She whispered as she put the denim skirt that she was folding onto a pile. The way she was looking at Troy through her lashes made him feel warm inside.

"Have you gotten over the past?"

"No. I hadn't the closure."

"Ever since I saw you again, things have been stirring in my head. I hated you. You annoyed. You confused me."

"Do you still feel that way?"

"No…though I am still confused."

"About what? There's nothing to be confused over."

Troy had long since stopped folding. "What if I wasn't so insecure about us? I wasn't like that but distance does crazy things to your psyche. If I had taken up your offer and been in New York, would we still be together?"

"The universe only knows."

"But, I want to know."

"You know it. You just don't want to talk about it…consider it…accept it."

"Are you and Ryan dating?"

"We went out on one date but he's too much of a friend to me. He's like a brother. But, maybe we should. It would kill Sharpie!"

Troy sputtered. So there was something going on at the party. Inside, he was ecstatic that nothing came of them. "She would die. I can't believe would put our business out there. How did she even know we had sex? Did you - ?"

"Hell no! It was a bluff – a last ditch effort. Unfortunately, she was correct. I never told anyone about those times we shared."

"Neither did I. Chad kept asking me after you left about why I never told him."

"You never mentioned it?"

"No."

Adele rummaged through the pile. "And how do you respond to his inquires?"

"I never told him a word."

Her arms were around him suddenly. "Thank you."

"No problem." He embraced her back.

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me on tour – over the summer. I can bring a guest. I want it to be you."

She was insane, right? She had to be. Why would he, Troy Bolton, want to go on tour with her? That musical was brilliant, true, but being on the road or flying or sleeping in the same room as her was a completely different thing.

"Think about it but don't waste time. I leave tomorrow at nine."

She went back to folding clothes into separate stacks according to type of clothing or color. Troy wrestled over the question. Should he go or should he not?

"Bye," He left and headed in the opposite direction of Addie house. He needed his best friend's advice.

Speed walking to the Danforth residence, Troy was at his best friend's house in no time. He rang the doorbell repeatedly until someone finally answered the door.

"What is going on? Troy? What's wrong?"

"I need to talk, Chad." He walked passed Chad and went straight to the living room. Taylor was there. Right, she was leaving this Sunday for here aunt's house. "I can come back at another time." There was no need of pissing Taylor off now.

"No. You can stay. I've talked to Adele and she's explained some things."

"I'm sorry for treating her like that."

"I'm not Adele."

"I apologized to her."

Chad went by him and sat next to his girlfriend. "Why do you need to talk?"

Troy felt awkward standing up but he knew he'd feel even more so once he sat. Was he willing to tell Taylor what Adele said? Should he really discuss this? He felt weak having to come to some else for advice. However, from where he was standing, he knew that he could no longer carry the burden of this alone.

"Adele just invited me to stay with her over the summer while she's on tour. She said she could bring a guest and she wants it to be me. What do I do?"

Chad stared blankly at Troy. "She asked you that?"

"Yeah. And I don't know what to do."

"Yes you do. You wouldn't have come here if you didn't already have some knowledge as to what you wanted to do."

Troy gazed at Taylor with the look of utmost bewilderment.

"Troy, why do you need to ask Chad what to do? You've never truly depended on what other's said to sway you. If you really wanted to stay, then you would. If you didn't care about any thing having to do with her, then you wouldn't "

"It's not that easy. None of this is easy."

"Why not? If she's an ex that you believed wanted to dump you because she was cheating, why would you care about what she said? Why aren't you enraged? Why would you continue to talk to her, encourage a friendship, and show faith in rebuilding what you had?" Taylor looked him dead in the eye as she spoke matter-of-factly.

Chad spoke. "She's right. You know what to do. There's no need to make it into anything. If you want to think she's a horrible person, then don't go with Adele. But if you think there's more…"

Troy was fighting hard but finally, that small voice in the back of his head spoke to him. He knew what was being said to him. It was like an epiphany.

"I understand. Thanks."

Not too sure what they had done to help, Troy meant the giving of thanks regardless. So, this was it. He knew. Troy knew what to do but not what he was feeling. That could be figured out later. This chance would pass him by if he didn't do the right thing.

Still amazed at the rapidity he came to a conclusion with, he went to the house that he had to visit. Twenty minutes had elapsed once he reached the doorstep. He knocked. The movement behind the door alerted him; his stomach did flips as the butterflies emerged from their cocoon.

"Hey, Troy."

He stepped towards Gabriella, crossing over her threshold into her house, unannounced. He took her in his arms, holding her to his chest. Her arms wrapped around his back and the two just existed.

"What's going on, Troy?"


	22. Epilogue

Title: A Chaotic Mess of Pastels

Author: Me!

Rating: I'm not too sure about the new rating system but I would say this is about…PG-13.

Feedback: I'd love me some it!

Summary: Troy Bolton finally has life all figured out as his junior year wanes. However, his perfect world is in jeopardy as he discovers his past.

Disclaimer: I own not High School Musical or the songs or Zac…but if I did…heheheh. Wow! I don't own much. Wait! I do own Adele Carson! And the title of this play…and the song parts from Chpt 14!

**First and foremost…this is the Epilogue. Yes, **_A Chaotic Mess of Pastels _**has run its course. This story is hands down my absolute favorite. I'm proud of the work I've done here. Every single reader and reviewer has added their support, which made me want to go at this story with gusto, thought, respect, and fun.**

**My main thanks goes to _SOPHTHEWISEONE_ for being a wonderful and thorough editor. She has so many wonderful ideas that ground the story, keeping it (and the author) from becoming to cutesy, sugary, and all-around plastic. Her guidance was a valuable assent to this story. This is the first time I've ever been completely satisfied with an editor. Whomever has the luck to have her as an editor should be grateful. She knows what she's doing; she's a valued friend.**

**dancerlittle **I don't know if this was the better you had in mind…but here it is!

**soaringinlove **The wait is over and I believe that everyone is happy!

**carito06 **Troy was a confused man…but no longer.

**Oliverwoodschic **I don't know if I wrote enough about Sophie in the above paragraph but I don't think I could ever say enough. She's a really pro at what she does even if she's learning to be a law woman. It makes me feel a sense of accomplishment when you review. You stick to your guns with being a Troyella shipper yet you're willing to read this and appreciate it for what it is. Thank you. I hope this ending suits what you envisioned it to be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

Troy awoke late in the morning compared to yesterday. He rolled over in bed, shading his eyes from the late morning sunshine peering through his blinds. It was Senior Skip Day. It was prom day. This began the official countdown to graduation for Troy and his friends. Five weeks and counting was all that was left of his time at East High. It was bittersweet picturing his last day at school. Four years of his life were spent there living and learning and growing.

So much had happened in those four years personally. Joining the varsity team in tenth grade, becoming captain of the team, winning two consecutive regional championships, and – this year – taking home state championship. It was the icing on the cake that was his basketball career at East High.

And then there were all the different sorts of people he meant. His eyes were opened to the multitude of resources his school had other than sports. The theatre was a great place. Troy tried out for the Winter Musical again and he got lead opposite Ryan in a Kelsi Neilson original. Playing a con artist was highly entertaining.

Troy got up, put on a T-shirt and some shorts. The guys would be coming over to play some X-Box 360. They were planning on relaxing until about an hour before leaving for the restaurant. That was the beauty of being a guy. Unlike the girls who will be spending from now (almost eleven o'clock) until four to get ready, Troy could just take a shower, put on his tux and spray on some cologne, calling it a day.

His parents were already gone but they had promised him last night they would be home early to take pictures. Now that was going to be a spectacle. All those camera snapping off photos or recording…all those lights. Every single parent that would be there tonight when the group got together would make such the frenzy out of it. And that was why at four they would be convening at the Evans's. Though reservations at the Rockefeller weren't until five-thirty, an hour of paparazzi-esque picture taking would be enough.

He made himself some breakfast, putting the dirtied dishes into the dishwasher. A pounding sounded at the front door once he set up his gaming system.

"It's skip day!" Chad bounded into the Bolton household.

"Thank goodness for little miracles." Troy responded.

Behind his best friend since kindergarten was Zeke, Jason, and Ryan who was shouldering a bag that resembled a laptop carry case.

"What's with that?" Troy questioned while leading the guys to the living room.

Ryan gingerly set the case onto the floor. "It's Playstation 3."

"No way! That came out a few months ago after a delay in production. I've been saving up for one of those. How much is it?" Jason stared in awe at the gaming wonder.

"Too much. Very much too much. But it's worth every cent."

"I can't believe you're a gamer." Chad said, settling into his favorite recliner chair.

"Why? Because I love Drama?"

"Basically." Chad turn towards the other Evans who was giving him the most stoic look Troy had ever seen. It was a tad creepy in Troy's opinion. "I was kidding! Just kidding. Sheesh."

The other three boys burst into laughter.

"So, how long are we planning on staying at prom?" Troy changed subjects.

"How ever long it takes for the girls to get bored then we go home, get changed, and go to as many after parties as possible." said Zeke.

"Maybe stop by the lock-in the school's sponsoring? I hear they'll be raffling off some iPods, a mini-fridge, and gift cards." Jason added once he pulled his eyes away from the Playstation.

"Perhaps. But, are we going to play Halo or are you guys going to try and play the station?" asked Ryan.

Chad fully reclined. "So many choices, Ry. I say both."

"Halo has to be first. I've been battling these ten-year-old freaks from England. They randomly shout curse words and I hate them." Troy found his bonus controller and tossed it over to Zeke. "We have to annihilate them."

"Last time we played them they actually beat us. We can't let them do that again."

Once logged on, they waited about five minutes until they spotted their rivals.

"Heck yes we rule!" Zeke punched the air forty minutes later.

Troy raised the controller up in the air. "Who else wants it? Chad? Ryan? Jason?"

"Not me, dude. I want to save my skills for that lovely Playstation." Chad responded.

"Me too." Jason slumped further down on the couch.

Ryan took the spare game controller. "Let me handle this."

Troy scooted back, reclining on the floor as his elbow supported his weight. These were his best guy friends and in nine weeks "the gang" would be off at college. Chad would be going off to Duke with Zeke while Jason was going to UCLA. Ryan got his acceptance letter to New York University three weeks ago. And Troy…Troy was going to the East Coast too. Syracuse to be exact.

For the next three hours Troy watched his friends attempt to be the master of whatever game they were playing. Laughing at failed quests and efforts of creating the most complex move was the best way he could have occupied his time. Soon, however, the four guys had to leave so they could get into their suits.

Troy hopped into the shower, making sure to thoroughly lather his hair. He ran to his room as the cool air chilled his slick skin. He made a mental note to turn down the A.C. next he went to take a shower.

In no time at all Troy was slipping on his classical black suit jacket. He adjusted his teal tie. With a toss of his head (his hair fell into perfection) and a spray of cologne, Troy pounded down the stairs. His anticipation started to churn, prickling his heart.

"Oh. You look so handsome. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were a younger version of your father." His mother grinned, her eyes sparkling in the light.

Troy stepped down into the foyer. "Mom, please tell me you're not crying."

"I can't help it. My little boy isn't little anymore. Soon, you'll be packing up to go to college, starting a career…getting married." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Troy wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Don't worry. I am not getting married any time soon. I learned that lesson."

She let him go but held onto his wrist. "I know. I just can't believe how fast you grew."

He loved his mother but this was getting to be a bit much. Thankfully, his father came to the rescue. "Dana," he kissed her temple, "he's not leaving for a few more months. He's just going to prom."

"I know but look at him. He looks very handsome and grown."

"Can we take some pictures since it's almost four?" Troy asked delicately.

"Right," His dad proceeded to take a few snapshots. Some were of Troy posing respectfully and other…well others were ridiculous in nature.

"All right, let's head on out to the Evans home." Jack ushered his family out to the car as Dana retrieved the corsage. They quickly hit the road.

"I don't know why you all decided to meet up at the Evans's home. I thought after last year…" Dana swiveled around to face her son.

"I know. Since there were so many couples, there would be twice as much – or more- family members wanting to take photos. Ryan and Sharpay's living room is more suited to the amount to people. Besides, the majority of the girls wanted a grand entrance. Since they had that stairway that 'belongs in a movie' as Mrs. Evans refers to it, it seemed right."

"There won't be a fight?" Jack joked.

"Don't joke about that. There could be after everything that's happened. I doubt it thought. She's been with Taylor and Kelsi so they can distract her from Sharpay."

Thinking back on all the things that had happened, Troy was wondering if he should begin to anticipate a fight. Sharpay acted horribly – trying to break him and Gabriella up by implanting seeds of suspicion thus ruining his life was less than model behavior.

They parallel parked behind someone else's car. The driveway was packed and the sidewalk that lined the mini mansion was lined with cars. Once the door was opened, he could hear the loud murmuring of many voices. He spotted Chad, Ryan, Jason, and Zeke near the grand staircase. Most of them looked alike except for their ties that were coordinated to the color dress their dates were wearing.

"I'm ready to get this whole picture thing over with." Ryan grumbled. He, on the other hand, wasn't dressed like the other four. Ryan always had to be dressed differently – with one of those hats. In a black with grey pinstripe suit, Ryan appeared to be very cool with red tie and fedora.

"I hear you." Chad sighed, looking up stairs.

Troy waved to his girlfriend's mom who smiled kindly back. He never could have imagined her ever being kind to him again after the way he treated her daughter and the relationship they had.

Mr. Evans quieted the crowd and announced the girls. One at a time they descended the stairs. Kelsi was in a blue spaghetti strapped dress that had minimal sparkle but maximum slit. Little Miss Playmaker really was stepping out and Jason was the first to truly see it. Sharpay came down in a pink sleeveless dress with black lace overlay that was fitted to the body yet flared out at the knee. Troy never quite understood how she and Zeke managed to be in a committed relationship.

Taylor was wearing a bronze satin halter that Chad appreciated. Gabriella came down next. A smiled tugged at his lips. This was it. She was wearing a passionate red spaghetti dress which bodice was corseted. It was reminiscent of something a fairytale princess would wear. She floated past him though giving him a polite smile. Ryan was a better choice for her.

Troy was the last man waiting. His breathing hitched as Adele appeared at the top of the steps. She looked radiant in her satin teal dress. It hit her at the knee. He remembered her calling him, describing the dress. She knew the other girls would be in full-length gowns. Adele just had to go against the grain. Her hair fell in soft curls.

"Stunning," was all he could manage to say.

"Keep it closed will you? You can catch flies that way." She joked before she kissed him on the mouth.

"You're breathtaking."

"You don't look too bad yourself."

Glancing at the other couples, Troy suddenly remembered the corsage. "I'll try not to stick you."

"I trust you." She puffed out her chest. "Just remember, you'll pay for the dry cleaning if there's blood shed."

Carefully, he managed to fasten the flower to her strap. Her soft lips were pressed to his forehead. "Aren't you glad I didn't go for the red lip?"

"Yes. I am. So, spent the day with Sharpay…how was it?"

"There were no knock down/drag out fights. I couldn't do this again. Why did I agree to do this?"

"Because you wanted to hit her. The cards were in it tonight."

"Ah. I can't wait until next weekend. The Masquerade Ball will be amazing. Thank you for agree to fly up to be my date."

He laced their fingers together. "I would do anything for you."

"The theme is 'Phantom of the Opera'." She smiled deviously.

"I think I'm going to be sick that weekend. So sorry that I won't be able to come." Troy mocked a regretfully visage.

"Stop kidding around." Adele's whole being morphed into a stiff, serious nature. "Are you sure about Syracuse? What about Duke? Their basketball team is superior to Syracuse!"

Troy hugged her, laughing softly. " For the last time, I'd rather be at Syracuse than Duke. Adele, I let you go once before, I'm not letting that happen again. Where you go, I want to be. You'll be at Columbia. Syracuse is as close as I could get."

Her worry disappeared for the time being. "Fine."

"Are you two lovebirds done?" Nyia flashed the camera at them.

"Warn us first!" Adele griped.

"Warning1" Another photo was taking.

For the next hour, Troy was forced to stand on the bottom step with guys only, then the girls in front, couples in a line, Chad and himself. Another photo was taken of Troy, Adele, Chad and Taylor. So many flashes were going off at once, Troy and the rest of the party still had spots before their eyes in the stretch Escalade.

"You can have the celebrity world." Taylor directed towards the Evans twins. "I hate taking pictures."

"I thought it was fun. That is until we were still standing on those steps twenty minutes later." Gabriella said as she snuggled next to Ryan.

Jason wrapped his arm around Kelsi. "That was insane. I may be partially blind because of those damn flashes. Was there a need for them?"

They all agreed that there was no need whatsoever. Sharpay pulled out a bottle of sparkling cider. "Here guys."

Zeke helped her pass around the champagne glasses as she filled them.

"A toast," she raised her bubbling glass. "to a wicked night."

Everyone clicked in honor of the toast.

Chad raised his glass again. "To the ending of the best years of our lives."

"To new beginnings and college!" Taylor touched glasses with Chad.

"To out future Prom King, Troy." Kelsi toasted to him.

Troy flushed. "And to second chances." He fondly looked to Adele.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear. "But if you ever shout at me in front of my house again, I will harm you physically."

He laughed. "I would never do that again. I learned my lesson." He kissed her temple.

She was always the one for him. He knew that. When he was debating to himself creating confusion last year, he was just trying to fight what he knew in his heart to be true. Reconnecting with Adele – loving her again and receiving that love from her – was the best thing he'd ever done. Going with her to New York was hard to do yet natural to live.

_Standing out in the cool, early morning air kept Troy calm. He made the call. He made the reservations. He made his move. And there was no going back._

_Behind him, standing at the front door, his parents watched him prepare to leave. They said their good-byes earlier, to cut down on the chance of him backing out. But he couldn't. He had made up his mind. He loved her too much to let her go. There was so much unreleased love and hope he had for Adele that it seemed idiotic to not go to her when she called. He broke Gabriella's heart after he went to her house. He did love her but he wasn't in love with her. At one point he was. However, it twisted into a strong caring that he felt when thinking of his mother or cousins. He loved them but there was no chance of romance._

_He explained to her that he had to try being with Adele. The last time they were together, they were cut short. Now, there were so many questions and feelings that spoke too loudly not to be heeded._

_A blue car pulled up to him. He saw Adele in the back seat with her sister. The look on her face amused Troy. That stunned shock was cute on her. She jumped out of the car._

"_What's going on?"_

"_You asked if I would go with you. The answer is 'yes'. I want to go with you. I want to spend time with you. I still have strong and overwhelming feelings for you. You always knew that." He set his bag down._

"_I don't understand."_

"_After that kiss, could we really deny it any longer? We still love each other." He pulled his gold chain out from under his shirt collar. Her old engagement ring was strung on it._

"_You're really going to come?" She twisted her fingers, fidgeting._

"_Of course." He embraced her, hoping that she was feeling all that he was pouring into the hug._

"_You really want to try?" Her voice broke, cracking under the weigh of the situation._

"_I do." He held her tighter still. When they broke apart, a renewal settled upon them. This was it. All the chips were on the table. It was now or never. To have a second chance at the beautiful love they once had wasn't something either could turn down. He always knew, in the dark recesses of his mind that he was petrified to explore, that he would have his Ellie back._

**End.**


End file.
